Two Hearts, One Soul
by Phantom's Ange
Summary: Rewritten. Takes place 3 years after the movie. Erik longs for the love he has been denied his whole life. When a mother & daughter join the Populaire, will Erik find it with them or will his heart be broken again? ErikOC
1. Escaping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Based on the 2004 PoTO movie staring Gerald Butler as the Phantom. This is rated "M" for mature content as well as adult situations. I will give you warning in the chapters that are rated "M". There **will** Christine-bashing in here.

"Talking"

**_"_**_**Thinking"**_

**(My thoughts)**

"Sweetie," cooed a melodious voice. 

A young child by the age of 8 groggily opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get the adjusted to the darkness. When they were, she saw the silhouette of her mothers' angelic face gazing down at her.

"Mommy?" came her voice.

"Hush, darling." Her mother said with tranquility, "I need you to grab as much clothes as you possibly can and as quietly," instructed her mother. "I'll go get my clothes and Shadow."

The child sat up in her small cot.

"What's going on, mommy?"

"Hush, my darling," her mother hushed as she looked at her. "We're leaving."

The child didn't ask any more questions and did as she was told. She quickly and quietly moved around in her room that was furnished with a four-poster bed made out of mahogany wood, a cedar chest, a wardrobe made too of mahogany. The child put her clothes in a small knapsack. As she was putting her shoes on, her mother came in with her knapsack. At her side was their tan-colored German Shepard dog, Shadow.

"Are you all packed, Melody?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mommy." Melody replied.

"Then let us be off," her mother said.

With that, her mother took her hand and all slowly and very quietly moved through the house towards the door, trying not to wake the occupant that was still resting. When they reached the door, the mother set her knapsack down gently and slowly turned the knob.

Once there was enough room between the door and the crack, Shadow slipped through first and then the child and lastly her mother, whom once outside grabbed her sack.

But as she slowly lifted it off the floor, the sack hit a metal plate and all three watched in horror as the plate spun around on the hardwood floor.

_**"**_**_Please don't fall,"_** all three thought at the same time.

But sadly, their prayers weren't answered as the saucer fell onto its back, making a banging noise.

All three gasp as lights were turned on upstairs and the voice that made the mothers' blood cold.

**"****AURORA!!!!"**

Both the mother and child trembled in fright.

The mother took hold of her daughters' hand and grabbed her knapsack that had fallen.

**"****RUN!!!****"**

And all three sprung into the night, hearing the roar of the man they were escaping from

**TBC**

**AN:** I know this was really short, but please bear with me. And please no flames in your reviews.


	2. The New Opera Populaire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora, the Stephens, Dorian Fynn, Damian Steele, Jessie Giry, and Melody.

**AN:** Based on the 2004 PoTO movie staring Gerald Butler as the Phantom. This is rated "M" for mature content as well as adult situations. I will give you warning in the chapters that are rated "M". There **will** Christine-bashing in here.

"Talking"

**_"_**_**Thinking"**_

**(My thoughts)**

A hundred miles from where the mother and daughter were escaping from, the famous Paris Opera House stood in all its rebuilt glory. It has been 3 years since the famous disaster by the infamous Phantom of the Opera. 

Many believed that the Opera House was haunted by an actual Phantom. The **only** people whom knew of the **true** identity of the Phantom were both Madam Giry and her daughters, Meg and Jessie Giry. And of course, both Christine and Raoul De Changy.

Even those whom saw the Phantom for whom he was, perished in the fire that destroyed the House, but miraculously, it was able to be restored to its former glory.

Both managers, Mr. Andre and Firmin retook their positions as the managers of the Opera House once it was rebuilt.

As soon as rehearsals started, there was word from the Phantom. Both Md. Giry and her daughters were quite concerned for the lonely soul that dwelled the cellars of the Opera House. They visited him as often as possible to check on him. Even though Md. Giry wasn't very happy by what happened, she could understand that he wanted was to love and be loved in return.

Christine never took the time to get acquainted and get to know the Phantom. But that was partly his fault too. If he hadn't tried to hypnotize her with his beautiful voice, he could have seen her for the true person she was; a conniving and spoiled woman who only wanted fame and wealth. She never thought of anyone but herself. She and Raoul had just gotten married and Christine was planning on rejoining the Opera House.

With this thought, Md. Giry gently instructed the ballet rats to start their rehearsal for their upcoming Opera _Faust_.

----------------------------

Down below, a man with ear-length black hair that's slicked back and piercing amber eyes was lying down on a bed carved into the shape of a swan, staring at the ceiling. He had dried tearstains. The right side of his was deformed, but he wore a half white porcelain mask to hide it. He wore a ruffled white dress shirt and black dress pants. His name was Erik, but to the inhabitants of the Opera Populaire, he is known as "The Phantom of the Opera".

Even though it has been three years since Christine left him for that fop, Raoul De Changy, he still felt the ache and longing for his dear Christine. When she had left, a part of him left and it made him incomplete. He had loved…. no desired Christine Daae with a passion. He gave her his music, his soul, and his heart and what had she given him?

Nothing, but heartache and misery!

He felt anger boil in him. She had betrayed and in doing so, she lost his trust and love. Now, he realized that it wasn't love he had felt toward her; it was lust and desire. He had been longing for the kind of love that was unconditional and that was true. A love that only a woman would have for that special person in her heart. And that she would never love another.

**That** was the love he had been longing for 3 years. He thought he had found it with Christine, but he now knew it wasn't. Now that Christine was gone, he still had dreams in which her face and voice haunted him. He rarely ate or slept. He had no inspiration to write music. He found little joy in haunting the Populaire.

After the mob had come for him, he hid further in the Opera and waited until the mob was gone. He then returned to his lair to see it in shambles. They had done a really good job at destroying everything that was precious to him. Most of his books, and drawings of Christine were destroyed and some of his music too. But his _Don Juan Triumphant_ was miraculously untouched, as his swan bed in Christine had slept in and organ. It took him three years to rebuild his lair was it was before the mob.

Even though it's more beautiful than before the fire, he felt lonely. Within his loneliness, he wished and prayed to God to send him his own angel that would fill the gap in his heart and make his spirit soar with music once again! Yet sadly, his prayer was unanswered. His still haunted the Opera, yet not as much.

He still got his monthly salary and went out to get supplies and other necessities. Both Md. Giry (whom he considered as a mother) and her daughters (whom were like younger sisters to him) would come and check on him and his heath. Even though he wanted to be left alone in his misery, he felt content that they would visit him. At the end of the bed laid a golden retriever. Her coat was thick which kept her warm in the lair. She has brown eyes. He named her Alexia when he found out the retriever was a girl. She's very loyal to Erik and protects him, even though he thinks he doesn't need protection. He was very grateful to her. She would make him laugh and feel good. He remembered on how he met her.

_**&Flashback&**_

**_While on one of his visits to get his supplies, he walked by a dark alleyway and heard whimpering. He stopped and listened, but heard nothing. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was his imagination. He began to walk again when it came louder and nearer._**

**_He sighed heavily, his head told that he should return to his lair soon, but his heart told him the opposite. In the end, his heart won. He walked down the alley, keeping his lasso in his hand in case someone decided to jump him. As he got nearer and nearer, the sound became louder. He soon came upon where the sound originated. There, lying on the ground was a dog, filthy and beaten. Its hind leg looked like it was broken and it had slash marks that was profoundly bleeding. He quickly put his supplies down and was at the dog, which he found out was a girl's side. He saw she was unconscious. He checked her vitals and saw that she was alive, but barely. He knew she needed medical attention or she would die. He was debating on leaving her here or taking her to his home and treating her._**

**_He decided to take her home and treat her wounds. He quickly and gently picked her up and rushed to where he left the gondola. He gently set her on some cushions and the quickly retrieved his supplies. He then rowed the boat into the secret tunnel that led to his lair._**

**_-----_**

**_Once there, he saw that she was still unconscious and gently picked her up and took her to the swan bed. He set her down gently and went to collect a basin full of warm water, towels and bandages. When he returned, she hadn't moved. He took his cape off and rolled his sleeves off and went to work._**

**_As he worked to get the grime off, he saw so many cuts and bruises, preferably a large slash on her stomach. It took nearly three hours to stop the bleeding. When it had stopped, he cleaned and bandaged it. When he was satisfied that it was secure, he set to work on the others._**

**_It was 2 hours later when he had nearly covered her entire body in bandages._**

**_With all this work, he was exhausted. He went to the washroom and cleaned up and then grabbed some blanket and a pillow and slept near the animal in case she would disturb her bandages._**

**_-----_**

**_At 8am, he awoke to growling and something heavy on his chest. He quickly opened his amber eyes and came in contact with chocolate ones. He saw that she was awake._**

**_"Hello," he said gently._**

**_The dog quickly got off him and limped over to the bed, jumping onto and laying down. Erik sat up and watched the dog. Her watchful eyes stared back at him._**

**_He then slowly raised his hand slowly towards her so she'd know he meant no harm. Her ever watchful watched him. When his hand was near, she put her nose to his hand and sniffed._**

**_A few minutes went by and she smelt no danger from him. She laid her head down and Erik began petting her.. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship_**

**_&End of Flashback&_**

Erik then remembered that it took Alexia 5 months in order to trust him fully. Every time they were in the same room and he tried petting her, she'd back away and whimper.

He was confused by this and tried coaxing her and telling her he wouldn't harm her. He then realized that she had been abused and she was afraid of him, thinking he'd abuse her too. He took it slow, showing her he wouldn't. With all this hard work he had done for her to trust him, it took one incident that showed her that he was trustworthy.

_**&Flashback&**_

**_It was a stormy night above. They could even hear it from the lair. Erik was reading a book while Alexia was getting used to her new "home" and knowing where everything was._**

**_Erik was enjoying his book when…._**

**_SMASH…. CLUNK…. SPLASH!!_**

**_Erik sat up, his book forgotten when he heard Alexia's barking and whimpering and splashing._**

**_"ALEXIA!!" he cried. He quickly grabbed his cloak and threw it over himself._**

**_He ran to where he heard her barking. He came upon a scene that stopped his heart._**

**_Alexia was struggling to stay afloat in a huge and deep river!_**

**_He knew she couldn't swim since she was still healing from her wounds. She kept barking and trying to get out but the current was very strong and was pulling her down._**

**_"ALEXIA!!" Erik cried._**

**_She heard him and turned her gaze in his direction. She began to paddle towards him._**

**_"Come to me, Alexia." Erik coaxed. "Come on. You can do it."_**

**_She began to paddle harder, yet that only made her tired. She was then suddenly pulled under with a last bark._**

**_Erik's eyes widen in fear. "NO, ALEXIA!!!"_**

**_He quickly tore his cloak off and jacket, shoes and socks and dove in._**

**_He swam to where he last saw her, took a deep breath, and dove in. A few minutes went by and he broke the surface. He looked around, calling her name. When he didn't see her, he took another deep breath and dove in again. This went on for 10 minutes. He began to loose hope, but was determined to save her!_**

**_He would not loose another girl that was dear to him!_**

**_He took an extra deep breath and dove again. This time, when he broke the surface, he had Alexia in his arms. He quickly swam to the shore and draped his cloak around Alexia whom was coughing out water. He gently rubbed her, drying her coat._**

**_"Are you all right, Alexia?" he asked when she looked at him._**

**_What surprised and shocked him was when she jumped on him and began licking him all over. He laughed for the first time since Christine left him. He hugged her dearly, promising her that he'd never leave her._**

**_After that, Alexia was never fearful of Erik_**

**_&End of Flashback&_**

Erik gazed down at the slumbering Alexia and smiled a real smile. He gently began to stroke her fur, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur. This was what woke her up. She opened her dazed eyes and once they were clear, she faced Erik and her tail began to wag.

"Hello there, Alexia," Erik said.

She yelped and then jumped up on the swan bed, making herself comfortable and then falling back asleep. Erik laughed and thought it was a great idea. He too felt exhausted and fell into a deep slumber.

_**#Dream#**_

**_He was in darkness. He couldn't see anything. He called out, yet no one answered. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask!_**

**_"__Md. Giry!" he yelled. "Christine! Anyone?!"_**

**_Still no answer. _**

**_He suddenly felt frightened and alone. He began to shake. He had lived in the darkness all his life and up 'til now, it never bothered him, but somehow it was bothering him._**

**_"__Christine!!" he called again. "Alexia!"_**

_**He then began to hear muffled voices all around him, but he couldn't make them out. They then began to get louder and louder to where he could understand them. What they said made him feel rage and fear,**_

**_"__What a worthless man!!" he heard one voice. A female._**

**_He then recognized it as Christine's!_**

**_"__He's a monster with no heart or soul!" he heard Raoul's voice._**

**_"__Yes," Md. Giry said. "He IS the Devil's Child!"_**

**_"__No," came Meg's voice. "He's a bastard child! He doesn't belong with normal people!"_**

**_"__I never loved him," Christine sneered. "I only pitied him. How can a person love such a monstrous person whose half face looks so gruesome as his? He should be put in a cage and be displayed, showing what he truly is…. a fiend!" Christine laughed._**

**_The others then laughed with her. Erik shook his head vigorously. "No," he moaned. "NO!!"_**

**_He then ran. Ran away from the voices that taunted him. He felt tears well in his eyes and they ran. He kept running, trying to block out the voices._**

**_When it felt like eternity and he couldn't run anymore, he fell to his knees. He began to sob. He then rolled on his right side and kept crying._**

**_Suddenly…_**

**_"__Erik," cooed a soft and angelic voice._**

**_Erik stopped and looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. He then heard a melodic laugh._**

**_"__Ewik." Came a child's voice._**

**_"__Erik," said the first voice. "I'm here. Nothing will harm you."_**

**_Erik turned and saw a light that started small and then began to grow. As he was basked in its glory, he felt safe and warm. He enjoyed this feeling and started walking towards it. Once engulfed by it, he was taken by what he saw._**

**_A young woman that was the age of 22 was standing on the edge of a cliff, basking in the glow of the setting sun. His breath was caught in his throat by her beauty. Her back was to him. Her long straight honey-colored hair lay on her back just a few inches from her shoulder blades. She has a lithe figure that was covered by a white silk nightdress. Her skin tone is peach, but also has a little marble color added to it._**

**_Erik inhaled and it seemed she heard him because she turned around and her eyes mesmerized him. Her eyes are jade in color. Her lips are pink, close to red. She has a heart shaped face and few of very light freckles glaze her face, which you can't see unless you're very close. She looked like a fire nymph._**

**_In one arm, she holds a petite infant that had her hair, yet was curled somewhat but was darker and her eyes were what caught his attention. Instead of having her mothers' eyes, her eyes were aqua. She was wearing a blue nightgown. It had small puff sleeves and a blue ribbon tied around her waist. To him, the child was no more than 8 years of age._**

**_Both smiled their sweet smiles that made his heart both melt and speed._**

**_"__Hello, Erik/Ewik." They said._**

_**The woman gently set the child on her feet and strolled over to him. Erik instinctively covered his right side with his hand, not wanting to frighten the woman.**_

**_Erik," she cooed once she was standing inches from him. She then gently reached up and laid hers on his. When this happened, he felt a spark of electricity flow throughout his entire body. "There's no need for you to fear us or hide your face."_**

**_"__But," he stuttered. "I don't want to frighten you."_**

**_She smiled. "You'll never frighten us."_**

**_She then gently took his hand from his face and laid hers on his cheek, gently caressing it. Erik closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying her touch. He nuzzled into her touch, which made the beauty in front of him smile affectionately. He felt her other hand take his other cheek and then he felt warm and silky lips upon his._**

**_She was kissing him!!_**

_**His brain told him to pull back, but his heart said the opposite. He was enjoying the kiss. It was sweet, tender, and full of compassion and love. It was different from Christine's kiss. Hers was pleading for him to release Raoul. It didn't have the passion, the love!**_

**_This strange woman's kiss was full of passion, love, and strength. He never wanted it to end. He gently wrapped his arms around hers. Her body fit perfectly into his, like she was made only for him. The kiss ended sooner than he wanted. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling warmly at him._**

**_"__Who are you?" he asked eagerly._**

**_The woman smiled a knowing smile. "You will know soon."_**

**_He went to protest, but she laid a finger on his lips, gently silencing him._**

**_"_****_You _**WILL**_ know, but for now," she cooed. "You must wake."_**

**_As darkness took him, he heard her sweet voice. "You _**WILL**_ see us, Erik, my love." And he was gone._**

**_#End of Dream#_**

Erik sat up, panting. As he was catching his breath, his thought turned to that mysterious woman and child. WHO are they? And what did she mean they would meet?

Once his breath was steady, he lay back down and went back to sleep, dreaming of the mysterious woman and child.

-----------------------------

The next day, Erik awoke, feeling rejuvenated and ready for the day. As he stretched, he looked over to see Alexia sleeping peacefully. He smiled and gently stroked Alexia's fur. He was earned with a contented growl from her. Erik chuckled and got off the bed to make some breakfast.

After 10 minutes, Erik heard Alexia's foot paws coming towards the kitchen and he chuckled as he saw her come in, her tail wagging like crazy. He had bought some canned dog food and as he began to set her bowl down, Alexia tried to jump him, but with his quick reflexes, Erik was able to dodge her assault.

"Now hold on, Alexia," he scolded her like a child. "I'll give you your food **if** you won't jump me."

Alexia sat on her hind legs, her tail wagging, waiting. Erik smiled and placed the bowl in front of her. As soon as his hand left the bowl, Alexia dove right in.

Erik sighed as he shook his head. He then prepared hi breakfast and as soon as he was done, he decided to do some haunting and see how his Opera House was being run.

He ran to his room and dressed in his normal attire; a white undershirt, a brown vest with a black tie and a black coat that lays over the rest. He put his gloves on and made sure his mask was secure. He then gracefully whipped his cape onto his back and walked over to the gondola.

As he stepped into it, he turned to Alexia.

"Would you like to come?"

Alexia's tail wagged and he got into the gondola, making sure not to tip the boat over. Once situated, they were off.

-----------------------------

Once the boat docked, Erik allowed Alexia to get off first. Once her feet hit ground, she shook herself to get rid of any water that was on her.

She even accidentally got Erik wet.

"Eck!" he yelled. "Alexia!!"

Alexia stopped shaking and lowered her head in shame, turning to Erik with her puppy-dog eyes.

Erik looked at Alexia's quivering body and felt bad for yelling at her.

"Come here," he cooed.

Alexia walked over to him and Erik gently stroked her. "I'm sorry, Alexia."

Alexia looked at him. "You just surprised me, that's all." He then bent to her level. "Next time, try not to shake close to me."

Alexia barked and licked her unmasked cheek. Erik laughed and hugged her.

"Come on," Erik said, standing up. "I wanna see how the ballet rats are doing."

They then made their way up to the rafters.

As Erik passed a window, he chanced a look and the scene that was before him, took his breath away.

Madam Giry was talking to a young woman that was dirty from head to toe. In one hand was a bag and her other was a smaller hand that belonged to a small child.

This intrigued him greatly and decided to sit in his box and see what will come of this.

**TBC**


	3. Meeting the Giry's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora, the Stephens, Dorian Fynn, Damian Steele, Jessie Giry, and Melody.

**AN:** Thank you to all whom have reviewed so far. If anyone would like to help me write this fic, please PM me or leave it in your review, along with your email & I'll get back to you.

"Talking"

**_"_**_**Thinking"**_

**(My thoughts)**

**20 minutes earlier prior to when Erik started towards aboveground**

A young woman that was the age of 25 was standing breathlessly in front of the famous Opera Populaire. Under the grime and filth you can tell that she was a beauty and wavy hair that ended just below her shoulder blade. With her entire face covered, people whom would stare at her would think she was a beggar. Her eyes are jade in color; which came to life when she was happy, yet darkened when angered, yet now was dull. Her lips were chapped and somewhat blue from the cold. She has a heart shaped face and a lithe figure that was covered by a tattered dress. In one arm, she holds an exhausted petite infant whom has her mother's hair, yet had aqua eyes. The child was no more than 8 years of age and very thin. She too, was covered in grime. In her mother's other hand, a single bag held few of their possessions.

Standing next to the mother was a tan-colored German Shepard. He was great in size; yet a heart of gold. He's compassionate and tender to those he cares for, yet cruel to those who'd do harm to his family. His eyes were ebony in color. His size was so great that his shadow would be greater than his size. That's how he got his name.

All three had cuts and bruises adorn their entire bodies. The mother had an especially large cut that started from her hairline and went on 'til the end of her temple next to her right eye. It pained her to both hold her child and the bag, but she ignored it. Her little girl had cuts and bruises. Some cuts were less and some more severe. The mother's dress had slits that were bathed in blood, the same as the child. All three were very cold and hungry.

It has been three weeks and felt like hundreds of miles since they ran from a man whom wanted more than what the mother had offered. **(Mind you, the mother's not a prostitute!)** When he didn't get what he sought after, he took drastic measure. Shadow defended the mother with his life, yet he too had gotten cuts and bruises. The mother, Aurora Stephens, had enough of the man and fled. She took her daughter, Melody, Shadow, and her possessions with her, not wanting to be near him any longer. She had heard tales of the famous Opera Populaire and of the "ghost" that lurks within. During

All her life, Aurora wished to sing the Paris Opera Populaire and become Prima Donna. Her mother and father, both holding a passion in music and dancing, encouraged her to follow her dream. While her father, David Stephens, taught her to dance, her mother, Danielle Stephens, taught her to sing like an angel.

Her passion was singing. Her voice could make the very angels in heaven be put to shame. Her voice was sweet as honey, soft as silk, and exceptionally passionate. Melody had her mothers' voice, yet not as strong.

Danielle Stephens was a very gorgeous woman at the age of 38 with her long blonde hair and jade eyes. Her personality was gentle and compassionate; yet, she had a strict side to her, but rarely showed it. David Stephens was a handsome young man at the age of 46. He has shoulder-length auburn hair with sapphire eyes. Both her parents were quite an eye-catch, even at their age. Danielle still caught young mans' attention, yet she ignored them as well as their advances. Her heart only belonged to her devoted husband and daughter.

Auroras' family was very wealthy that took pity on those whom were poorer than them. They would hold charity balls and fed the homeless.

As they stood in front of the Populaire, they gazed at it in awe. Aurora turned to her daughter, whom was dozing.

"Think we should go in honey and see if they'll take me?" Aurora asked.

Melody nodded her head ecstatically. She loved her mothers' voice and would fall asleep to her mothers' singing. Melody thought her mother's voice was heaven and she'd ask her mother to sing often. She then looked at Shadow and he her.

"What do **you** think, Shadow?"

Shadow barked, wagging his tail. Both Aurora and Melody laughed at this.

"All right," Aurora smiled and all three sauntered in, not noticing eyes watching her.

-----------------

As the three made their way through the entrance, Rora's breath was caught. The staircase was exquisite and the statues that held the candles were beautiful. You couldn't tell that there had been a fire prior three years. Even Melody, whom was dozing a little while ago, had her mouth agape and her eyes widen.

"It's beautiful." She gasped.

"Yes, very beautiful." Rora agreed.

Rora walked up the stairs with Shadow at her heel and made her way towards the theatre. Once there, they gaped at the scenery. Vibrant colors and textures adorned the stage. Hundreds of red velvet chairs faced the stage that stood 5 feet from the heads of the chairs. The red curtain was closed. Aurora set Melody on her feet, taking her hand in hers. Shadow was next to them, taking the scenery and smells in, making a memory of the scents.

Melody was taking all this in, seeing the inside of the Opera House for the first time, as well as her mother. She let go of her mothers' hand and ran giggling to a row of chairs. Aurora didn't notice, yet Shadow did. He barked, gaining Auroras' attention before scurrying after Melody.

"Melody, stop!!" Aurora cried, running after them.

She soon came upon both Shadow and Melody. Melody was sitting in one of the chairs while Shadow was glancing around for intruders. Aurora sighed relieved that that both Shadow and Melody were safe and sound. She felt a little angered at her daughter for running off as she did. She strolled over to her daughter and looked at her with stern eyes.

"Never do that again, young lady." This was said in a firm voice.

Melody's head drooped in shame.

"I'm sorry, mommy," she whimpered. Tears began filling her eyes. "I was just excited to be here and wanted to go exploring." She then began crying.

Seeing her daughter cry; broke her heart. She had **never** raised a hand to Melody or yell at her. She didn't want to see her daughter upset. She felt her own tears come. She bent down and gently grasped Melody's chin, making her look up at her. Aurora smiled a little. She then brought her daughter into her arms, comforting her. Melody held onto her mother, tears falling freely. She felt her mother gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, sweety, but I just don't want you to run off like that." Aurora spoke softly. "You just scared me. I don't want you go getting hurt and I don't want to live my life without you, sweety."

With that, Shadow turned his head. He lay down on the carpet, yet crawled to mother and daughter, whimpering. Both turned to see him and smiled.

"And I won't want to live my life without **you** either, Shadow." She then scratched behind his ear.

Melody listened to her mothers' words. Aurora then turned her attention back to her.

"Just be more careful and don't run off without telling me, k?" Aurora smiled. Melody smiled and nodded her head. "If you want to go somewhere, tell me and then you and Shadow can go."

Melody nodded. She then thought of an idea!

"Sing mommy!!!" Melody laughed. "Pwease!!!"

She gave her mother her famous puppy eyes that Aurora could never resist. Aurora laughed and nodded. Melody laughed and bounced up and down. She then ran and sat down in a chair nearer to the stage. Aurora walked up to the stage and looked down at her daughter.

"What would like for me to sing, milady?"

Melody giggled. "Sing that song you love so much!"

**(This song is called "Someday" from Celtic Women)**

_Someday,  
when we are wiser  
when the world's older  
when we have learned  
I pray someday we may yet live  
to live and to let live_

_Someday, life will be fairer  
need will be rarer, and greed will not pay  
God speed this bright millenia on its way  
let it come someday_

_Someday, our fight will be won, and  
we'll stand in the sun in that bright afternoon  
til then, on days when the sun is gone  
we'll hang on if we wish upon the mooooooonnnnn_

_--------------- _

Erik was just about to leave Box 5 when the most beautiful voice hit his ears. He looked down to see a young woman standing on stage with her eyes closed and singing a tune that he had never heard. As he listened to her voice, he felt his heart start to beat faster and faster. He didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to the young woman.

**_"Hmm,"_** he thought, _**"Her diction and range is quite impressive and her tone is too. I wonder where she learned how to sing."**_

He decided to listen and sat down to hear the rest of the song. As she continued, he felt his soul begin to soar. 

_There are some days, dark and bitter  
seems we haven't got a prayer  
but a prayer for something better  
is the one thing we all share_

_Someday, when we are wiser,  
when the whole world is older  
when we have love  
and I pray someday we may yet live  
to live and one day __someday_  
_someday__, life will be fairer  
need will be rarer, and greed will not pay  
God speed this bright millenia  
let it come if we wish upon the moon   
one day, __someday__  
sooooooonnnnnnnnnnn_

-----------------

Melody constantly relished in hearing her mothers' voice as she sang her heart out. Every time she had a nightmare, she would always request a lullaby from her mother and every time she fell asleep, her mothers' soothing voice would always keep the dreams away.

-----------------

Aurora smiled at her daughter and Melody returned it. As she finished, she heard Melody running up onto the stage and hide behind. She felt her dress quiver and knew Melody was trembling with fright. Her grip on her dress was tight. Shadow stood protectively in front of them both, growling his low baritone growl. Aurora first looked down at Melody, confused, yet turned her head when she heard multiple clapping and "Brava!"

She saw a group of people, a particular woman and two young ladies standing out. The older woman had her long auburn hair in a tight bun and was wearing a black dress. She had kind brown eyes. She was a very beautiful woman. The young lady next to her looked exactly like her, but her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a light green gown. And the last woman had tight curly hair that went somewhat past her shoulders and kind and warm blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue gown.

Aurora then turned to Shadow. "Down, Shadow."

Shadow stopped growling and walked to her side, never moving his eyes from the strangers.

"Brava, mademoiselle!" the older woman exclaimed.

Aurora blushed and bowed her head. The older woman smiled and began walking towards them when Shadow gave her a warning growl. The woman stopped. Aurora looked at Shadow.

"Stop it, Shadow." She instructed and Shadow obeyed.

"I'm deeply sorry, madame," Aurora apologized. "Shadow's really protective of me and my daughter."

The woman waved her hand.

"No need for that." She cooed. "I'm Madame Giry. And the two young ladies next to me are my daughters, Meg and Jessica Giry."

"Call me Jessi," Jessi said.

With that, Meg smiled kindly and held her hand out. Aurora smiled back and shook hers and did the same for Jessi. Meg then looked down at Melody, whom watched curiously, but moved closer to her mother when she saw Meg watching her.

"Hello," Aurora said. "My name is Aurora Stephens. And this," she then gently pulled out Melody, whom had a tight grip on her mothers' hand and had her thumb in her mouth. "Is my daughter, Melody and my dog, Shadow."

"Awww!" both Jessi and Meg cooed, bending to Melody's height. "What a cutie!!"

With that, Melody shyly giggled and looked down.

"Where did you learn to sing like that child?" Madame Giry asked.

"I learned how to sing from my mother," Aurora said somewhat painful, thinking of her parents. Tears began to well in her eyes. Both young girls saw this as well as both Madame Giry and Melody. Melody hugged her mother's leg and Shadow nuzzled her for comfort.

-----------------

**Now**

Intrigued and shocked amber eyes watch as Madame Giry talk to the unclean young lady. The person these eyes belonged to was clad in all black. All that you could make out was the white porcelain mask covering the right side of his face. He had heard singing as he made his way aboveground and was curious as to whom the voice belonged to.

He had been neglecting his duties and had just started back up when he saw Md. Giry talking to the young woman. Ever since Christine had left, Carlotta had become Prima Donna and brought in enough money for the Opera House, but Erik knew they could do better. He thought that the young woman talking to Madame Giry surpassed everyone, even Carlotta.

"**_Such as voice!"_** he thought, **_"The voice of an angel!"_** He shook his head, **_"No! Hers can put the angels in heaven to shame. Hers is euphoria!"_**

He then listened in as Md. Giry introduced herself and her daughters. And then the young lady introduced herself.

"Hello," she said. Her voice took Erik by surprise. He thought her singing voice was angelic. Her speaking voice was far more beautiful.

"My name is Aurora Stephens. And this," Aurora said as she gently pulled out Melody, whom had a tight grip on her mothers' hand and had her thumb in her mouth. "Is my daughter, Melody and my dog, Shadow."

"**_So her name is Aurora Stephens and the young child standing next to her is her daughter, Melody?"_** he thought, **_"and the Great Dane is named Shadow? Interesting."_**

He had to admit, even though she and her daughter were dirty, he could somehow tell she had a unique beauty. He then remembered her voice. Aurora had sung flawlessly. Her notes and her breathing were in tune! He would have to have a talk with Madame Giry concerning her taking over Carlotta's position.

He suddenly felt the need to compose. He took a glance to see Melody staring right at him!!

He saw her shake and he smiled warmly, trying to calm her. He was disappointed and felt his heart clench (for some reason and he didn't know why) when it didn't help. He quickly left a short note and a fresh red rose with its green thornless stem and a satin black ribbon tied to it.

He looked down at Alexia, whom had been eyeing Shadow.

Erik chuckled. "Come, Alexia. Time to go home."

-----------------

Melody saw a mysterious man watching them intently. His intense gaze started scaring her that she began shaking. She hid her face in her mothers' dress. A few moments, she heard the swish of something move coming from the area where she saw the eyes. She looked at it carefully, trying to see what was there. She saw the outline of someone move.

"Mama!" she said, tugging her mothers' dress.

Everyone looked at the youngster. She began to cry. Aurora quickly picked her daughter up and cuddled her. Melody clung to her and kept sobbing.

"Shh," Aurora cooed. "It's all right. I'm here."

Aurora began humming a lullaby to ease Melody. She was soon asleep. Md. Giry and the others smiled tenderly at the slumbering child. Md. Giry excused herself and went to talk to a couple of gentlemen. Aurora was curious at who these men were since they kept taking glances at her and the back to Md. Giry.

"That's Mr. Andre and Mr. Firmin," Meg said.

"Our managers." Jessi said.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Aurora asked unsure.

"They'll love you," Meg said.

Jessi then looked Aurora over. "We'll first need to get you and Melody a bath."

This put Aurora's mind at ease.

Soon, Md. Giry returned. "It seems as if we found our new Prima Donna!"

Aurora gasped at this.

"It seems our managers loved your performance and hope you'll stay." Md. Giry said.

"Please stay, Aurora!" begged Meg.

"Yes, please!!" Jessi pouted.

Aurora looked back from Md. Giry to Meg and Jessi. This was too much!! But she really wanted to sing! She quickly made her mind up.

"I'd be honored."

"Yay!!" both Jessie and Meg bounced up and down.

"Meg, Jessi!!" Md. Giry said. "That's not proper for two young ladies and plus, Melody looks so worn out."

They both smiled shamefully.

"Please follow me, Aurora." Md. Giry said.

Aurora nodded and went to grab her bag, but Meg beat her to it. She looked at her and was greeted with a smile. She smiled gratefully at Meg and they began following Md. Giry. She, Aurora, and Meg followed Md. Giry as she led them down an extensive hallway. On their way, they came across Carlotta.

"Md. Giry," she said. She then gazed at both Jessie and Meg. "Jessi, Meg."

"Carlotta." They nodded.

Aurora watched the converse between the three women and could tell they weren't very fond of each other. She could tell Carlotta had distaste for both Jessi and Meg and vise versa.

"Carlotta," Md. Giry smiled. "I'd like for you to meet our newest singer, Miss Aurora Stephens, her daughter Melody and their dog, Shadow."

Carlotta first turned her attention to Aurora, her face contorted to disgust. **_"Why would Md. Giry hire a person who's this disgusting?!"_** she thought. **_"She probably can't even sing!!"_** She then looked at the slumbering child. **_"What a disgusting child!!"_** She then looked at Shadow. **_"What a hideous creature!!"_** She made a face, which Shadow didn't like. She placed a fake smile.

"Aww," she "cooed". "What an adorable dog."

She then walked towards Shadow and reached out to pet him, but he moved away, growling and then barked.

Carlotta was too startled that she lost her balance and fell. Both Jessi and Meg laughed. Aurora tried to hide her giggles, but couldn't. Even Md. Giry had a small smile on her stern face. Carlotta growled and stood back up.

-----------------

After he left to compose some music, he became bored and decided to "haunt" the Opera. As he had walked around, he heard Md. Giry's voice and went to see what the commotion was. He found, Aurora, Meg, Jessi, a sleeping Melody, Md. Giry, Shadow, and Carlotta talking. He saw that Md. Giry was introducing Aurora, Melody and Shadow to her. He looked at Carlotta to see her face contorted in anger at the announcement that Aurora would be trying out for the place as the new Prima Donna.

He then watched, feeling himself chuckle when Carlotta had tried to pet Shadow, but he barked at her, which made her loose her balance. He then stopped chuckling when he heard Aurora melodic laughter. To him, her laughter was angelic. It felt like silk was caressing his skin. He closed his eyes in bliss, imprinting her laughter in his brain as he did with her voice.

-----------------

Both Md. Giry and Meg saw how Carlotta's face was contorted in anger. Both Meg and Jessi were never really fond of Carlotta. She was always so self-centered and bossed every ballet dancer and singer. Both young ladies put up with Carlotta for Md. Giry's sake.

"Miss Aurora will be taking residence in the dressing room near to you and Meg." Md. Giry said. "I hope that's all right with you two."

Carlotta gaped at her. Why was this **_peasant_** wanting to take what's rightfully **HERS**?! **She** was the Prima Donna for heaven's sake!!

"But, Md. Giry," she whined. "**I'm **the Prima Donna of this Opera Populaire! It's not fair!"

"Calm yourself, Carlotta!" Md. Giry spoke. "There is no reason for you to complain. And I've made my decision." Md. Giry spoke strictly. "Please give me the key to the room." She held her hand out.

Reluctantly, she did.

Carlotta huffed in defeat. She quickly recovered and put on a sweet face to mask her fury. As she walked past Aurora, she whispered, "You're never going to last in this Populaire. There's only room for **ONE** Prima Donna and that's **ME**. **I'LL** make sure that both you, your brat of a kid and your horrid dog are kicked out." And left.

-----------------

As he watched Carlotta threaten Aurora, he felt anger and protectiveness wash over him. He didn't know where this protectiveness came from, but when he first laid eyes on Aurora and her family, he felt a great need to protect them. It was like an invisible force was beckoning him to this woman and her family. He then looked upon Carlotta. He knew she was a spoiled and conceited woman.

"**_How dare she threaten her?!"_** He thought. He felt red hot rage boil in his blood, yet he didn't understand why he felt this way. He pushed it aside. He felt the resentment he already had towards Carlotta intensified.

-----------------

Aurora subconsciously brought Melody closer to her. Both Jessi and Meg saw the worry on her face and placed a gentle hand on each of her shoulders. Aurora turned to them.

"Don't worry, Aurora," Meg cooed.

"Carlotta thinks she owns this Populaire." Jessi smiled. "Just pay no heed to her."

-----------------

Erik looked respectfully at both Jessi and Meg, whom consoled Aurora. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to see Aurora distressed, but content. He couldn't explain this feeling. It felt both new and pleasant. He then watched as Md. Giry led them to a particular room he was quite fond of and felt proud that Aurora and Melody would be taking residence in. He fled in that general direction.

-----------------

With this, Md. Giry gave Aurora the key to hers and Melody's room. She gasped at the size and furnishings. She quickly laid her daughter down as Meg set her bag on a nearby chair.

The room itself was mostly red with gold trimmings. She had a full-length mirror that faced the door. Next to the mirror, there was a desk that had three mini mirrors. On the desk sat a note her name written elegantly on it and a red rose with a silk black ribbon tied to it. Md. Giry stiffened. She quickly grabbed it and hid it before Rora could see it.

**HE** had seen everything that happened on the stage. Her bed was large that it could fit 6 people! The sheets were made of silk and were gold with a red comforter. The pillows were red with gold trimmings.

"I hope you like it, my dear." Md. Giry said.

Aurora turned her teary-eyes to Md. Giry. She then hugged the woman dearly, which surprised them both.

"Oh thank you, Madame!!" she cried.

Md. Giry hugged her back with smiling. She then let go of Aurora, whom did the same.

"Please call me Maman." Md. Giry said.

Aurora felt a little uncomfortable about calling Md. Giry "mama" since she felt she's be betraying her mother's memory, but she knew in her heart her mother wouldn't take offense.

All three saw the life in her eyes diminish and the pain replace it and knew she was having difficultly calling Md. Giry "Maman". They could see she was fighting battle. But the pain disappeared and her eyes lit up with happiness again.

With her mind at ease, Aurora smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you…uh…Maman." She said.

All three smiled. "I'll have Meg draw you and Melody a nice warm bath and Jessi bring you some clothes."

Aurora then remembered both hers and Melody's dresses.

Md. Giry smiled and the gently, yet firmly ordered Meg to draw them a bath and Jessi to get some dresses. Both went to do their task. Md. Giry then left so Aurora could get settled.

Aurora smiled and then looked around her new "home". **_"Finally,"_** she thought. **_"A place for me, Melody and Shadow to call home and away from HIM."_**

She then gently set Melody on the bed. Aurora never saw the eyes there were watching her and Melody intently.

**-----**

Erik's watchful eyes first gazed upon the sleeping child. He let a smile graze them at the innocence and angelic face. Melody had her thumb in her mouth and was sleeping peacefully. He then turned his gaze to Aurora. He watched as her grimy hair bounced as she moved and her jade eyes sparkle with excitement.

He had made the right choice at making the managers have an audition for the part of Prima Donna. He watched Aurora, waiting for the right time to make his move.

**TBC**

**AN:** I really hope you've enjoyed the first installment to my new fic. If anyone has suggestions, comments, please lave them in your review. Be kind, no flaming please and please R & R!!!


	4. Bath Time & the Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Sorry for the long update. Been busy with starting a new story, but I promise that I'll continue "Two Hearts, One Soul".

As soon as the bath was drawn, Meg came walking in. "Both yours and Melody's bath is ready."

Aurora thanked her. Meg nodded and left. Then Jessie came in.

"Here are some dresses, Aurora." She said.

In one hand, Jessie had a cream dressing gown. It was made of nylon. It had thin straps that rested on the shoulders and it came to the beginning of the knee. In the other, she held a white dressing gown for Melody that had roses printed on it and had a pink belt around the waistline with a small ribbon. It had small puff-ups for sleeves.

"I hope these will fit both you and Melody, Aurora." Jessie said. "You and I should be about the same size. And the dress for Melody used to be mine when I was her age."

Aurora had tears in her eyes and then hugged Jessie, whom returned it.

"Thank you so much, Jessie."

She then gently took the gowns from her and set the on the bed. "I hope we're no trouble to you or Madame Giry and Meg."

"Neither are you, Melody nor Shadow any trouble," Jessie then opened the door. "I'm really glad you decided to stay. Maman and Meg consider you, Melody, and Shadow family."

"I too am glad to be here." Aurora replied. "And I consider you family too."

Jessie smiled and the two exchanged a hug. Jessie then left to return to her room. Aurora then walked over to the slumbering Melody and woke her. Melody drowsily opened her eyes. She yawned that made her look adorable. Aurora smiled at her. Melody then looked up at her mother.

"What's wrong, mommy?" she asked tiredly.

"Time to bathe, angel." Aurora said.

Melody pouted and Rora (I'm gonna call Aurora "Rora" from now on) shook her head in amusement. Melody was never fond of taking bathes. Rora would always

"Yes, sweety," Rora said with firmness, telling Melody that it was the end of discussion. Melody knew she could never win, so she sighed dejectedly. Rora knew she had won this round and smiled.

"I'm gonna go put some oils in the water, Melody." Rora said. "What scents would you like?"

"Um…. lavender, please."

Rora smiled. "Ok. I'll be back."

When Rora was gone, Melody slid off the bed and petted Shadow, whom licked her hand in thanks, making Melody giggle. She hugged Shadow dearly. Shadow was her best friend and companion. He would always stay with her or near her. He never left her side for anything, even when she was sick or healthy.

Melody decided to look around the room. She took in the exquisiteness of the room. The colors were very pretty and so where the paintings of the previous Prima Donnas. She saw one of Carlotta and she made a disgusted look. She never really liked Carlotta, even when they first met. As she came near the full-length mirror, she saw an outline of a man, but what caught her attention was the mask that covered half his face. She noticed that the mask was white. Her brows knitted in confusion. Being curious, she walked towards the mirror and looked.

--------------

Erik watched as Rora talked with Jessie for a bit before Jessie left. He then saw Rora gently wake her daughter and the way Melody looked as she yawned. He allowed a smile to graze his lips at her cuteness. He watched as Rora told Melody that it was bath time. And the way Melody looked when she pouted made her look adorable and he chuckled at this. He watched and listened as Rora told Melody that she was getting her bath and it was the end of the discussion.

He watched as Melody sighed dejectedly and the triumphant smirk on Rora's face made him hold in a deep chuckle that wanted to surface. Rora's smirk almost rivaled his own smirk. He then heard Rora ask Melody what oils she wanted and heard Melody's response of lavender. He then watched Rora smile and he felt his heart flutter, deeply wishing she was smiling at him. Rora as she went into the washroom to put some scented oils in the water. His eyes followed as her hips swayed, which to him, was very seductive. His attention turned on Melody as she at examined the room.

He could see that she liked the room. He almost laughed at loud when he saw her looking at Carlotta's painting and the disgusted face Melody made when her eyes landed on her painting. He then saw her move on.

---------------

Melody's attention came to the full-length mirror that rested against the opposite wall from the door. Her curiosity got to her so she walked over to it; feeling like someone was watching her. Because of her size, which was 3'2, the mirror was large. She looked carefully into the mirror to see what the white object was. She wanted to see what the white object was so she laid both hands on the mirrors' cold surface.

------------------

He watched as her attention landed on the mirror. His breath was caught. He wasn't sure if she could see him or not. He saw the curiosity in her eyes and she began walking towards him.

Erik watched as Melody looked more carefully into the mirror. He knew then that his mask was lit from the candles and that it could be seen. He saw Melody laid both hands on the mirror. He mimicked her movements, yearning to hold her hands. He then saw the look in her eyes and knew that she had seen him.

-------------------

Melody looked closely and saw the face of a man looking at her. She felt both frightened and curious. She didn't hear her mother call her.

"Melody!!"

That time, she did. Melody looked at her mother and then back at the mirror to see the man had disappeared!!

"Come, honey, time for your bath."

Rora then picked up Melody and took her to the bathroom, never seeing the eyes watching her.

----------------------

Erik was somewhat grateful and angered with the interruption, but his anger diminished when he saw Rora. He had slipped back into the darkness of the tunnel so Rora wouldn't spot him. He then watched as Rora took Melody to the washroom.

He decided that he'd return to his lair.

--------------------------

**30 minutes later**

Rora now had Melody cleaned. She had shoulder-length gold-brown wavy-curly hair. Her hair was now soft and silky. Her face was that of a child's innocence. Her cheeks were a little pink and her lips thin, yet full. Her aqua-colored eyes held the innocence of a child. She then led Melody over to the bed.

"I need you to sit up, honey."

Melody complied and sat up, waiting for her mother, whom had gone to get medical supplies he needed to treat her wounds. She returned and set to work. She gingerly put paste that would kill the germs that was in her cuts on her wounds and the wrapped them in bandages. She then set to work on the gash Melody had on her stomach. She took a needle she had in her bag and heated the tip of the needle to sterilize it and then blew on it to cool.

"I'll need you to lay on your back, sweety."

Melody, again complied.

"Will it hurt, mommy?"

"It will," Rora sighed. She didn't want to scare her child, but she could never lie to her.

She saw her stiffen. Rora smiled gently at her. She took one of her daughters' hands and gently squeezed it, getting a squeeze in return.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," she assured her. "But there will be a bit of pain." She held out her hand and Melody took it.

"Are you ready, sweety?"

She nodded and she began sewing. During the sewing, Melody whimpered here and there, clutching her mothers' hand when pain shot through her. Rora felt her heart clench in pain at seeing her child in pain, but she knew that if she didn't sew up her wounds, they would get infected and Melody would become sick. She drew circles on her hand to tell Melody that she was there. It seemed to comfort her greatly. Once the wound was sewed, she wrapped it in bandages.

"There you go, honey," she spoke softly.

She then dressed Melody in the gown that Jessie gave her and gently set Melody on the bed, which was now slumbering peacefully with her right thumb in her mouth. Rora smiled at her daughter and gently moved a few strands of her hair off her face. Rora was very grateful to have such an angel for a daughter. Yes, she was somewhat of a spitfire, but she couldn't blame Melody. She, when she was younger, too was like Melody.

Rora then looked at Shadow and he her.

"All right, Shadow," she murmured, not wanting to wake Melody. "Your turn."

Shadow groaned and Rora giggled. She strolled over to him and patted his head.

"Come on." She reassured him. "The sooner we get it done; the sooner you can sleep."

Shadow darted to the washroom like a bullet and Rora rolled her eyes and shook her, strolling after him. After 10 minutes, Shadow came out; feeling and looking a lot better. He didn't have as many cuts or bruises as they did. Shadow shook himself and then jumped onto the bed, circling it a few times and then laying down. Rora sighed tiredly and as she was about to go back in the washroom, there came a knock.

She strolled over and opened it. It was Madame Giry.

"Yes, Maman?"

"I'd like to have a word with you for a few moments, please." Md. Giry said.

Rora looked over at her slumbering child and then at Md. Giry. "Certainly."

And she walked out, closing the door behind her.

-----------------------

**1 hour later**

Melody sat up, breathing deeply. She awoke from a nightmare. As she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she looked around, trying to find her mother.

"Mommy?" she called.

When there was no response, she felt fear creep into her, but she looked to her right to see Shadow looking at her worriedly. She felt her fear fade a little, but there was still some fear. Light suddenly caught her attention. She turned to her right to see a light shining from the mirror. No not **from** the mirror, but **behind** it!!

She mentally battled herself from either staying in the comforts of the room or investigate and find out where the light resided. Her adventurous side won so she removed the covers off her and scampered to the mirror. Shadow lifted his lazy head and carefully watched his charge. She looked at him and him her.

"What do you think, Shadow? Wanna see what's behind the mirror?" Melody asked.

Shadow barked and stood. Melody nodded her head and took hold of the edge of the mirror, which were a few inches from the border. She grunted as she used all her strength to move the sliding mirror. After a few minutes, she was able to move the sliding mirror so there was enough room for both her and Shadow. As Melody stepped in, and before Shadow could follow, the sliding mirror closed.

-----------------------

It had been hours, but felt like an eternity. Erik was writing down musical notes, music swirling in his head. He rubbed his tired eyes and wrote down the final notes to a new piece of music. He sighed contentedly and laid the sheet down so the ink could dry.

He then stood up and began to walk to his room when his acute hearing picked up a dogs' barking and a child's voice.

"**_What in the world?!"_** he thought. **_"Who dares enter my domain!"_** Anger boiled in his blood. He quickly grabbed his cape and stepped into the gondola. He then took the poll and steered himself toward the intruder.

-----------------------------

Melody, not knowing that Shadow wasn't with her, was in awe seeing a brightly lit corridor that had statue arms that held candleholders. The light from the candles gave the corridor a warm and comforting feeling.

"Oh, pwetty!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

As she continued down the corridor, Melody felt excited and thrilled. Soon, she came to long stairway and at the end; a magnificent black horse, which was saddled and stood proudly. She strolled up to the horse, which looked down at her with curious eyes.

"Hello."

The horse snorted and looked away.

"I wonder what your name is."

She began patting him, never seeing that she was too close to the edge, which was very slippery. As she went to move, her feet slipped and she lost her balance. She screamed as she fell into the freezing murky water.

-----------------------

Erik stopped rowing the gondola when he saw that it was Melody whom was the intruder. **_"How in the world did Melody get down here?"_** he thought.

He then remembered the mirror. He had forgotten to lock it.

He came out of his riviera when he heard a scream and turned to see that Melody was gone!!

"**MELODY!!!"** he yelled.

**TBC**

**AN:** Oh no!! What will happen?! Will Erik be able to save Melody in time? Find out in the next chapter. Please R & R!


	5. Savior & Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** I'd like to point out that I removed Shadow from the previous chapter when Melody had discovered the secret passage.

Erik wasted no time. He discarded his cape, vest, and shoes so he was simply wearing only the white shirt and pants. He dove after Melody and swam to where he last saw her, took a deep breath, and dove in. A few minutes went by and he broke the surface. He looked around.

"Melody!!" he called.

He suddenly heard splashing and coughing not too far from him. He turned to see Melody flapping her arms with her head just barely above the surface.

"Help!!" she screamed. "I can't swim!! Help!!"

She then went under again.

Erik's eyes widen. He swam to where she was and took another deep breath and dove in after her.

------------------------

Melody flared her arms, trying to reach the surface, but in her panic, it was a loosing battle. She was loosing oxygen and she felt her lungs begin to burn and her eyes become droopy.

**_"I'll never get to see mommy or Shadow again,"_** she thought sadly. _**"Good-bye mommy, Shadow. I love you both."**_

Before she fell into darkness, she caught sight of a dark figure swimming toward her, the feeling off arms holding and then nothing.

--------------------------------

Erik came up and took a couple of deep breaths. He hadn't found her! Hope of finding Melody began to dwindle inside him, but he was determined to save her!

He would not loose another girl that was dear to him!

He took an extra deep breath and dove again. As he swam deeper and deeper in the murky water, he saw a dark silhouette. It was Melody!! And she wasn't moving! Erik felt his heart compress.

His eyes looked determined and he felt his adrenaline spike. He swam harder and faster towards Melody and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He then pushed his feet so he, with Melody in his arms, was now swimming toward the waters' surface.

------------------------

He broke the surface and quickly swam to the gondola. He gently set Melody. He then got in and felt for a pulse. There was none!!

His eyes widened in horror.

"No," he sobbed. "Please God, no."

He then tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth. He did a couple of times, each time, feeling for her pulse. After the sixth time breathing into her, she began coughing up the water and Erik helped her lay on her side so she would have an easier time getting the excess water out of her lungs. As soon as the excess water was out of her system, Melody laid on her back.

She took a couple of deep breaths and looked around. She noticed that she was lying on comfortable cushions that were the color of blood red. They were soft and warm. She then felt something covering her. She looked down and saw a black cloak that had been draped over her.

"Are you all right, little one?" his smooth voice asked.

Melody looked up and saw Erik looking down at her with his worried piercing eyes. She felt her fear of men hit her. Seeing a grown man near her brought back frightening memories. She yelped, draped the cloak over her, not wanting to see him and began to shake.

He felt his heart drop at her reaction. He didn't want her to fear him.

He slowly laid his hand on her shoulder. Melody felt this and her shaking intensified. Again, Erik felt that his heart was stabbed, but he pushed the feeling away. His number one priority was Melody.

"It's all right," he cooed. "I'm not going to harm you, little one."

His voice was very soothing and relaxing and she felt less fearful of him. Even though she felt safe with him, he could be like that man; sweet and caring on the outside, bitter and cruel in the inside. Melody peeked out under the cloak and Erik gave her a warm smile.

"Would you like to visit a world where dreams and music come alive?" he asked.

Melody, feeling more at ease, nodded her head.

Erik smiled and she shyly returned it. He then stood and pushed off gracefully with the pole. Melody sat up, and pulled the warmth of cloak closer to her. As they rowed passed candleholders, Melody took in its beauty.

-----------------------

As they journeyed onward, Erik took quick glances at Melody. Her eyes lit up with excitement, soaking up the sight around them. He couldn't help but smile when she gasped loudly as they soon came to his lair and the gate rose. As they rowed closer to the shore, the gate closed and the candelabras appeared out of the water. Melody's eyes were glued to the majestic organ. Erik took great care to dock the boat gently, climbing out ahead.

He then gathered up an exhausted Melody, whom wrapped her arms around his neck. He made sure that his cloak was draped securely around her to keep the cold out. He then climbed the stairs to the room where the swan bed resided. As he neared the room, unnecessary memories surfaced and he pushed them back, not wanting to relive the past. He told himself that she was gone and he had to move on. When he entered the room, Melody gasped at the majestic bed that was in the shape of a swan. The bedding was blood red and was of the softest material. Erik walked over to the bed and gently set her on it. He then went to his room and brought back a set of clothes that were his when he had been her age. In his hands were a long-sleeve white cotton shirt and pants. He set them on the edge of the bed.

"I'll leave so you can change," he said at the entrance, "If you need help, just call me."

Before he left, he heard a soft "thank you".

----------------------------

While Melody removed the cloak, a wave of chilly air hit her and she shivered. She quickly stripped off her drenched garments and put the warmer pajamas on, feeling a lot better. The footies kept her feet warm. She then heard melodic sound and she followed it. When she stepped out of the room, one single candelabrum stood in front of her, acting as a boundary so she wouldn't fall into the lake. She turned to her right and saw her saviors' back to her.

She slowly walked down the stairs and stood next to him. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. She saw that his eyes were closed and was playing on the organ, while scribbling down the notes on a music sheet.

"Exwuse me," came her soft voice.

She didn't want to startle him. Erik turned his attention to her.

"Hello, young one," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she smiled, and earned one from him.

Melody took the time to study her savior. He was strikingly handsome with the left side of his face flawless while a white ceramic mask concealed his right side. His hair was slicked back and was the color of black. His amber eyes stared at her as she studied him. She watched as he turned away from her.

"I'm sowwy," she said, looking down ashamed. "I didn't mean to stare."

Erik looked at her. He felt bad now. He knew that she was studying him and when he looked away, she thought she had upset him. Erik felt his heart clench. He didn't want her to feel terrible. He, with care, took her chin in his hand and directed her so she was looking at him. He smiled comfortingly at her.

"There's no need to apologize, little one," she soothed. "No harm done."

Melody smiled and did something that he hadn't expected: she hugged him.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

Erik smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He then lifted her up and into his lap. Melody laid her exhausted head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Come, mon ange," he softly said as he stood, Melody in his arms. "You need sleep."

Melody nodded and lazily laid her head on his shoulder as he walked up the stone stairs to the room. He walked over to the swan bed and gently laid her on the swan bed. As he did, the moment her head struck the soft and velvety pillows, Melody succumbed to sleep.

"My songbird," he murmured and gently stroked her.

He watched her for a few moments as she basked in the candlelight. She looked like just like an angel. He felt fatigued himself and quickly disregarded his jacket, shoes and socks and rested himself next to her. As if knowing he was there, she immediately cuddled close to him and for the rest of the night, slept peacefully.

**TBC**


	6. Breakfast with Erik

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

The next morning, Erik slowly opened his sleepy eyes and groaned when they came in contact with light from the candles. He blinked so they would adjust to it. Once adjusted, he looked around to see he was lying in the swan bed and when he went to move, he felt a slight weight on his chest and something warm snuggle closer to him. He gazed down to see Melody, peacefully slumbering with her thumb in her mouth and her head resting comfortably on his chest. He smiled at her innocence and then softly groaned.

He had just dreamt about him making sweet, passionate love to Rora. He shook his head to rid himself of the dream and quietly and swiftly detangled himself from Melody. She made a whimper from the loss of heat, but he quickly remedied that by wrapping her in the sheet. He then went to take a shower

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

10 minutes later, he came out feeling a great deal better. He was now wearing a frilled white dress shirt that was V-cut so it revealed some of his chiseled chest. He wore black comfortable dress pants and black boots. He also wore his black robe over his clothes and made sure that his mask covered the right side of his face. He then went and checked on Melody, seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her serene expression. He strolled over to her and gently laid a kiss on her forehead. She sighed happily and snuggled more into the sheets. He then had the urge to compose and stepped out of the room.

The candles surrounding his organ were illuminating a warm feeling that made the lair really homey. He walked down the stairs and sat at his organ, thinking of both the mother and daughter that now occupied Christine's old dressing room. He couldn't get them out of his head. As the images of Rora plagued his mind, a sweet melody came to mind and he began to play.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A few hours later, Melody awoke hearing a melodic tune. She looked around, noting that she wasn't in her bed yet she didn't feel scared, but safe. She then quickly remembered her finding the secret entrance, her near death experience, and the man who saved her life and brought her to his home. She quickly slipped from the bed and noticed that it was in the shape of a beautiful swan. She gently traced it and never noticed the music had stopped or the presence that was now behind her.

"Like it?" came a husky voice.

Melody yelped and turned to see Erik smiling and looking down at her with warm eyes.

"You scared me, Ewick."

"I'm sorry, mon ange." He apologized.

Melody smiled and ran to him, hugging his legs.

Erik chuckled and stroked her hair. "Good morning to you too, mon ange."

"Morning."

She then noticed a yellow retriever watching them intently. The retriever had a thick coat of fur with some that touched the floor and had brown eyes. The dog was sitting down on her hind legs. Erik saw Melody looking at his dog curiously.

"Melody," he said. "I'd like for you to meet my dog, Alexia."

Melody slowly walked towards Alexia and stuck her hand out so she could smell her. As soon as Melody's hand was in range, Alexia sniffed her hand and then licked it. Melody giggled and began petting her. Alexia moved closer and began nuzzling and licking Melody and all you could hear was Melody's laughter. After a few minutes, Alexia stopped her assault and went to Erik's side.

"Seems that Alexia has taken a liking to you, Melody." Erik laughed and scratched her behind her right ear. Alexia's eyes closed and her left hind leg began thumbing.

After a few moments, Erik stopped and turned his attention to Melody. "Are you hungry, mon ange?"

Just then Melody's stomach gave a growl and she laughed in embarrassment. Erik chuckled before he swept a laughing Melody in his arms and took her to the kitchen. After having a good breakfast, Erik gave Melody a tour of his lair. She was mostly interested in his music, art and singing. While Erik was at his organ composing, Alexia kept a watchful eye on Melody who was walking around the lair until a drawing caught her eye. She walked over to it and saw a beautifully drawn picture of herself in her mother's room, sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and Shadow lying next to her. The picture looked very life-like.

Another caught her attention and she turned to see a drawing of her mother sleeping with a rose in her hand. The strokes on her face were so delicate and were drawn with great care. She never knew that Erik was so talented until now.

She then saw a drawing of herself, her mother and Shadow. In the drawing, she was sitting on her mothers' lap, smiling her sweet, childlike smile while Aurora sat in a chair, her head resting on hers, smiling her gorgeous smile, her right arm draped around Melody while the other was petting Shadow who was sitting next to them. Melody smiled at that.

"You dwaw this, Ewick?" she asked.

He looked up from his music sheet he was writing on and turned to see what she made a comment about. He saw her looking at one of his favorite drawings of her and her family. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I did."

"It's beautiful!" Melody commented, running over to him. She stood beside him as he looked down at her with his caring eyes. Erik saw that she wanted to get on so he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Can you teach me?" she asked. "Pwease!!" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Erik laughed heartedly. He could never say no to her. "It'd be my pleasure, mon ange."

Melody clapped and cried joyously, hugging Erik, which returned it. Since he knew that he wouldn't be able to compose anymore, Melody decided on a game of "Chase". Erik; though was timid of playing, worrying about her safety and wounds since she wasn't familiar with the labyrinth as he was, gently told her that while they play the game, she has to be careful and not to go into any dark places and be mindful of her wounds. She agreed.

She then ran from him and he went after her. Every time he caught her, he'd tickle her, being careful of the cuts and bruises that she still had. After a few games of "Chase", they spent hours laughing and joking. Soon, it was time for Melody to return to her room.

"But I don't wanna go, Ewick!" she pouted.

Erik smiled and gently stroked Melody. He immensely enjoyed her company, but knew she had to return. "You must return, mon ange," he coaxed. "Don't you miss your mother and Shadow?"

Melody thought of this. She did miss them, but she enjoyed spending time with Erik.

She sighed dejectedly. "All wight."

Erik smiled at her and scooped her up. He held Melody as he, with Alexia, took a tunnel that would lead to her mother's room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

When they reached the mirror, they saw that Shadow was the only one in the room. Erik gently set her on her feet. Melody gazed at him sadly. A few tears fell. Erik bent to her level and wiped them away. Melody took his in hers. Erik smiled comforting and Alexia nuzzled her.

"Will I see you again, Ewick?"

Erik nodded his head. "You will."

He then opened the mirror and she stepped out, looking back at him.

She quickly ran back to him and hugged him dearly to her.

"I don't wanna leave you, Ewik!" she cried.

"I don't want you to leave me either, mon ange." He whispered. "But you'll see me again."

"How?" she asked cutely.

"I'm everywhere." he gently tapped her knowingly on her nose and winked, which caused Melody to giggle.

"Now go." He coaxed.

Melody nodded, giving him and Alexia one last hug and quickly left.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As she came out and door to the mirror close, she looked back to see both Erik and Alexia watching her.

She smiled at them and Erik returned hers. She laid a hand on the mirror and Erik mimicked.

"You will see me again, mon ange." She heard his voice everywhere.

He and Alexia began to fade into the shadows until they were no more. Melody felt tears well up, but hope filled her heart when she remembered that Erik had said that she would see him again. She turned and saw a note with her name on it. She went over and grabbed the note. It read:

_Dearest Melody,_

_When you have returned, I won't be here. I hate leaving you by yourself, but Md. Giry wanted to speak to me and I don't want to disappoint her. I won't be gone long. I've left the key so make sure to lock the door. Keep Shadow with you and you'll be safe. You may explore the Opera Populaire, but don't wander too far. If you see a stranger, don't talk to them; instead, look for me, Meg, Jessie or Md. Giry. If you get hungry, the kitchen is just down the hall, turn left and it's the third door on your right. I should be done by lunchtime._

_Know that I love you, my songbird_

Melody smiled and went to look over at Shadow, who had watched her. "Let's go explowing, Shadow."

Shadow barked and then walked under her, lifting her onto his back. She laughed and hung onto him as they explored.

**TBC**

**AN: **How was this chapter? I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and enjoyed this story. I will update very soon so keep an eye out. Please R & R!**  
**


	7. Auditions & a New Patron

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Since I've gotten so many good reviews, I've decided to treat you all with another chapter.

As Rora anxiously waited her turn, her thoughts went to the conversation she and Md. Giry had the other night. It was about what happened 3 years ago with the fire and what transpired. Md. Giry warned her to not go down to the cellars of the Opera House and not to anger the Ghost that resided there and made her promise not to seek him out. Rora agreed. She came back to the present as Carlotta sung her song with a sour note and this caused her to cringe.

**_"_****_My lord!"_** she said to herself. **_"She sounds like nails on a chalkboard!"_**

Both Meg and Jessie stood next and they seemed to be thinking the same thing because they eyes were shut tightly and wore a painful expression on their faces. When Carlotta finished, Monsieur Reyer thanked her as well as both their managers and called for the next girl to audition. She then saw Md. Giry come strolling up to them.

"I need a word with my daughters, Rora," she said. "Will you please excuse us?"

"Certainly," Rora replied and watched the Girys leave.

Both Meg and Jessie said that they'd be back in time for her audition and left with their mother. She was now alone and felt her nerves return. **_"Calm down, Aurora,"_** she said to herself. **_"You can do it."_**

She twitched her hands nervously as one of the other girls who were trying out. Her name was Brittany Masters. She had stunning blue eyes and fair-haired. Her hair fell into wavy curls that framed her face. Rora thought she was beautiful and her voice was breathtaking and the voice of an angel. As she watched Brittany's audition, she could see that Britney had everyone under her spell.

**_"_****_Her voice is exquisite!"_** she thought as Brittany's song came to an end. **_"My voice is nothing compared to hers."_**

Rora felt her heart clench and tears well up at the thought of not making Prima Donna and her confidence began to wither. She turned to leave when….

"_Stay where you are, Aurora."_ commanded a rich voice in her head.

Rosa's body tensed and she whipped her head around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. She heard the person chuckle and it sent shivers through her body. _"I know you are trying to find me, ma cheri and you won't succeed."_

"Who are you?" she quietly asked.

_"__Think of I as an admirer, ma cheri,"_ came the reply. _"Do not give up something that you so dearly love, Aurora."_

"H-H-H-how do you know my name?" she gasped with fear in her voice.

Somehow, the voice took notice of her fear. _"No need to fear me,"_ came the person's voice in a soothing tone. _"I have no intent to do you harm. And as for how I know your name, I'm everywhere and watch what goes on in this Opera House,"_

Rosa relaxed her tensed body as the mysterious voice spoke to her. The voice seemed soothing and held a power over her that she could not escape and she didn't want to. This both confused and frightened her. No voice has ever had this power of her.

"Where are you, monsieur?" she asked.

_"__As I've told you, I'm everywhere"_ came a chuckle. _"You're turn is next. Give the song that you've decided to sing your soul, your heart, your passion and emotion and you WILL become Prima Donna, Aurora."_

And as soon as the last word was said, Rora felt voice leave her. She looked up in the catwalks and saw nothing.

"Miss Stephens!" can Monsieur Reyer's voice. "It's your turn now."

Rora looked at him and apologized profusely and stood where Britney had been only moments ago. She looked at the managers who watched her closely.

"And what song will you be singing, Miss?" Reyer inquired.

"It's called Orinoco Flow, monsieur." Rora replied.

"Very well," he said. "You may begin.

Rora took a couple of deep breaths and began singing in a quiet voice.

_Let me sail, let me sail, let the Orinoco flow  
Let me reach, let me beach on the shores of Tripoli  
Let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore  
Let me reach, let me beach far beyond the Yellow Sea_

"Pardonne moi, mademoiselle," Reyer spoke. "Can you please sing a bit louder?"

Rora felt her heart begin to speed up and felt her nerves begin to spike. She started to breathe harder and she began to see black spots and felt lightheaded. She began to sway when the same voice that had spoken to her just a few moments came.

_"__Stay calm and focused, Aurora,"_ the voice said. _"Take in deep breaths."_

Rora did as was told and she began to feel a bit better.

_"__Do not worry, Aurora,"_ the voice said. _"Sing with your whole heart and soul and you will be magnificent."_

Rora's nerves and heart calmed greatly and the black spots she saw disappeared.

_"__Very good, ma cheri,"_ the voice soothed. _"Now sing!"_

This time, Rora felt her confidences perk up and sang with her whole heart and soul.

_Let me sail, let me sail, let the Orinoco flow  
Let me reach, let me beach on the shores of Tripoli  
Let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore  
Let me reach, let me beach far beyond the Yellow Sea_

Everyone felt their hearts speed at the passion that flowed from her voice. It surpassed Brittany's Carlotta's and even their former Diva, Christine Daae.

_Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away_

_From Bissau to Palau, in the shade of Avalon  
From Fiji to Tiree and the Isles of Ebony  
From Peru to Cebu feel the power of Babylon  
From Bali to Cali, far beneath the Coral Sea_

_Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away_

_From the north to the south, Ebudæ into Khartoum  
From the deep Sea of Clouds to the Island of the Moon  
Carry me on the waves to the land I've never been  
Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen_

_We can sail, we can sail with the Orinoco Flow  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
We can steer, we can near with Rob Dickens at the wheel  
We can sigh, say good-bye Ross and his dependencies  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away_

_We can reach, we can beach on the shores of Tripoli  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
From Bali to Cali, far beneath the Coral Sea  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
From Bissau to Palau, in the shade of Avalon_

_We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
We can reach, we can beach far beyond the Yellow Sea  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
From Peru to Cebu, feel the power of Babylon  
We can sail, we can sail  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
We can sail, we can sail_

_Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away  
Sail away, sail away, sail away_

When the song ended, Rora looked around and saw everyone with their mouths opened and their eyes bugged out. Both Meg and Jessie were the first to clap and the others joined in calling for an encore and how beautiful her voice was and that made her smile. Everyone then watched as the managers stood off and conversed.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Both Mr. Andre and Firmin were astounded by the young woman's voice. She surpassed Christine in their minds and thought that if SHE were Prima Donna, she would bring more money than both Christine and Carlotta combined.

"I think we have found our Prima Donna, Andre," Firmin spoke.

"Indeed," Andre agreed. And they strolled over to the group.

"I'd like everyone's attention, please," Andre said, gaining everyone's attention.

"First," Firmin said. "We must congratulate everyone on their brilliant performances."

Everyone cheered. Carlotta straightened her dress, which was a hot pink dress that was frilled at the end.

"It was a tough decision with all your wonderful voices." Andre said.

"And with no further ado," Firmin said. "We give you our new Prima Donna, Miss…."

Carlotta began to walk out, ready to comment….

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

"…. Aurora Stephens!!"

Carlotta stopped; her mouth agape with shock.

Aurora's eyes widen and both Jessie and Meg cheered, congratulating her. Md. Giry gently coaxed Aurora onto stage and when she did, multiple clapping and whistles ringed around the theatre. She blushed when some of the male stagehands looked at her.

"Congratulations," Andre said. "Miss Stephens."

When the initial shock left her, Rora gave a cry of happiness and then shocking everyone, hugged both managers, thanking them.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Weeks came and went and Md. Giry had Rora practice her part in the upcoming opera _Hannibal _nonstop. She was very proud of Rora and both Jessie and Meg congratulated her and planned a party for her. Carlotta, on the other hand, was furious. She whined and begged that she get the leading role, but both Mr. Andre and Mr. Firmin had picked Rora. Carlotta threatened Rora that she would pay.

Rora was concerned for Melody.

After practice, she told Meg what had transpired and Meg informed her to pay no attention to Carlotta. Rora felt more at ease, yet had that lingering doubt that Carlotta would bide to her threat.

As she was leaving the dance floor, Md. Giry called her from the sidelines.

"Aurora," Md. Giry called. "Would you please come here?"

"Of course, Md. Giry," she said and quickly bade her goodbyes to both Jessie and Meg.

As she walked over to where Md. Giry was, she saw in the corner of her eyes movement. She turned and closely looked into the shadows, but didn't see anything. She shrugged it off and continued. She finally reached Md. Giry and saw a young, handsome man next to her. He, to her, looked 20-30 years of age. He was about 6'0 with shoulder-length blonde hair that he had in a low ponytail and his eyes are grey-green. He was wearing a black shirt and brown leggings. She didn't know what it was, but he gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Ah, Aurora," Md. Giry said, gaining the man's attention.

"Hello, Md. Giry." Rora replied.

Md. Giry smiled warmly at her. "I'd like for you to meet Mr. Damian Steelé, our new patron. Mr. Steelé, I'd like to introduce our newest Prima Donna and my adoptive daughter, Miss Aurora Stephens."

Aurora looked at him and bowed gracefully. "Pleased to meet you, monsieur."

She then looked up to see Damian looking at her with lustful eyes and it gave a feeling of dread. This feeling was unnerving and she didn't enjoy it. The way Damian stared at her, which reminded her of "him" and the way he touched her.

Damian took her hand and kissed it, smiling at her wolfishly. "Believe me, mademoiselle, and the honor's mine."

Rora took her hand away from him quickly and turned her attention to Md. Giry.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik felt his blood boil as he watched Rora being introduced to their newest patron, Mr. Damian Steelé.

He watched as she was beckoned by Md. Giry to join her and as she made her way towards Md. Giry and a young man he didn't recognize. Halfway there, she stopped and looked his way. His breath was caught and for a moment he thought she had seen him, but when she had shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way, he let out a relieved sigh. He then watched as Md. Giry introduced her to their newest strapping young patron. He felt his heart begin to break at the feeling that the past was repeating itself. He shook his head to rid himself of this thought and watched Aurora bow gracefully to their patron. She had the grace of a swan.

He then saw what he could only describe as lust and desire in Damian's eyes as he stared at Aurora. His blood raged to a new degree to see that he again had competition for Aurora. Even though he was saw what was transpiring, he could tell Aurora felt uncomfortavle in Damian's presence. And gave him hope. Hope that he could find the happiness he's always longed for with Aurora.

He then saw Damian smile at Aurora wolfishly and he growled. The ends of his teeth were slightly pointed and he felt his ears flatten against his head. His growling ceased somewhat when he saw Aurora take her hand back.

Erik then decided to "welcome" their newest patron and let him know that this was HIS Opera House.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Md. Giry looked at her, perplexed. She had seen Rora become rigid when Damian looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. This concerned her. She gave Rora a questioning look, which Rora caught and gave her a look that said: "I'll tell you later". She nodded.

"Well," Md. Giry continued, "Mr. Steelé will be the new patron of the Opera House."

"Ah," Rora said. "If you'll both excuse, I have to go check on Melody." She curtsied once again and left.

Damian watched Rora leave, a plan forming in his mind. **_"Such a beauty!!"_** he thought, a sinister smile grazing her lips. **_"I MUST have her!!! She WILL be mine!!"_** with that last thought, the name Melody came up. He turned to Md. Giry, who was looking at him with knowing eyes.

**_"_****_I hope Mr. Steelé isn't thinking of pursuing Aurora,"_** she thought.

"Who's this "Melody", Md. Giry?" he asked.

"Melody is her sweet daughter." Md. Giry answered.

"Ahh," he said. He then excused himself, telling Md. Giry that he had "work" to do.

**TBC**


	8. Music of the Night & Assault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Thank you all who have reviewed. Its truly inspired me. I need ideas or suggestions on how Erik and Aurora should meet.

Erik calmed as he watched Aurora leave to check on Melody. He didn't follow her just yet. He looked onto what Md. Giry was saying to Mr. Steelé. He could see that M Giry had Aurora's best interest at heart and He had both heard and seen Md. Giry take on the role of a mother figure to Aurora last night. He could see that Md. Giry was quite taken with both mother and daughter and watched over them like a mother hen does with her chicks.

He then saw Damian leave and concluded that he had a house call to make, letting their newest patron know that this was HIS opera house and not to pursue a relationship with Aurora Stephens.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Later that night, Rora gave Melody a lecture about how worried she was that made Melody felt terrible for disappearing and continuously apologized. Rora gave her daughter a smile and told her to inform her where she would be next time and Melody agreed. She then told her of Erik and how compassionate he was, describing him a kind, caring gentleman, but left out the mirror that it led to his home and of the mask he wore. Rora smiled and told her of her day and that the Opera Populaire had a new patron. She also told her of her how she felt being near Mr. Damian Steelé and Melody had a feeling that he didn't mean well. A little later, after they both bathed and got dressed, Rora tucked Melody and sung a lullaby to help her sleep.

Once Melody was asleep, Rora decided to go to the roof since she had gotten approval from Md. Giry that she could; yet warned her to be cautious and she agreed.

She was now dressed in a warm light lavender dress that brought out her eyes and draped her new silver cloak that was welcoming present from both Meg and Jessie over her in case it was colder than what she was told. She also told Shadow to stay and watch over Melody. Shadow was hesitant in letting Rora roam around the Opera House by herself, but she told him that she really needed to clear her head. She kissed Melody's forehead, gently rubbing it with her nose and then left for the roof.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Damian was in his office going over some paperwork when...

"Greetings, Mr. Steelé," a husky voice called from all around.

Damian stood abruptly that his chair fell. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

He looked around and saw a dark figure in the shadows and there came a chuckle. "Oh, Mr. Steelé," said a "hurtful" voice, "I'm very surprised you've never heard of me."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Damian roared, quickly strode to his desk and grabbed his sword.

"Who am I?" mocked the voice. "Why, I am the Phantom of the Opera."

"Preposterous!!" Damian exclaimed. "There's no such thing as the "Phantom of the Opera"!"

Before he knew it, it felt the end of a blade sticking into his back and a figure emerged from the shadows. Damian's eyes widen at seeing the Phantom. **_"So he_** is **_real!"_**

"I beg to differ, monsieur. Now, you listen to me, monsieur," Erik hissed. "And listen closely. You shall not pursue a relationship with Miss Stephens."

"Why should I not, monsieur Phantom?" Damian asked. "If I want to pursue Miss Stephens, who's to say I can't? You!"

Quick as lightning, he felt a trickle of liquid sliding down his cheek and he brought his hand and wiped the liquid away, seeing that it was blood!

The Phantom had cut him!!

"How dare you!"

He then swung at Erik, trying to strike him, but Erik quickly ducked and hid in the shadows. When all he hit was air, he grabbed the edge of his desk, regaining his balance.

"Aww," came the mocking, "what's the matter, monsieur? Tired?" And then there was chuckling and the cold voice warned. "I'll warn you for the last time, leave both Miss Stephens and her daughter alone. They're under my protection."

Damian felt the blade leave him. "If I see you anywhere near either Miss Stephens or her daughter; there will consequences." And with the feel of cold air, the figure was gone.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After he warned their patron to leave Rora and her daughter alone, Erik needed to calm his nerves so he went to the roof and when he stepped out into the cool fresh air, he felt his anger had somewhat diminished yet not completely. With the memory of his visit and threat to Mr. Steelé, he felt a little better. Suddenly, a song that he had not sung in a long time came to mind and he began singing.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora had been on the roof for an hour, taking in the breathtaking sight of Paris at nighttime when she heard the most handsome voice. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice but could see who the voice belonged to.

"Hello?" her sweet voice called.

The voice suddenly ceased and she looked behind her to see the end of a cape before it disappeared. She walked in the direction of where it came from. "Anyone here? Hello?"

There was still no response.

"If you're there, please don't stop," She pleaded. "It's a very beautiful song and I would gladly love to hear the rest."

When there came no reply, she sighed sadly and walked over to a statue of a horse rearing up. She looked upon the statue and gently touched it. She felt tears well up and she allowed them.

Just looking at this statue brought memories of her beloved stallion, Nightwing. She sighed sadly and then turned her back to it, never noticing watchful eyes on her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik stopped singing when he had heard her lovely voice calling out and even though he wanted to respond, he held his tongue. He heard her plea for him to continue and yet he stayed silent. He watched as she sighed sadly and that broke his heart. He then saw her walk to the statue he was hiding behind and gaze at it with sad eyes. He was curious to why looking at the statue made her sad. He then saw that her back was to him. He wanted to see her happy, not miserable so he decided to finish the song.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soooaaaarrrrrr  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the Music of the Night_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora felt her spirit soar when the voice began to sing again. She thought the voice was that of an angel. The voice held such raw emotion: pain, love, betrayal, lonliness passion, strength, and hope. She felt like she was in a trance and floating on cloud 9. She didn't want this feeling to ever go away. She gazed around to find the singer, but couldn't.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you were you long to bbbbeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Only then can you belong to me_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

He felt his heart speed as the song came to an end. He could see that his voice captivated her because he saw the look of pure bliss on her face

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the Music of the Night_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rosa opened her eyes as the last verse of the song was sung.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the….nnnniiiiigggghhhhtttttttt_

She sighed as the note drifted into the night.

"That was magnificent." She sighed.

"Thank you, mademoiselle." Came a rich voice.

"What's it called monsieur?" she asked the voice.

""Music of the Night"." Came the reply.

"It's very fitting."

"Merci."

Before Rora could say another word….

"Good evening, Miss Stephens" called a deep voice that made Rora cringe.

She groaned in annoyance as she watched Damian stroll up to her. She wanted to get away from him but she had to be polite and placed a fake smile on and turned her attention to him. He was at her side in a flash.

"Good evening, Mr. Steelé," she said. "How can I help you?"

"Please," he smiled. "Call me Damian, Aurora. And I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik was watching from his hiding spot and felt hot rage boil within him. He clenched and unclenched his fists in a tight ball to keep himself from lashing at Damian. He could clearly see that Damian was "flirting" with HIS Aurora. That fop had not heeded his warning and even had the nerve to interrupt their conversation!

He watched as the patron ask Rora to dinner and he felt his heart break at the thought of Rora being with Damian. He turned to leave when her sweet voice rang out.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"I'm sorry, Mr. Steelé," she apologized. "But I must decline for I'm weary and desire to rest."

Damian felt his anger rise and wanted to lash out at her, but kept it at bay and gave her a smile. "Very well. Some other time perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

Damian made an attempt to take her hand but she moved away and towards the statue.

"Please leave, Mr. Steelé," she said, glaring at him.

"Why are we on last name basis, Aurora?" he asked.

"Because I don't feel comfortable around you," Rora said.

"Maybe," Damian said running a lone finger up her arm in what he thought a seductive manner, "We should get to know one other,"

She quickly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" And Damian became angered.

"I can't do that," he said, harshly grabbing her arms and turning her around. Rora gasped at this and tried to pry herself from.

"Let me go!!" she commanded. "Let me go this instant!"

"I can't," he smiled wolfishly.

He then forced her to back up until her back made contact with the stonewall and she yelped from the pain of the impact. While doing this, Rora thrashed around, trying to free herself.

"STOP!!" she cried, tears welling up and kept fighting. "Please stop! HELP!!!"

"Stop moving, you bitch!!" he slapped her hard, drawing blood.

Rora's head flew to her right side; the intense pain of the slap immobilized her and her crying increased. And when she felt his hands begin to grope her, she tried one last time to call for help.

She screamed. "HELP ME, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!!!!"

Damian's eyes widen and mentally slapped himself for releasing her mouth and clamped his hand over it to shut her. Her eyes widen as she saw the look in his eyes. He looked like a madman.

"No one going to save you." He hissed. "I always get what I want and what I want is you."

Rora closed her eyes and prayed for someone to save her.

**TBC**

**AN:** Ooohhh, a cliffie! What's going to happen to Aurora? Please R & R!!


	9. Saved & Carlotta's Misfortune

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Sorry for the long update, but I have Writer's Block and I'm in desperate need of help. I don't know where to take the story. If anyone has ideas or suggestions, please leave them in your review.

As Damian touched her inappropriately, she cried and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. She then felt some of his weight leave her and by the sound of a belt moving, she knew that Damian was unbuckling his trousers and her assumptions were correct when the weight returned and the ripping of her dress. She cried and when she felt that he was about to continue, she felt him being yanked off her and she balled herself into a fatal position, shivering from the cold. She was in too much shock with the thought of being raped when a voice interrupted her that sent chills down her spine.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!" bellowed a voice. "AFTER I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME NEAR HER?!"

She had no strength to see who had saved her. All she heard were murmured voices and then grunts and the sound of a body falling. She felt herself being covered by a cloak and lifted into arms that made her feel safe and protected. Her head gently hit a chest that was both warm and soft. She spared a glance to look into see piercing glowing eyes looking at her in concern and she fell into darkness.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik was furious as he watched Damian manhandle Rora. And then he lost all reason when he watched as Damian slapped Rora and then began tearing off her dress. With a roar he leapt from his hiding and literally tore Damian from Rora.

Damian hit a nearby statue and shook his head to clear his dazed eyes. When his eyes were cleared, he looked up and saw the silhouette of…

"…The Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik smirked but it left his face. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?!!" He bellowed. "AFTER I INSTRUCTED THAT YOU WERE TO NEVER COME NEAR HER?!"

"Why are you so interest in Aurora, Phantom?" Damian asked.

"That doesn't concern YOU, monsieur." Erik hissed.

"Oh, it doesn't, does it?" Damian sneered.

Erik growled and took out his lasso and wrapped it around Damians' neck and began pulling, wanting to kill the man. Damian's face became blue as his lips and he was choking, trying to get life-breathing air into his lungs. Erik smiled as Damian choked, but he then remembered Rora and what she would think if he killed.

He didn't want become the monster again; the cold-blooded murderer that cared for NO ONE. He wanted Aurora to love the man behind the mask. He felt his anger leave him, yet not all was gone. He released his hold on the lasso and placed it back in its place and then hit Damian over the head with his sword's hilt and then went to Rora, who was in fatal position. Erik felt his heart clench at the sight. She was almost nude, but with a few straps of clothing protecting her from the chilled night. He saw her shiver and took his cloak off, covering her with it. He then moved his arms under her back and knees and picked her up.

He looked down at Aurora and watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He could tell she was frightened and cast a worried look at her. She then became limp in his arms.

Erik worriedly looked down at the woman in his arms. He thought of taking her to his lair, but then he realized it was too soon for her to see his world so he decided to bring her to Md. Giry.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Aurora/Mommy!!" called two voices.

Rora began to stir, hearing the voices. As she started to sit up, she felt sore and tender. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jessie, Meg and Md. Giry, along with Melody and Shadow. Md. Giry sighed relieved. Melody then lunged at her. She wrapped her arms around Rora. Rora gave a gasp of pain.

"Melody, sweetheart," she took an intake of breath. "Not so hard."

"Melody," Meg gently tore Melody away from Rora. "Let go. Your mother's in a lot of pain."

Melody released Rora, whom sighed in relief. Melody whimpered a little, and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sowwy, mommy."

Rora smiled and then gently placed Melody's chin between her thumb and index finger, making her look at her. "I'm not angry, sweety," she spoke soothingly. "I just need you to be more cautious if you're going to hug me, k?" Melody nodded, smiling.

"We're so glad you're all right, Rora," Jessie said.

"You had us worried." Meg said.

"What happened?" Rora asked. "All I remember is being on the roof, hearing an angel's voice," all three Giry's became stiff. "And then Damian coming to me, asking me to join him for dinner, which I declined, then he assaulting me and someone picking me with the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."

"There was no one on the roof, Aurora," Md. Giry said. "A stagehand found you unconscious and brought you here."

"But what about the eyes I saw?" Rora said. "They were like molten amber and glowed in the dark."

"There was NO ONE there on the roof with you, Rora." Meg said.

"But…" Rora said.

"Come," Md. Giry interrupted, coaxed gently, "Let's let Aurora get some rest."

All three Giry ladies walked over to the door and were about to leave when they noticed someone missing…Melody!!

They turned to see Melody getting herself comfy. Md. Giry started towards her, when both Jessie and Meg shook their heads. They then left to allow Melody be near Rora.

As they began to walk to the practice, Md. Giry began to remember what had transpired when they had found Rora in her room beaten and bruised.

_**&Flashback&**_

_**All three Giry women were walking towards Rora's room when….**_

**_"_**_**MMMOOOMMMMMMMYYYY!!!"**_

**_"_**_**That was Melody!!" both Jessie and Meg exclaimed. All three took off at a run to the room.**_

_**When they reached the room, they gasped at the sight before them. Rora was lying on her bed; bruised and had some cuts and her right cheek had a large red handprint, which was swollen.**_

_**They saw Melody crying and Shadow trying to comfort her. They ran in and Md. Giry immediately called for the doctor. Meg ran to Melody and took her in her arms, comforting the crying child. **_

_**Minutes later, the doctor, Dc. Steve Grey came in with his doctor's suit and bag. He was a kind and trustworthy friend of the Giry's. He had short sandy-blonde hair that had some grey in it. He had kind and wise brown eyes and was clean-shaven. Once his eyes laid on Rora, he immediately went to work. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, he finished. He had bandaged her cuts and put ointments on her bruises. He then checked to see if she had a concussion. While he did this, Md. Giry noticed a look he had in his eyes. It was one of concern and knowing.**_

**_After his assessment, he asked Md. Giry if he could talk to her alone. She complied. She quickly looked over to the mirror, feeling that Erik was behind it and he was._**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**(This isn't part of the Flashback!)**

Erik was watching behind the mirror as the doctor looked over Rora. Even though he knew Dr. Grey, he still felt uncomfortable him looking her over. He watched over Rora, whom was unconscious. He felt his heart constrict at her appearance. The bruises were now more noticeable and the red handprint on her right cheek was redder.

He felt anger well in and growled, trying to frighten the bruises and the handprint away, yet they didn't.

His eyes found the distraught Melody whom was crying in Meg's arms. He wanted to the one comforting her, but felt grateful that she had Meg.

He watched as the doctor finish his examination and then he, along with Md. Giry walked out of the room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**(Now here's where the flashback continues)**

_**Outside of the room, Steve was talking to Md. Giry. "I'm afraid, Antoinette," he said. "That Miss Aurora was assaulted."**_

_**Antoinette gasped. "Was she…"**_

**_"_****_It seemed that someone had tried," Steve said. "But failed."_**

**_"_**_**Thank god," she said. "Do you know who it was?"**_

**_"_**_**No," Steve said. "Do you know anyone who would?"**_

_**Antoinette then began to think. Something then clicked in her mind. She covered her mouth. "Not that I know of, but I have seen our patron eyeing her."**_

_**Steve looked at her baffled. "What?"**_

**_"_**_**Our new patron, Mr. Damian Steelé…." She began.**_

**_"_**_**Ahh, yes," Steve said.**_

**_"_**_**I've noticed the way he has been watching and acting around Aurora," Antoinette said. "Every time she's in the same room as he, he looks at her with desire and lust. It worries me."**_

**_"_**_**Hmm," Steve said. "That's a problem."**_

**_"_**_**What shall I do?"**_

**_"_**_**I don't know."**_

_**After that, Steve big Antoinette goodbye and left because he had another appointment. Md. Giry walked back into the room.**_

_**&Flashback&**_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It has been a week and Rora was feeling a lot better. She still had a few bruises that were noticeable, but not very much. She was able to return to practice, but only for a short while. She was quite bored while she recuperated, but was overjoyed that Melody kept her company.

Sometimes after practice, Damian would come attempted to converse with her, and when she saw him, she'd tremble with fear and her eyes would widen in terror.

And then she'd quickly excuse herself and quickly leave. He had said he was sorry, but she knew he wasn't. She could see it in his eyes.

She had told them what had happened on the roof. Both Meg and Antoinette couldn't blame her. And then she told them of her savior and the vague description and saw both go rigid. She had asked what was wrong, but they didn't answer. She went to ask more, but one look from Antoinette, quickly silenced her.

Melody was introduced to Mr. Damian Steelé and instantly disliked him. She had a sixth sense that told her that the air surrounding Damian was greed, cruelty, lust and desire. But with Erik she felt pain, loneliness, heartache, longing for love, protection, comfort, and the smallest ounce of love that she felt was increasing. She knew the growing love radiating from was for both her and her mother.

When Damian tried to befriend her, she would pay no attention to him. Even Shadow kept his distance. He could feel and see the hunger and craving radiating off him for her. He didn't like it one bit.

With Erik, he felt the difference. Erik held protection, warmth, love, and tenderness. He knew he could trust Erik with both Melody and his mistress.

It was now practice and both Giry sisters and Rora were practicing extremely hard. Carlotta was practicing twirling. She looked over to Meg and Rora and smiled. **_"If little Miss "perfect" to have an "accident", then I can be Prima Donna once again!!"_** she thought evilly. She twirled intentionally towards the two and "bumped" into Rora, making all three fall.

"_Tu salope et ordure_ (You bitch and filth!!)" Carlotta yelled, slapping Rora, gaining gasps and murmurs.

Al three was stunned by Carlotta's action. Rora held her stinging cheek, tears welling up.

**"****CARLOTTA!!"** Antoinette yelled, walking towards the three. "Practice is over!!"

All the others stopped and watched what was to happen. The three stood up. Carlotta looked over to the two and gave Rora a conceited look that said, "You're finished!"

"Carlotta, why did you bump into Jessie, Meg and Aurora?" Antoinette asked.

"It was an accident, Md. Giry," she alleged.

"No it wasn't, mother!" Meg retorted.

"She deliberately bumped into us." Jessie replied.

Carlotta glared at the sisters. "You impudent tramps!"

Everyone gasped, but mostly Antoinette, her daughters, Rora, Damian, and the managers. Jessie had tears in her eyes and Meg went to her side to console her. Antoinette laid her hand over her mouth, her eyes held both shock and upset.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik was watching the practice he had seen Carlotta look at Rora with emotionless eyes. **_"Why is she looking at Rora that way? What she thinking?"_** he thought. His eyes then widened when he saw Carlotta purposely hit both Rora and Meg. **_"She didn't just do what I saw her do!"_**

He couldn't believe it!

Carlotta called Rora a bitch and filth and then had the nerve to slap her on the same cheek as Damian had. The rage that was in him had just doubled. He was ready to go and kill Carlotta for harming Aurora, but he stopped himself. If he killed Carlotta, then there would be no way for Aurora to fall in love with him.

**_"I_****_ can't start killing again,"_** he thought. **_"If I want Aurora to fall for me willingly, I have to go at a different approach. And not do what I did with Christine."_** He was already falling for her and even though his heart had been broken and it took 3 years to piece them back together, he felt in his heart that Aurora was different and this made him smile and his heart fluttered with anticipation.

If he were going to win her heart, he would have to let her come to him and not put a magic spell on her. He shook his head when the reminder that Carlotta had slapped Rora, an idea formed in his mind.

He would have revenge for Aurora!

He then heard Carlotta call the Giry sisters tramps and he as about to yell, but Rora beat her to it. He was so proud of her. He then watched what would happen next.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Carlotta!!" Md. Giry yelled.

"What?" she asked emotionlessly.

"How dare you call my daughters that?!" Md. Giry said.

"That's what they are, Md. Giry," Carlotta said. Her anger was blinding her.

"No, they aren't!" Rora retorted.

Everyone looked at her. "They're both the kindest and gentlest women I've ever met, including Md. Giry!"

All four Giry's smiled at her. Antoinette then thought of why Carlotta had slapped Aurora.

"Why did you slap Aurora for, Carlotta?"

Carlotta looked at Antoinette. "I slapped her because she stole what rightfully belongs to ME!"

"And what that might be?" she asked, knowing what she meant.

"She stole my position as Prima Donna of this Opera House!!" Carlotta yelled. "It belongs to me and only me!"

"Carlotta," Antoinette reasoned, "you need to let go of this hatred towards Aurora and her daughter. They haven't done anything wrong to you."

"I will never let this go!" Carlotta yelled, pointing her finger at Aurora. "I'll make sure she and her that disgusting daughter of hers is kicked out and are put on the street as the rats they are!!"

"Miss Carlotta," Mr. Firmin said. "I advise that you will refrain yourself from laying a hand on both Miss Giry's and Miss Stephens.

"If you lay a hand on them again, you will be thrown out of this Opera House." André said.

Carlotta looked at the managers and gaped at them. "You can't do that!! I am the House!!"

She stomped her feet and left to go to her room. Rora felt tears well in her. Both sisters tried to comfort her, but to no veil. She kindly excused herself and walked to her room. She never knew two people were following her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As Carlotta left to go to her room, a cold and menacing voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I advise that you do not harm the Giry sisters or Miss Stephens," she heard his voce all round. "If I see you do harm to either them or Miss Stephens daughter, there will dire consequences."

Carlotta sneered.

"What will be these "dire consequences"," she sneered. "Will you scare me?"

She then suddenly felt herself beginning to gasp for air. She grabbed what she knew was the Punjab lasso.

"No," hissed the voice next to her ear. "I will kill you. Consider this a warning, La Carlotta."

She then felt the Punjab loosen and the cold air wisp around her. She looked around for what she was the Opera Ghost and saw nothing. She caressed her sore and dry throat.

"I have no shame in ridding MY Opera House of you."

And then he was gone. Carlotta shuddered with the threat and knew that he was serious. She started to walk on 'til she came to her room. She began to open the door when…

"I'd advise that you don't open your door."

"And why is that?" Carlotta asked.

No reply.

She shrugged her shoulders, shrugging the warning off. When she opened her door….

**(Phantom's Ange: Should I stop here? Reviewers: NNNNOOOOOOO!!! Phantom's Ange: All right!!)**

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

_**SPALAP!!!!!**_

Carlotta shrieked as a bucket full of white paint dumped on her.

Everyone came running to see what the noise was and when they did, everyone busted out laughing. Her dress, as well as her was all white. She looked like a ghost!

She gasped. She pointed an accusing finger at Rora. "YOU'LL pay for this!!" she spat. "I swear!!!" And then ran into her room, slamming the door.

Everyone soon cleared and went back to their jobs. Rora stood there with both Meg and Antoinette.

"I will warn you not to go anywhere near Carlotta for a few days, Rora," Md. Giry warned.

"Yes, Madame," she said.

**TBC**


	10. Faust & Saved

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Thank you all for being patient with me and my story. So as promised, the REAL Chapter 10!! Warning: Child abuse is mentioned, but nothing too serious.

A month has passed and as instructed by Md. Giry, Rora avoided Carlotta. A new opera was to be played within the next week called _Faust_ and Aurora got the lead with Tony Jenkins as her co-star.

As she, along with the ballet rats and the chorus warmed up, she could sense eyes on her and she looked around to see Damian studying her. She then noticed a bruise that was in the shape of a rope on his neck. **_"How did he get a bruise on his neck?"_** she thought. She then remembered a month ago when he attacked her and her savior.

**_"_****_The person who saved me must have tried to strangle him."_** she realized. After this, she was called to rehearse her lines.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The night of _Faust_ was here and everyone was getting ready. Rora was dressed in her costume with both Melody and Shadow at her side.

"Good luck, mommy," Melody whispered.

Rora looked down at her daughter and gave her a kiss on her head. "Thanks, sweety." Monsieur Reyer began the music and that signaled that the opera had begun. The cast that was doing Act 1 went on stage and did their bit.

Soon, it was time for Rora and gave one last kiss. "Stay nearby where either I or Md. Giry can see you." And she went on stage, beginning to sing her part with her heart and soul.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody beamed as her mother sang. Every time her mother opened her mouth, it was heaven. Melody saw something move in the corner of her eyes and turned, seeing Damian watching her mother and he then walked on.

She had the vaguest suspicion that he was up to no good so she began following him, being mindful to stay out of sight. They soon reached his office and she crouched down so he wouldn't see her and watched him opening and closing his door.

What he didn't know was that there was a crack so Melody could peek inside. She stayed low and looked in.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Damian sat in his chair and thought of Rora while messaging his neck, still feeling the touch of the Phantom's noose around his neck.

"Damn that Phantom!" he hissed, slamming his fist on his desk. "Damn him!"

He then took out a picture of Rora and began to stroke her cheek. "Oh, my love," he cooed. "You're so beautiful and so mine!"

He then looked at the wall. "No one will have her…. no one but me!"

He heard a light gasp and turned his eyes to his door, but saw no one. He shrugged it off. "Oh, what I intend to do is kill that bastard child of hers, Melody, since I don't want Aurora to carry another's child except mine and say that Melody had an accident. She'll grieve for her daughter and will seek comfort and I will be the one that she will come to. Once she's my wife, I intend to take her every night and make her do my bidding, whatever they are. And if she doesn't obey me, there will severe consequences."

"NO!!!" came a cry and he turned to see Melody standing in the door, tears leaking from her eyes, yet she was angered. "I won't let you do that to my mommy!!"

"Oh?" he asked. "How are you going to stop me, you brat?"

"Like this!!" And Melody kicked him between his legs and took off running with Damian only a few meters behind her.

"Come here, you little monster!!" Damian roared, still in pain.

"HELP ME!!" Melody screamed, running faster.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The opera had finished and Erik was just leaving after he applauded with the rest of audience and threw a rose with the other flowers, he heard a sound. He shook his head and opened the secret panel in Box 5 and just started to leave when….

"HELP ME!!"

Erik stopped. There was no mistaking. Someone was calling for help. He quickly rushed to the person's aid.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody ran as fast as she could, quickly becoming tired. She knew that she couldn't outrun Damian. As she turned a corner, she found that she came to a dead-end.

"No!!" she whimpered.

"Got you now, you spoiled brat!"

Melody gasped and turned to see Damian huffing and puffing with a vicious look in his eyes. She began to whimper.

"There is nowhere here you can hide now, Melody." He said as he advanced on her. Melody kept whimpering as she backed into the dark corner.

Damian was inches from her and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet with her shrieking in fright.

"No!!" she wailed.

Damian then began hitting her and punching her. Melody cried out as she was being punched. This brought memories of beatings she got whenever she broke something.

"No!!" she cried, feeling blood trickle down. She couldn't fight back because she drained her energy to get away from Damian. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. After what felt like forever, she was tossed to the ground, hoping he was finished but then felt him kicking her.

"You're a revolting child!!" Damian yelled. "You're a mistake and I bet Aurora doesn't really love you."

She screamed out in pain as she felt him continue kicking her. She felt her heart shatter as she listened to his words. Did her mother loathe and think she was a mistake? Did she not love her? These thought ran through her mind as she was beaten. She cried out, hoping someone would hear her cries for help.

As she felt another blow and awaited another, a roar came from behind her and she opened her eyes slightly to see a form standing in front of her. The creature was too dark for her to see who it was and she then felt herself being gently picked up and cradled against a chest. She cried and whimpered in pain from her injures. The person who held her set her down gently against the wall. Her head lied limply on her left shoulder and then felt something wet touch her cheek. She whimpered again, moving away.

She felt the same wet thing lick her and cried out as it made contact with a scrape. She then began to shiver from the cold and then felt something warm and furry gently lay on her.

She opened her eyes and saw warm amber eyes looking down at her worriedly.

"A-A-Alexia?" Melody whimpered.

For it was Alexia that stood before her, gazing at her with worried eyes. Alexia yelped and laid gently on Melody, keeping her warm. Melody then turned her attention to Damian and saw…

"Erik." She sighed happily.

Ever since she left his side, every time she walked through the Opera House, she hoped to get a glimpse of her hero, but didn't and this made her miserable. Like her encounter with him and her time in his home was a dream, but he was here now and not a dream but very real and he saved her again.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik looked fiercely at Damian, holding his blade in his hand, standing just a few feet in front of both Alexia and Melody.

"How dare you lay a hand on Melody?!" he growled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, monsieur."

Damian grinned evilly. "I guess you should have, La Phantom."

Erik growled and tightened his grip on his sword. Damian then lashed out and Erik blocked his attack with his defense. This went on for a few moments until they were facing each other. Erik then punched Damian and he cried out, turning away from Erik. Erik thought that this was a good time to leave. He hit Damian with the hilt of sword and Damian fell on his back.

Erik had the urge to end his life, but fought against it. He sheathed his sword and ran to Melody, who was sleeping now. Alexia slowly got off her and Melody whimpered from the loss of heat, but snuggled close to Erik's chest as soon as he picked her up. He wrapped his cloak around her and headed to his home, intending on caring for her wounds.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**The Lair**

As soon as they reached the lair, Erik quickly ran to the room with the swan bed that he dubbed as Melody's room and gently set her on the bed and began tending to her injuries. During this, Melody made whimpering noises whenever Erik touched a bruise that was now showing. Erik growled. Melody looked like she did when they first met. He sighed and finished bandaging her.

As he collected all the materials he used, Melody began to wake. She groaned and leisurely opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She went to move, but a gentle hand prevented her.

"You need to rest, Melody." came a soothing voice that was all too familiar to her.

"Ewik." She called softly. She looked up and saw the half-masked man she came to love and think of as her father smile warmly at her and gently caress her hair.

"I am here, Melody." He spoke. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." She answered.

Erik then gently picked her up and then set her gently on the silk pillows and covered her. He then sat on her right, gazing at her worriedly.

"What happened, Ewik?"

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I…. I remember hearing Mr. Steelé saying what he was going to do to mommy and I."

"What did he say?" He saw tears well in her eyes and gently took her fragile hand in his. "I know it will be hard for you to tell me, but you must tell me, Melody or I won't be able to protect you and your mother."

Melody looked at him and knew he was right. "He said he was going to kill me. That I was a bastard child and that he didn't want mommy to carry anyone's child but his. And that I had an accident and that mommy will grieve for me and that mommy will seek comfort and he'll be the one she will come to."

By now, she could feel Erik become angered by the look in his eyes. She began to quiver with fright and Erik, seeing this, calmed and gently brought her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her trembling form. Melody clung to him, seeking comfort and began to sob. She felt Erik begin to make soothing noises and he stroked her back, being mindful of her cuts and bruises.

"Please, Melody," Erik spoke. "Continue."

After a few sniffles, Melody continued. "He then said that once mommy was his wife, he intended on taking her every night," Erik felt his blood boil. He knew what Damian meant by "taking her" and he shuddered with the thought of Damian touching Rora like that.

"He then said that he would make her do his bidding, whatever they were and if she didn't obey him, there would be serve punishment." Melody looked up at him.

"What did he mean by "taking her", Erik?" she asked innocently.

"I think that will be discussed another time," Erik said. "Now its time for you to rest and regain your strength."

Erik then gently set her back on the bed and re-covered her. As he began to stand, her hand clamped onto his wrist and looked at her.

"Please," she whimpered. "Don't go."

Erik knew that she was frightened that Damian would come for her even though he didn't know where they were. He smiled and agreed.

He took off his vest and shoes and got in, gently wrapping his arms around Melody. She snuggled close to him, wanting to feel his presence and warmth and when she was certain he wouldn't disappear, she fell asleep with Erik following her. A few minutes later, Alexia came strolling in and saw her master and pup sleeping and climbed on the end and followed them.

**TBC**


	11. Fever & Meeting the Phantom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** The fever idea came from my very good friend, Kaya Nah. Thank you.

The next morning Erik awoke to feeling something hot and turned to see Melody panting and gasping. He touched her head and took his hand away for her forehead was burning!! He quickly moved off the bed and grabbed a cloth, soaking it in cold water and applied it to her head, hoping that it would cool her. He then set to cool the rest of her body by filling the tub in the bathroom with cold water.

He then ran to Melody's room and took her shaking form and gently set her in the cold water. When she touched the water, she whimpered and tried to move away, but Erik kept hold on her. And when she was finally submerged in the water, Erik gently caressed her.

"I know you want to get out, Melody," he said. "But I need to get the fever down and the only way is to cool your whole body."

Melody whimpered some more and Erik began singing to calm her.

After a few minutes in the water, Erik touched her skin and saw that it wasn't as hot as before so he decided to take her out. He gently lifted her and laid her on the floor and wrapped a thin towel around her. He then went to her room and re-dressed her, getting her into some warmer clothes, but not too warm and covered her up.

He gazed at Melody who was slumbering and speaking incoherent words, but he caught "no, please", "Mommy!" and "Ewik!".

Erik sighed. He knew that he needed Aurora's help. He thought of going to Md. Giry, but she would be busy with the ballet rats and both her daughters would be practicing so that only left Aurora. He never pictured that this would be how they would meet, but he had no choice!!

Melody needed medical attention and Aurora knew her daughter better than he. He looked at Alexia and she him. "I need to get Aurora, Alexia and I want you to watch Melody very carefully."

Alexia barked and Erik patted her, grabbing his cloak and hurried to Aurora.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**After the Show the Previous night**

After the show ended, she looked to her right and only saw Shadow. Her eyes widened in fear and she looked at her other side, hoping Melody was there, but no. She asked him and he shook his head. She called her name a few times and saw both Giry sisters. After being congratulated, she finally found them.

"Meg, Jessie," she gasped. "Have you seen Melody?"

"Sorry, Rora," Meg said.

"We haven't." Jessie said. "Why?"

"She's missing!!" Rora cried and the Giry sisters gasped. "I told her to stay where either I or you and Md. Giry could see her. When the opera was over, I looked over to where she was and she was gone!!" Rora began crying in her hands and both Giry sisters bwgan to console her.

"Maybe she was exhausted today and wanted sleep." Meg said.

"Yes," Jessie added. "That may have been it."

"But," Rora said, looking up at the sisters. "I told her not to leave."

"Come," Meg said. "We must find Maman."

Just as they began to find Md. Giry, she came walking by.

"Mama?" both sisters called.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Melody?" Jessie spoke since Rora was crying.

"No. Why?"

"She's missing." Meg spoke calmly, even though inside she was crying. "We can't seem to find her, Maman."

"Oh my goodness." Md. Giry gasped. "Come all three of you, including you, Shadow."

All four followed Md. Giry and went to her room. Once there, Md. Giry began questioning Rora.

"Where did you last see her?"

"Right before I went on stage." She answered.

"And you didn't see her after?"

"No!" she began to weep and both sisters were on either side, consoling her while Shadow laid his head in her lap. Md. Giry gently grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"Do not worry, Aurora," she soothed. "Maybe she became tired and went to bed.

"Yes," Jessie exclaimed. "I implied that she may have been tired and desired sleep."

"But like I said before, when I got back, she wasn't there!!" Rora cried, weeping harder.

Md. Giry sighed and took her in her motherly embrace. "Shh," Rora wept for ten minutes until she couldn't.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and go to bed?" Md. Giry said. "In the morning, we will search for Melody."

Rora concurred and allowed both Meg and Jessie lead her to her room where she got cleaned and promptly fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Now**

Rora paced in her room, concerned and angered. She had just returned with the search party and they hadn't found Melody!! She couldn't believe Melody disobeyed her!!!

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Once Melody was safe, she'd lecture her and didn't want to frighten her child. "Where are you, Melody?"

As she paced, a voice called out:

_"__Calm yourself, Aurora."_ came the rich velvety voice and Rora felt shivers run down her spine at the intensity of the voice. It held a power over her that made her nerves begin to calm down.

"W-w-who are you?" she asked.

_"__My dear,"_ chuckled the voice. _"I thought you would know by now."_

"No, I don't," she said. She then heard the voice sing:

_Look at yourself in the mirror  
I am there iiinnnnssssiiiiddddeeee!_

It was the same voice she heard on the rooftop!!!

Rora looked at her mirror and gasped. A man clad in black with only a white porcelain mask on the right side of his face was standing there before her. A mist began to leak from the mirror, surrounding her and the room and the man stepped from the mirror.

"Who-who are you?" she asked and then realization hit her. "You're the Phantom of the Opera."

"Indeed." Erik said. "But there is no time. I must you to come with me." He held out his gloved hand.

Rora felt her nervousness change into anger. How dare this man demand that she follow him!! "Why should I go with you?" she growled.

Erik sighed. He knew this might happen, though he couldn't blame her. "Your daughter is very sick with a fever and I don't know what to do and I need your help."

"Melody's with you?!" she gasped. She then went to strike him, but he grasped her wrist tightly in his, but not hurting her. She glared at Erik. "What have you done with her?!"

"I've done nothing except save her from the patron."

"What…do you mean, "saved her"?"

Erik sighed. "Now is not the time." He turned his back and headed to the mirror. When he didn't hear Rora follow, he turned to see her still standing in her place. "Are you coming?"

Rora weighed her choices. This Phantom had Melody with him and she was sick. He could be a killer, but she then remembered that he said that she was sick with a fever.

Rora took a breath and hesitantly took his out-stretched hand and he began to lead her.

**TBC**


	12. Fever breaks & Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Credit for giving me the idea of Melody having a fever goes to my friend, Kaya Nah. She's a really good friend and wonderful writer. Please check out her stories. Thank you so much, Kaya. This chapter is for you.

Erik began to lead Rora down a brightly lit corridor that had statue arms that held candleholders. The light from the candles gave the corridor a warm and comforting feeling and Rora felt her nerves ease even though she was walking with Phantom.

She didn't know what it was, but Erik didn't frighten her. In fact, she felt at ease. She now felt bad for accusing him of harming her child.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Erik looked back at her. "What?"

Rora gazed at him with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry…for accusing you of harming my daughter, monsieur."

Erik gave her a smile. "I understand."

Rora felt a blush glaze her face and returned the smile and looked at him intently. "Oh?"

Erik gave her a full-blown smile that made Rora's heart both melt and flutter and fill her stomach with butterflies. "I would have done the same if I was you."

Rora smiled her sweet smile and it was Erik's turn to feel his heart burst with excitement. No one, not even Christine gave him a smile that made his heart leap with joy and fill his stomach with butterflies.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As they continued, both were in their own world and Rora took the time to study Erik and realized how handsome he was. His left face was flawless and his black hair slicked back. The white half-face mask gave him the mysterious and dangerous look, yet his amber eyes showed nothing but kindness. It was directed to both her and Melody. His aura sent waves of power, passion, and strength, yet there was also unhappiness and loneliness. She was totally mesmerized by him.

Every now and then Erik would glance her way and then back ahead of him. He felt somewhat uncomfortable that Rora was studying him, but he shook of the feeling. Right now, Melody needed her mother.

They stopped for a second and Erik took a lit torch in his right hand and held Rora's hand in his left. He then began to lead her down another lit corridor and before long; they came to a long stairwell and at the end, Rora saw a majestic black stallion all saddled. Erik led her to the horse.

"What next?" she asked and yelped when she felt herself being lifted and gently placed in the saddle.

She grasped the saddle, frightened of heights. She then felt Erik climb on behind her and him wrapping his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. She blushed and settled down.

"Like this," he whispered in her ear and then nudged the horse forward. Rora felt the animals' powerful muscles move as they journeyed on.

As they began their descent, Rora looked around, taking in the lit corridor. She had never anything like this.

"Wait 'til you see my home, mademoiselle."

Rora blushed and looked forward and heard Erik chuckling behind her. She could feel his laughter through his vibrating chest and she soon found herself laughing with him. All you could hear throughout the corridor was their laughter.

They soon reached the gondola **(I don't think I need to describe the boat)**, and Erik climbed down first and helped Rora down from the stead. As she was being lifted, her foot was caught in the sterup and Rora lost her balance and fell onto Erik's shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. Erik tightened his hold on her waist so she shouldn't fall off his shoulder. Once he freed her foot, he slid her from his shoulder and when her face was only centimeters from his, their eyes were locked. When she was holding onto Erik from his shoulder, she had felt the muscles in his arms and knew he was quite strong to be able to hold her weight. She felt her heart flutter as she gazed at his intense molten-gold eyes. They were a very rare color, yet they suited him. She felt herself blush and looked away.

Erik on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes from the beauty before him. With Roa being basket in the golden light of the candleholders, she looked like a nymph. Her eyes glowed like gems in the light. When she looked away, the spell was broken and he shook his head. He then removed his hands from her waist, never seeing Rora's disappointed look. She then shook her head also.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Thank you."

Erik smiled and then took hold of her and and helped her into the gondola.

"Thank you, monsieur." Rora smiled.

Erik felt himself blush, but pushed it away. He then grabbed the pole and with grace, pushed off and rowed towards his home.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Along the way, Rora took in the beauty of the world that lay beneath the opera. She couldn't believe such beauty was hidden and no one, with the exception of the Phantom, knew of its existence. As they continued, Rora saw huge statues of beings that reminded her of Greek gods with their mouths opened, looking like they were yelling on every side.

As Erik rowed the gondola around a corner, Rora spotted a maroon curtain that was a few meters before them, hanging. It seemed like it somehow knew they were coming because it rose and as it did, Rora saw an iron gate begin to rise and another curtain behind it parted. As they entered, Rora gasped and looked around, mesmerized by the beauty of her surroundings. She saw candelabras rise from the black glossy water and lit like they were never wet.

They soon reached the shore of the lair and Erik took care to dock the boat gently, climbing out ahead of Rora and whisking his magnificent cape to the side. Rora's breath was caught as she watched him. The way he moved made her think of a cat's movement: Such grace, such style and alerted. He seemed to be alert to all of his surroundings and the sounds.

He extended his right hand to her and she stood, taking it in hers, never breaking eye contact. As she stood next to him, Erik gawked at the vision before him. With the soft candlelight glow, she looked like an oil painting. The orange color gave her a halo that took his breath away and his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were warm.

Rora blushed under his gaze and tore her eyes from him. Erik shook his head to clear his thoughts of the beauty facing him.

"Come," he said as he led her to Melody and Rora followed without question and let him lead her to her daughter.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As they entered the room, Erik saw Alexia come to him and petted her. "How is she, Alexia?"

Alexia whimpered and looked back at Melody, who was whimpering and twisting in the sheets.

Rora cried out and ran to her daughters' side, gently caressing her. Somehow Melody felt her and calmed down.

"How long as she been like this?" Rora asked.

"Since this morning," Erik answered as he walked to Melody's other side.

Rora looked at him and then back at Melody, finally seeing the bruises and cuts. She felt her heart shatter and her breath still. "Ho-Ho-how?!"

"Our newest patron did this," Erik growled. Rora looked at him taken aback and she could clearly hear and feel his anger towards their new patron.

"Melody overhead him in his office and fled and he pursued after her." Erik sighed. "I didn't see what he did, but I heard her call for help and when I arrived, Melody was lying on her side and gently hugging her stomach. I watched as Alexia," he motioned to the golden retriever. "Sprung in and stood before him, growling and snarling. When I gazed at Melody and she whimpering and I knew that he had been beating and kicking her."

Rora gasped and looked at her daughter sadly. She waited for him to continue. "I gently picked her up and set her. I instructed Alexia to protect her and she did."

Rora felt tears leak from her eyes and Erik desperately wanted to console her, but she had to know what happened. "I walked before him and demanded why he had harmed her." Erik sighed, "and I then told him I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Rora gasped and recalled that night, when she was beaten by Damian and saved, Md. Giry said that _she_ was the one who found her. But it wasn't. Rora knew the person who saved her was a male. She then recalled the concerned amber-colored eyes that gazed at her before she fell unconscious. She looked to Erik and saw his eyes: the same eyes that were gazing worriedly at her daughter and she knew that it was Erik who had rescued her.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Erik looked at Rora. "Pardon."

"It was you," she gasped. "That night on the rooftop. It was _you_ who had saved me from him."

Erik felt his breath still. He didn't want Rora to know he had been the one that saved her from Damian. He looked away and Rora knew that he was hiding something and decided to get back on the subject of her daughter.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" she asked.

"No," Erik sighed, "But now I regret that I didn't. I hit him with the hilt of my sword and brought Melody here, knowing she would be safe." Erik gazed tenderly at Melody and stroked her hair. "I tended to her wounds and I found that she was feverish this morning and I knew I had to bring you down here."

Rora gazed at Erik and he her. She could see love…love for Melody and she was grateful to him that he tended to her. Rora took the warm cloth from Melody's forehead and replaced it with a cold one.

"Will she be all right?" Erik asked with worry.

Rora sighed. "Yes, she will. A few days of rest will do the trick." She looked at Erik with serious eyes. "We will have to keep a close eye on her and change the rag when it gets warm with a cold one so the fever can't return.

Erik nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

Erik looked at Rora confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

She smiled at him. "For taking care of Melody." Erik smiled. "If she had died, I would have too." She sorrowfully looks at Melody. "She's all I have." She stroked Melody's hair once more and left the room.

Erik watched Rora leave, both perplexed and confused. **_"What did she mean by that Melody was all she had?"_** he thought and decided to ask her about it.

He stroked Melody hair once again and she sighed as she moved her head in the direction of his touch. Erik smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead, pleased that it wasn't as hot as before. As he turned to leave, he saw Rora watching him attentively.

Erik sighed and walked passed Rora and to his organ with her following. He sat at his organ and began scribbling. Rora sat on a nearby chair and watched him.

"I can see it."

Erik stopped writing and turned to his right, looking at Rora. "See what?"

She smiled and walked over to him, not noticing that he became rigid. "I see that you feel affection for Melody."

Erik smiled and turned to his music. "She is a very sweet and adorable child." He sighed happily. "I must confess," Rora looked at him. "This is not the first time Melody has met me."

Rora looked at him and Erik turned to his right to look at her. "Somehow Melody found the secret passage that lay just behind your mirror." Erik looked away. "All I know is that I was where scribing and I heard her scream." Rora gasped and wanted to question him, but wanted him to finish. "I hastily rushed to where her scream came from and had just seen her fall into the water. I dove in after her and was able to get to the surface, but she wasn't breathing."

Erik had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. It was still painful to remember Melody's near death experience. He felt his heart shatter at the thought of losing Melody. He came to love her just like a daughter. She was so charming and understanding. She, even though saw his mask, never asked for him to remove it. She even loved his drawings of her and her family and requested that he coach her.

He then finished. "I breathed air into her and after a few minutes, she began coughing the water up and I brought her here so she could recover." He looked at Rora and stood, walking to the shore where he stood, gazing at the black glossy lake so he wouldn't see Rora. "I had every intention of her returning to you, Aurora."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora didn't know what to say. This Phantom…. no man rescued her daughters' life twice and took care of her and even treated her injures. She felt such gratitude for him. No man had ever shown the kind of compassion that the man who stood before her has. She got to her feet and slowly headed toward him. She was now just behind him and hesitantly laid her left hand on his upper arm.

Erik had heard her movement and felt the slight pressure on his left arm. He took an intake of breath and slowly released it. He was prepared for her wrath but what came next shocked him.

Rora gently made Erik turn around so they were now looking at each other. She then gently grasped his bare side and laid her other on his right arm. Erik unconsciously laid his hands on her hips, hypnotized by her eyes.

Rora then gently leaned in and kissed his cheek. She gave him a little nuzzle and slowly moved away, wanting to savor the feel of his skin on her lips. Erik gasped at the feel of her lips on his skin. They were warm and smooth as silk. He closed his eyes, wanting to memorize the feel of her lips. He moved his head toward her, inhaling her sweet scent: roses and lavender.

Once the warmth of his body and lips were gone, he leisurely opened his eyes to see Rora smiling at him. And he again felt the beat of his heart hasten.

"Thank you." Came her soft voice.

Erik returned her smile with his. "Your welcome." He then saw her hide a yawn and he chuckled. "Come,"

He then led her back to the room where Melody resided. "You can sleep here with Melody."

"But," Rora said. "Where will you sleep?"

Erik felt his heart burst with bliss at her concern for him. "Not to worry, Aurora," he said as he helped her get into the bed. "I don't need much sleep."

Once Rora was settled, Erik took the warm cloth from Melody and felt her forehead, sighing in content that the fever had broken. He turned to Rora. "Her fever has broken." He smiled and was earned one from Rora. "She will be fine."

Rora smiled and yawned before closing her eyes and succumbing to a well-deserved sleep. Erik smiled lovingly at both mother and daughter and then gently pulled the black cord that hung just an inch from his face and watched as the curtain lowered around the bed. His eyes never faltered from his beloveds.

**TBC**


	13. Waking & Playing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Credit for giving me the idea of Melody having a fever goes to my friend, Kaya Nah. Thank you so much, Kaya. This chapter is for you.

The next day, Rora awoke feeling restful. When she set out to move, something cuddled closer to her. She looked down at her daughter, who was snuggled against her, still sleeping with a smile and her thumb in her mouth. Rora smiled at her daughters' angelic features and pushed a few stray hairs from her face. Melody moved a bit, but nonetheless stayed asleep. Rora then turned to her surroundings. Since she hadn't been able to take the time to study the room that both she and Melody resided in, she knew this would be a good time to do it. She saw that the room was furnished with a wardrobe made in red oak that gave it a burgundy color. There was also a dress with mirror. On a small desk, there stood a music box with a Persian monkey holding gold thimbles.

As she took in the rooms' beauty, she heard the softest of sound. It was music and it echoed throughout the room and it encircled Rora like a warm security blanket, keeping all the terrible things in world away. She felt herself begin to relax, but she shook it off. She had to talk to Erik. She noticed something dangling to her right and turned her head to see a black cord and knew instantly that it was connected to the black curtain enveloped the bed. She tugged it gently and watched amazed as the curtain rose.

She quietly maneuvered her body so she wouldn't disturb Melody and slipped out. Melody gave a whimper from the loss of warmth and Rora covered her with the blanket and her daughter snuggle more into the bed with a smile. Rora smiled and then walked out of the room and saw two lit candelabras acting as a border, keeping her from falling into the black glossy lake that lay before her. She saw the gondola and lit candles everywhere, giving the cave a warm feeling.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. The interior of the lair was beautiful. Even though she took in the beauty of the lair as Erik brought her here, she wasn't able to see everything. Now that she did, the lair gave her a homey feeling and she felt at ease here. As she turned the corner that led out of the room, she saw Erik with his back to her.

He was wearing a black coat with a white frilled shirt under it and black trousers. As if by magic, Erik turned to his right, gazing at her and her him. After a few moments, Erik returned to his music and closed his eyes. Rora could see that he was playing the music in his mind. She knew the feeling. Every time she sang and no-one else was in the same room, she would imagine and listen to the music play in her mind and either danced or sang. She smiled and walked down the stairs to him. As she ascended the stairs that were just next to the organ, Rora watched him carefully. When she was standing next to him, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder so he would know she was there.

"Good morning," came his velvety baritone voice.

Rora felt her heart flutter at the intensity of his voice. His voice held a strength and passion that she never heard before. Even though he was talking, she found herself wondering what he would sound like if he sang.

"Good morning," she replied.

Erik looked at her. "How did you sleep?"

Rora smiled. "Very well, thank you." Erik gave her one in return.

Rora looked around the organ and saw multiple music sheets scattered all around the floor. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No," he said. "It is almost unattainable for me to sleep when music fills my head."

Rora smiled again. "I somewhat know the feeling."

Erik turned his full attention to her. "Oh?"

Rora sat next to him and looked over the lake. "Whenever I'm alone, I have the sense of hearing music in my mind," she looked at him. "It's like…I don't know."

Erik smiled at her. "I have listened to your voice, Aurora," she gazed at him. "And it is magnificent. Your voice can put the very angels in heaven to shame." Rora smiled and a small blush glazed her cheeks.

"I'm not that good," Rora sighed. "My mother has the most beautiful voice. And I believe that is where both Melody and I got it from."

"Tis true," Erik said. "I have heard Melody humming." Rora looked at him. "And her voice is rather good, though she needs to be taught on how to use it properly."

Rora smiled. "I see that you write music,"

"Yes," he said, looking at his work. "I'm somewhat of a musician."

"May I?" Rora asked, indicating to a sheet of written music.

Erik smiled and handed her the sheet. "Of course."

Rora read it over, hearing the music in her mind. The music was powerful, dark, and seductive. Rora felt herself shiver with delight. When she had gotten to the end, she looked over to Erik, who was looking at her intently, like he was waiting for her to say how she thought of it.

Rora smiled and handed the piece back. As Erik grabbed the sheet, his hand came in contact with hers and his fingers tingled with delight. He gasped and saw the same expression on Rora. He quickly took his hand back and looked away, not wanting Rora to see him blushing.

Rora, too, blushed from the contact and looked away.

"What did you think of it, Aurora?" he said, looking at his work.

"To me," she said. "It was powerful, seductive." Erik looked at her. "I felt chills running down my spine at the intensity of the piece. It's a masterpiece."

Erik smiled, a blush on his face.

Rora smiled at how cute Erik looked and turned her attention toward the room where Melody slept. Just then, her eyes fell upon a violin. She stood and sauntered over to it. She gently grasped the head and held the instrument delicately in her hands, totally mesmerized.

Erik looked her way and saw her staring at his violin. "Do you play?"

Rora looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I do. Do you mind if I play?"

Erik smiled. "Be my guest, Aurora."

Rora positioned the violin to play and began. Erik was totally mesmerized as she played. Her body fluidly flowed with the music. She closed her eyes and she became one with the melody.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody awoke, groaning from a bit of pain and heard a sweet tune being played and she instantly knew her mother was playing. She felt her forehead and it was a lot cooler, though she still had the fever, she felt like she could get out of bed. She quietly squealed with delight. She removed the covers off her and saw Alexia awakening as well. Alexia stood and got off the bed. She stretched while yawning. She then shook her body and gazed at Melody. Melody smiled.

"Morning, Alexia."

Alexia yelped and placed her two front paws on the edge of the bed next to Melody began licking her, earning a couple of giggles. Alexia moved away from the bed and Melody got off the bed and Alexia walked behind and then under Melody, lifting her off the ground and onto her back. Melody squealed in delight and held on as Alexia walked out of the room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora was just finishing up the piece when she heard clapping. She leisurely opened her eyes and saw both Erik and Melody giving her an ovation. Rora blushed and curtsied.

"That was fantastic, mommy." Melody cheered.

"I concur," Erik said. "You're a very talented woman, Aurora."

Rora blushed redder, not used to be praised. "Thank you." She then gently set the violin back on its stand and walked over to Melody, picking her up. Melody squealed and hugged her mother.

"Come," Erik said and began walking away. "You both must be famished. I shall make you some breakfast."

Rora followed him with Alexia next to her. "You cook?"

"Ewik's the best, mommy." Melody said and Erik blushed.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Rora teased, not knowing why she felt so comfortable around this man who she read of murdering people, kidnapping the Prima Donna, Christine Daae and burning the Opera House.

Once in the kitchen, Erik set to making them breakfast: eggs, toast, and bacon, with milk. Once it was finished, he loaded two plates and placed them in front of mother and daughter. Both smiled and dug in. As Rora ate, she saw that Erik was watching them.

"This is delicious."

Erik smiled. "Thank you."

Once finished, Rora declared that she help wash the dishes, even though Erik protested and said she was a guest, Rora wouldn't take no for an answer and Erik gave him, mumbling about "stubborn woman". Rora gave him a smile, not at least insulted by his remark. Yes, she knew she was stubborn, but thank her father for that.

Erik smiled and helped wash the dishes. Once they were done, Erik saw that it was 7am and knew that both mother and daughter had to depart. With a heavy sigh, Erik turned to Rora and Melody, who was showing her mother his drawings. He saw Rora blush at the drawing of her sleeping with the rose in her hand.

Erik strolled over to them and laid his hand on her back, gaining her attention. She turned to him. "I'm sorry to say this," he sighed, "but it is time for you to leave."

Melody began to whimper and Erik saw this. He bent down so he was eye-level with her.

"Are we bothering you, Ewick?"

Erik smiled and wiped away a stray tear with his index finger. "No, little one,"

Rora watched the display of affection the Phantom was giving her daughter. The way he was treating Melody was like of a father cared for his child. Yes, the Phantom had a dark side to him, but Rora saw the tender and charming side too and she found herself become fond of him.

"It is time for Rora to be at practice or Md. Giry will come down here thinking I have kidnapped you."

Rora decided to speak up. She didn't want Melody wondering around the Opera House with Damian hanging more or less alone because he may try harming her again. She found that she would be safer here. Even though she has only met the Phantom, she felt it in her heart that she could trust him in protecting Melody…and herself.

"What if Melody stays here while I go to practice?"

Both Erik and Melody look at her. Erik: bewildered and surprised while Melody was beaming with happiness.

"W-w-what?" Erik stuttered.

"What if Melody stayed here," Rora repeated. "I assume know one knows you're here, with the exception of Md. Giry and possibly both Meg and Jessie, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"Melody will be safe down here and I don't have to worry for her safety." Rora said, gently grabbed his arm. "I would feel a lot better if she was where, away from Mr. Steelé. With someone I trust."

Erik was taken aback. Aurora **trusted** him. They have only met and she trusted him to keeping her daughter safe? Even though he would keep Melody and she safe without her asking, he still felt contented that she would put her trust in him.

He looked into her pleasing olive eyes and then at Melody, who had her hands together and smiling up at him.

"Please!!" Melody said.

"Please," came Rora's soft voice. "It would make me feel better."

Erik looked at her and felt his heart melt. He smiled. "I'd be honored, Aurora,"

Rora gave him and genuine smile and hugged him, pecking him on his cheek. "Thank you."

Both adults blushed and looked away.

"Come," Erik said, picking Melody up in one arm and gently grabbing Rora's hand, both blushing, and began leading both mother and daughter to her mirror. "I must return you before anyone see that you are missing."

They soon reached her room and Erik let go of Rora's hand in order to unlock the padlock on her mirror, allowing it to open. Rora kissed her daughters' head and then stepped into her room. As Erik began closing the mirror, her hand touched his.

"Yes?" he asked.

"May I please know your name," she asked. "Since you seem to know mine."

Erik smiled and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, making her blush. "Erik."

Rora smiled. "Thank you, Erik." And with that, Erik closed the mirror, locking it and disappeared into the darkness with Rora watching him.

**TBC**


	14. A Surprise for Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** PoTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

As Aurora warmed up for practice with both Jessie and Meg, she heard her name being called.

"Aurora!"

She turned to see Md. Giry strode toward her with two young men. When she saw these two men, her eyes lit up with excitement and she let out a joyous cry and ran to one of the three men. She jumped into the youngest ones' arms, wrapping hers around his neck and laughed as well as the young man.

"Sean!!!" she cried. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"As I am, Rora," said Sean.

Sean was in his late 20s with somewhat spiky short golden-brown hair. Even though he was near 30, he looked very young. He had the same eyes as Rora. He was wearing a white frilled shirt and brown leggings.

"Hey!" pouted the man next to him.

Rora turned to the man, who had the same hairstyle as Sean, yet instead of olive eyes, this man had sapphire eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt and brown leggings. He looked a little older than Sean. He was quite handsome and looked somewhat of a cowboy appearance.

"Ryan!!" Rora cried and broke from Sean's embrace and leapt at Ryan, who laughed and swung Rora around, hearing her giggles that he had missed so much.

After the hug, Ryan set Rora gently down and gazed at her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Sean said, "Md. Giry had sent a letter to us, saying that you were here and we're here on business, we decided that would come and visit."

"We're very worried about you, Aurora," Ryan said.

Rora smiled at the two men and felt her heart melt at their concern for both her and Melody.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Not too far away, Erik was seething with anger at the display of affection the two young men were giving _his_ Aurora. He was even angered that Rora seemed to be comfortable with the two men.

He had just put Melody to bed after he had given her a couple of lessons about drawing. Once she was comfortable, he checked her forehead and seeing that fever had not escalated.

He decided that since Alexia would keep a very close eye on her, he had decided to check on Aurora and left for the surface. He stayed hidden in the shadows, watching her as she chatted with the Giry sisters and then heard her name being called by Md. Giry. He observed as she looked up and her face broke into a huge smile. Erik felt his heart flutter at the sheer delight that was plastered on her face.

He was curious at what she was looking at and he turned his head in the direction she was looking and saw Md. Giry walking to her with two young men following. He looked back at Rora and saw that she was looking at the two men and he felt his heart begin to break.

He felt his heart break even further as he watched Rora sprint at the two men and hugged the one who looked younger than the other.

"Sean!!!" she cried. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"As I am, Rora," said the youngest who Erik knew now was Sean.

Erik saw that Sean looked near his twenties with somewhat short spiky golden-brown hair. He saw that Sean had the same eyes as Rora and he wore a white frilled shirt and brown leggings.

"Hey!" pouted the man next to him.

Erik watched as Rora turned to the man, who had the same hairstyle as Sean, yet instead of olive eyes, this man had sapphire eyes. Instead of a white shirt, Erik saw that he wore a pale blue shirt and brown leggings. Erik saw that he looked a little older than Sean.

"Ryan!!" he heard Rora cry and saw her break from Sean's embrace and leapt at the man called Ryan. He watched as Ryan swung Rora around and her laughing.

After the hug, Ryan set Rora gently down and gazed at her with a smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Sean said, "Md. Giry had sent a letter to us, saying that you were here and we're here on business, we decided that would come and visit both you and Melody."

"We're very worried about you, Aurora," Ryan said.

Rora smiled at the two men, her heart melting.

**_"_****_Who are those two young men whom Aurora is speaking too?"_** he thought. **_"Are one of these two men her fiancé?"_**

Again, he felt his heart scrunched at the thought of Aurora having a suitor. He shook his head and kept watching.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"As you two can see," she smiled, "Both Melody and I are doing fine."

"By the way," Ryan said as he gazed around the stage, as if he was looking for something, "Where is Melody?"

Rora stiffened a bit. He could tell them that Melody was with the famous Phantom of the Opera, but she didn't want to lie to them either. "Umm, she's resting."

**_"_****_Good going, Aurora!"_** she mentally kicked herself. **_"But it's not a lie either. She _**is**_ resting!"_**

"Oh," Sean as he began to walk off towards the dormitories. "Can we see her?"

"No!!" Rora grasped his sleeve.

Both men look at her baffled. "Why not?"

"You know how Melody is," she said. "You remember the last time you guys woke her."

Both men shuddered with the memory.

"So you're not going to give me a hug, angel," said a mannish voice.

Rora smiled and turned her attention to a man with short unruly brown hair with dimmer sapphire eyes looking at her with amusement. Rora squealed in delight and jumped into the mans' arms.

"Daddy!!!" she laughed, as did the man.

"How is my daughter?" the man said as he set Rora down.

"Oh, daddy!!" Rora laughed. "I'm good and so is Melody."

"Where I my granddaughter?" he asked, looking around for her.

"She's sleeping."

Her father was in his mid 40s, yet looked like he was in his thirties. He was very handsome and was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and a lighter brown coat. His pants were a darker brown as well and he wore black shiny shoes.

"Where is my darling little girl?" came a female's voice.

All four people turned to see a woman walking towards them. Rora giggled and laughed. She removed herself from her father and strolled over to the woman.

"Mother!" she squealed as she hugged her mother.

Her mother laughed and hugged her daughter dearly. "Oh my baby girl. How are you?"

Rora looked up at her mother. Her mother was quite beautiful. With her fair-hair that went just past her shoulders with olive eyes and wore a pale lavender dress. She also had a fair complextion.

"I'm fine, mother," she said.

"Where is my darling granddaughter?"

"She's sleeping, mother," Rora said. "She had a tiresome day yesterday."

"I understand."

Rora looked at her parents: Duke David James Stephens and Duchess Danielle Mary Stephens. Though she came from a wealthy family, she treated those that were poorer than her with kindness and respect as did her parents.

"What are both you and father doing here?" Rora asked.

"Well, we had heard that there would be an Opera that was to be played soon," David said, "And you know how much both your mother and I adore the Opera," Rora nodded. "And since we had gotten the letter from Md. Giry that you were to star in it, we decided to come and watch you perform."

Rora smiled. "I'm very glad you're both here and I know Melody will be thrilled to see you."

Md. Giry decided that it would be appropriate to interrupt. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said. "But Aurora needs to practice."

"Of course," David said and beckoned his wife and both Ryan and Sean to the side. Once again, Rora and the others began practicing.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik watched the little family reunion. He now knew where both Aurora and Melody had gotten their beauty from: Rora's mother.

He smiled as he watched her hug her father and then mother. He was glad that she was reunited with her parents until the Opera. He then watched as Md. Giry interrupted their reunion and said that Rora had to practice.

As the newcomers moved away from the stage, he kept his eyes on Sean and Ryan.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"You know that Rora's birthday is coming up right?" Ryan said.

"I know," Sean said.

"What do you think she will like?"

"Hmm," Sean said. "I know she has Shadow so getting her a puppy won't work."

"How about a kitten?"

"Yes," and they shook hands.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik was shocked at this new information. **_"Aurora's birthday is coming soon?!"_** he thought. **_"I must get her a present, but what?"_**

He then thought that Melody could help him. **_"I shall ask Melody!"_** he smiled. **_"She knows Aurora better than I."_**

Erik was still slightly hurt that Rora was comfortable with Ryan and Sean, but shook that off. He now had to plan a surprise party. He left for Rora's room, awaiting her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After somewhat of a harsh practice, Rora bade her parents and both Sean and Ryan, she left for her room.

Once she securely locked the door so no one would come in, she walked over to Shadow, who wagged his tail in greeting and Rora giggled, scratching him behind his ear. As she scratched his ear, his right hind leg began thumping.

"I'm so glad that my family is here to see me perform, Shadow," Rora said. She then walked behind the dressing cover and slipped into her nightgown.

Once she came out, she didn't hear the lock on the mirror unlatch and the mirror swing open. She turned to her left and there standing before her was Erik in all his glory. She gasped in surprise and placed her hand over her heart.

"Erik!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "Its you."

"Evening, Aurora," he smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hello, Erik." She smiled. "And it's ok. You didn't know."

"Are you ready?" he smiled.

Rora smiled. "Of course. Can Shadow come as well?"

"Of course." Erik said as he offered her his and she took it without hesitation. Erik then led them all the way to the lair.

"How was practice?" her asked, striking up a conversation.

"Harsh," Rora said, "But I'm not really complaining."

Erik chuckled a little. "Well, you do need to be prepared for the Opera next week."

Rora pouted and Erik looked back at her and found that she looked adorable. "I know, Erik. But I need to practice with my singing."

"I can help you with that?"

Rora looked at him with stars in her eyes and him her. "Really? Could you? Please!"

Erik laughed and Rora found herself laughing. "I would be honored," he said. "Though I can be a bit harsh, Aurora."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," he explained. "I will expect nothing less that prefect if I train you. The hours will be long and I will come for you at night. And you must tell no one, not even the Girys, that I'm giving you lessons. Understand?"

"Yes, Erik."

Erik smiled and they soon came to the lair.

**TBC**


	15. 1st Lesson & Jealous?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

As soon as they arrived at the lair, her energetic daughter embraced Rora.

"Mommy!!!" Melody laughed. "I'm so very happy to see you!"

Rora giggled at her and hugged her back. "So am I, dearest."

Erik watched the scene with mixed emotions: longing and envy. He longed to have a family of his own, a wife and children. He was somewhat envious of Melody because she had such a loving mother who loved her dearly while his own mother had beaten and abused him.

He knew she never loved him for the reason of his deformity. He never knew the joys of a family's love for each other, even though he considered the Girys his family: Md. Giry treated him like he was her own son and the sisters like an older brother.

He loved them dearly and he came to love Melody as his own child. When they had met, she didn't scream or cry. She treated him like a normal person and so did Aurora. She didn't question him about his mask or why he dwelt beneath the Opera House.

He came out his reverie when he heard Rora calling his name.

"Erik," she spoke with concern, "Are you all right?"

Erik gave her a smile. He didn't know why he was smiling more often, but he came to like it. "I'm fine, Aurora."

She gave one in return. "I'm glad. I was really worried."

Erik was taken back. "You were worried? About me?"

Rora laughed lightly. "Of course, silly. You're my friend. Why shouldn't I worry?"

"Friend?" he asked disbelievingly. "You think of me as a friend?"

Rora gave him a smile and walked up to, taking his unmasked cheek her hand. "Of course I think of you as a friend and a very dear one that I keep close to my heart, Erik."

Erik felt his heart burst with happiness at hearing Rora's declaration of thinking of him as a dear friend. He had never had any friends and now this gorgeous, gifted, and enchanting woman before him thought of him as a friend that she cherished. He felt tears well in his eyes and he closed them to keep the tears at bay, but a few stray tears fell and he felt a gently finger brush them away.

He opened his eyes and saw Rora giving him an affectionate smile. Erik couldn't hold the pain back from never feeling loved or having friends. He wrapped his arms around Rora and clung to her like a lifeline. He then began crying. Rora was slightly taken back, but her surprise was overtaken by concern for Erik. Both slid to the floor with Erik still clinging to Rora. Melody also hugged Erik, telling him that she was there too.

"Shh," Rora spoke soothingly as she gently rubbed his back. "I'm here, Erik."

"It's all wight, Ewick," Melody said.

After a few more minutes, Erik's crying stopped and looked up at Rora with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry, Aurora," he said as he straightened up. "I've never really cried in front of anyone. I've always kept my emotions at bay."

Rora gave him a reassuring smile. "It's all right to cry, Erik. Sometimes crying helps you feel better."

"Mommy's right, Ewick." Melody said, gaining their attention. "Sometimes it's good to cry."

Erik smiled, removed his arms from Rora and hugged Melody. "Thank you, Melody."

Melody smiled and snuggled closer to him. Rora smiled. She could clearly see that if Erik had been married, he would be an excellent father to his children.

Erik released his hold on the child and stood up. He then straightened his vest and slicked back some hair that had fallen from behind his ear. Rora held back a giggle as she watched him. **_"He looks so cute…no…handsome,"_** she thought with a blush.

She then saw his outstretched gloved hand in front of her. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her. She smiled and took his hand. Erik helped her to her feet.

"Thank you."

Erik's smiled widen. "You're welcome." He then looked to his organ. "Come," He offered her his arm and rested hers at the crook. "It's time for your lesson, Aurora."

He then led her to the organ and he sat while she stood just behind him. Melody strolled over to the couch that was nearby and sat in it.

"As you know, Aurora," he spoke, "_Hannibal _will be performing in two weeks time."

"Yes, I know."

"You must be ready."

"Of course, Erik." Rora said.

"Good." He said as he turned his attention to his organ. "We shall do scales to warm your voice."

As Erik played scales on his organ, Rora sang them. She went from the lowest note which was a one to the highest, which was a seven and then back down to 1. They did this several times to get her voice warmed up.

Once he knew that she was ready, Erik instructed Rora to sing songs that she was familiar with. He then stopped her once she finished her third song.

"Very good, Aurora." Erik acclaimed. "I must say that your voice is rather good."

Rora blushed and bashfully looked away. "You give me too much credit, monsieur."

Erik chuckled at her bashfulness. He thought that she would have gotten over her bashfulness, but it seems that she hadn't though he found out that it made her quite adorable.

He shook his head from these thoughts, never seeing two aqua knowing eyes looking from him and Rora.

**_"_****_Ewick would be perfect for mommy,"_** she thought. **_"He tweats mommy wight."_**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After an hour of the lesson, Erik saw fit that Rora was ready to sing _Think of Me_.

"Very good, Aurora," he said. "I think you are ready to sing _Think of Me_. Here." He then handed her the sheet of music with the lyrics.

Rora looked it over and saw a couple of notes that she didn't know if she could sing correctly. "I…"

Erik looked at her with concern. "What is it, Aurora?"

She looked at hi with anxiousness. "I…I don't know if I'm ready, Erik. I don't know if I can sing these notes correctly."

Erik smiled knowingly. He stood from his seat and gently took her trembling hands in his larger hands. He then brought them to lie on his chest. Rora watched, not looking at him.

"Look at me, Aurora." He ordered with gentleness.

Rora looked at him with nervous and slightly fearful eyes.

Erik gave her a gentle smile. "You can sing these notes. If you miss them, I shall help you 'til you get them right. I'm here to help you."

Rora smiled, feeling her nerves become calm as she stared into his eyes that she always became lost in. She nodded and Erik kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

He then let go of her hands, much to both of their disappointment and sat back in his seat. "Are you ready?"

Rora stood just to his left so he could see her. "Yes." Erik then began the music and Rora waited 'til she heard the third note. Once she heard it, she began singing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while.  
Please promise me you'll try_

Erik kept playing even when unwanted memories surfaced. He thought of when Christine sang this very song, yet she didn't have the passion and innocence that the song required and Rora did. Christine, even though had a stunning voice, Aurora's surpassed hers.

_When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me.  
_

_We never said  
Our love was ever green  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

Erik came out of his reverie as Rora hit the notes perfectly and never faltered.

_Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen.  
Don't think about the things which might have been_

Her voice became softer, yet she didn't fade_  
_

_Think of me; think of me waking  
Silent and Resigned.  
Imagine me, trying to hard  
_

_To put you from my mind!  
Recall those days.  
Look back on all those times.  
Thinking of all the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day where  
I won't think of yoooouuuu!_

As she sang that last high note, it was perfect.

_Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons,  
So do we  
But please promise me  
That sometimes you…will…  
(Vocalize)_  
…_Of Me!_

With that last note, she hit it flawlessly. Erik felt his breath caught as her voice faded. He felt tears well in his eyes in and laid his face in his hands.

Rora became concern and sat beside him and laid her right arm over his shoulders as she laid her left hand on his arm.

"Erik?" she spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Rora took his hands away from his face and made him look at her eye-to-eye. "Please tell me,"

"It's just," he started. "That song reminded me of HER."

"Her?"

"The woman who broke my heart."

"That's terrible!" Rora exclaimed angrily. "How could she do that to someone who was gentle and kind as you have been?"

Erik scoffed. "You would not say such pleasant things if you knew the truth."

"Then tell me. Help me understand why a person like her would treat someone with such cruelty to a person who has a gentle heart such as yourself?"

Erik moved away from her comforting embrace and stood just a few feet away from her.

"I don't feel that I want to share with you my pain."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!!" he yelled with anger.

Rora stood abruptly from her seat and shook with fright at volume of his voice. Melody whimpered and ran behind mother and clung to her.

"All right, Erik." Rora spoke calmly, not wanting to show her fright of him.

Erik calmed down and when he saw Melody's whimpering form hiding behind Rora, he felt his heart break. He had let his anger cloud his mind again. He sighed heavily.

"Forgive me," he spoke calmly. "Speaking of my past is too painful for me right now. Please don't ask of me to reveal what had happened."

"You're forgiven, Erik." Rora said.

She moved toward Erik and took his larger hand in hers. She then looked into his eyes to see pain and loneliness. "I want to help you, Erik," she spoke with a soothing voice. "But I can't do that until you trust me enough to speak of your past, but I will wait 'til you are ready."

Erik gave a small smile and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Rora gave him one in return. Erik then felt a gentle tug. Both adults look down to see Melody looking up at the masked man with tearful eyes.

"Yes, little one?"

"Are you angry with us?"

Erik released Rora's hand and bent so his was eyelevel with Melody. "No." Melody smiled. "Speaking of my past hurts very much right now." He then gently took her left cheek in his palm. "I will try not to raise my voice, little one."

Melody gave him a genuine smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good. Because you frightened me a little when you yelled, Ewick."

"Forgive me, little one." He whispered. "I won't ever yell at you or mother ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Erik then turned to Rora, who was smiling. "What?"

"You would make an excellent father, Erik. Why is it that you are not married?"

"I haven't found the right woman. I thought I had," he sighed sadly. "But she was not the one for me."

Rora laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure the right woman for you is out there, waiting for you to find her."

**_"_****_I think I have already found her, Aurora,"_** he thought as he stared at her.

"I watched you perform earlier today."

"Oh?" Rora asked. She then remembered that she felt like she had been watched. She placed her hands on her hips and glared playfully at him. "Were you watching me, Erik?"

Erik could tell she wasn't truly angered with him. "Of course I was, Aurora."

"You then saw my parents and the two men that I had hugged didn't you."

"Yes." Erik said. "And I must say that I was very distressed that you allowed them to hug you."

Rora smiled knowing what he meant. She then busted out laughing. Erik was confused at why she was laughing about.

"I'm not very pleased that you find this amusing, Aurora." Erik said. "They could have done something terrible to you."

"Erik," Rora gave one last laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" he declared, though he was.

"Erik," Rora said. "The two men I hugged are my older brothers."

"Brothers?"

**TBC**


	16. They're My Brothers & Hannibal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** If anyone can correctly guess who the mysterious man is at the end of this chapter, will earn brownie points and their names written in the next chapter.

"Yes. Brothers, Erik." Rora said. "I have three older brothers: Charles, who is the eldest, Ryan, and then Sean."

"I should have seen the similarity between them and your parents." Erik said, feeling like a fool. "How could I have been so blind?!"

Rora smiled. "It's an easy mistake to have made, Erik."

Erik looked at her.

"There are many people who say that both Sean and Ryan favor my father, but have my mothers' hair color. That is what confuses them and plus I favor my mother." Rora chuckled.

"Iz Uncle Swean and Wyan here, mommy?" Melody yawned who was still in Erik's arms.

"Yes, sweetie." Rora said. "They arrived here earlier this s'morning."

"Goodie!!" Melody laughed with glee. She then yawned and rested her head on Erik's shoulder; closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

Erik smiled as he watched Melody sleep in his arms. It felt so natural holing her. Rora watched this mixed emotions: happiness and sorrow.

She was pleased that Erik made her daughter feel cherished when her actual father didn't. She loved how Erik treated her like his own child, playing and singing to her. The way he had tucked her in when Melody had that dreadful fever and she was first brought down here to treat her. Yet she was saddened that Melody was not his daughter. She could clearly see that if he had children, they would be the luckiest ones to have such a man who was kind and gentle as Erik was. She then felt jealously flow through her veins at the mere thought that another would carry his children.

**_"_****_I shouldn't feel jealous if Erik finds a pleasant woman to settle down with,"_** she thought, **_"But I do feel jealous at the mere thought. Urgh! Why am I feeling this?! It's not like I'm in love with Erik._**

She then looked at Erik and felt her heart speed up and her stomach filled with butterflies. **_"But what if I am?"_**

She then thought of the woman who broke his heart and felt rage towards that woman even though she didn't know whom it was. She could believe that such a horrid woman would break such a gentle soul.

She came out of her reverie when he heard Erik calling her.

"Aurora, are you all right?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at Erik and gave him a smile. "Yes, of course."

"That's good." Erik sighed. He then looked down at the slumbering Melody. "I think Melody will need to be put to bed."

"Good idea." Rora said. "Shall I or would you like to tuck her in?"

"I will." Erik smiled and then with such grace, strolled to the Swan Room. **(I've decided that it would call the room with the swan bed "Swan Room" since typing "the room with the swan bed" is too long.)**

Rora watched Erik walk away with her daughter slumbering safely in his arms. She decided to sit down since her feet were hurting her.

**_"_****_Erik is so gentle with Melody,"_** she thought.

After a few minutes, Erik came back into the room and saw Rora resting in one of his sofas. As if she felt his presence, she turned her head in his direction.

"Melody is sleeping comfortably, Aurora."

"That's good." Rora said. "She hasn't had a good night sleep since we left him."

"Him?"

"Oh!" Rora said. "No one important, Erik." She looked at the glossy lake.

"Aurora," Erik said as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him. "Did this man do you and Melody harm? Is that the reason why bruises and cuts adorned you, Melody, and Shadow when you first arrived here?"

Rora sighed sadly. She could never lie to Erik, but like him, she wasn't ready to reveal her past yet. She trusted Erik, but felt uncomfortable revealing such a secret. "Yes."

Erik felt his blood boil with rage at this man who harmed HIS Aurora and Melody. **_"Wait!"_** he thought, **_"Aurora is not mine! She's not some possession. Why do I feel such rage whenever she or Melody is harmed? It's not like I'm in love with her or something."_**

Erik looked at Rora, who was still watching him. **_"But what I am in love with her? No!! I will not give my heart away like I did with Christine. But Aurora is nothing like Christine."_**

He then thought of the differences between the two women. Now that he thought of it, Christine was a child who looked up to him as a guardian. She was childish and never acted like an adult. When her childhood sweetheart came to the Opera Populaire, she had swooned and seemed to have forgotten him until he sang to her right before he brought her to his home. She betrayed him and broke his heart on the rooftop just before the Masquerade Ball. At when they had performed _Don Juan Triumphant_ and he tried to seduce her, she unmasked him at the end, showing his face to the audience. The feelings of betrayal and anger had clouded his mind. And then when he had cut the chandelier and kicked the lever that opened up the floor between the fake fires, he dragged her to his lair and forced her decide between him and her precious Raoul.

And the kiss that Christine gave him made him see the error of his way and how he had forced her to decide between the two. He released them and told them never to tell the world of the Angel of Hell as he walked to the Swan Room. There, he sang the song _Masquerade_ on his Persian monkey music box when felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to the entrance of the room and saw Christine in all her glory staring at him with sad eyes. He remembered that he had thought she had chosen him as she strolled towards him and smiled, feeling his heart soar with bliss, but it sank when he watched her take off her wedding ring and gently laid it in his hand. He knew right then and there, he had lost her. He had felt like a knife had stabbed him and tears ran down his unmasked face.

He then heard her and Raoul singing _All I Ask of You_ and walked to the entrance, watching as Christine rowed away from him with Raoul forever.

He then thought of Rora. She was strong-willed and had a passion that matched his own when it came to music. Though she was somewhat shy when she and her daughter first arrived at the Opera Populaire, she became comfortable quite fast with the rest of the occupants. She was a quick learner with both dancing and singing.

When she had met their newest patron, she didn't swoon over him as the others did and that made him feel better. He could see that the patron fancied her since his eyes never left her and he decided that Aurora belonged to him and she would fall in love with him, but he had to do it differently.

And that night he had sung _Music of the Night_; he saw that she had heard him and he stopped, not wanting her to see him. He then heard her call out and said that his voice was magnificent and to continue, he didn't. Even when he wanted to, he did not want to be discovered. He had kept silent, hoping she would leave, but she didn't. He had watched her as she came near his hiding spot and gazed upon the horse statue that he his behind with sad eyes, like the statue reminded her of something. He started sing, not wanting her to be sad and saw immense joy hearing his voice again. As he sang, she looked so peaceful by just listening to his voice. Once he was done, she had applauded him and asked what the song was called.

He spoke and told her the title and she said that it fit. He smiled at that memory and then thought what happened next. Damian had forced himself on Rora and she tried pushing him away, yet he was stronger and then he ripped her dress and began to unbuckle his trousers, he knew that he had to intervene and he did. He knocked him out and scooped up the semi-conscious Rora in his arms and saw gratitude in them before she passed out.

When he had met her, she didn't scream her lungs out; it was quite the opposite: she became angered and accused him of harming child. Even though he was too angered, he found it refreshing that another matched his anger. And then she had become the shy woman once again when she apologized about accusing him of harming Melody.

And once they had reached the lair, her shyness vanished and she became concerned for her daughter and asked him how such wounds were inflicted on Melody. As he told her, he saw rage in her eyes at the mention of Mr. Steelé touching her child. As he told her that he intercepted Damian's assault on Melody, he saw gratitude that was towards him.

Never had anyone given him his or her gratitude for saving a life before and it felt strange and pleasant at the same time.

And then when he gave her first lesson and she sang _Think Of Me_, she sang it with a passion that Christine lacked. It was like Rora knew and felt the music within her and let it show as she sang.

He now knew that Christine was never meant for him and he was glad that he let her go. If he hadn't, he would never have met this wonderful woman.

"Erik?"

Erik shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to Rora. "Yes?"

"Are you all right," she asked with concern. "You looked like you were gone for a minute or two."

"Yes, I'm quite fine." He smiled.

Rora smiled and then gave a soft yawn. She tried hiding it, but couldn't. Erik saw this and chuckled. Rora gave him a playful glare. "It seems that the lesson has tired you, Aurora."

"I'm…not…tired." she yawned.

"Of course you are not."

Erik could clearly see that she was. He then decided that since she declared that she wasn't, he would sing her to sleep.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

His voice became soft and he saw Rora's eyes become droopy.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

Rora felt her eyes become heavy and even though she fought to keep them open, she lost the battle and slumped against Erik's chest as she fell into slumber. Erik saw this and sang softer.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soooaaaarrrrrr_

He sang that note softly when he saw that Rora was sleeping peacefully against him.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the Music of the Night_

He made sure not to sing loud as he sang the next verse.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you were you long to bbbbeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the Music of the Night_

Erik slowly stood and took the now slumbering Rora in his arms and carried her bridal-style to the Swan Room. Her head rested against his left shoulder and her arms lay limp on her stomach. As he entered the Swan Room, he saw that Melody and the dogs were slumbering peacefully.

He made sure not to wake them as he strolled to the bed. Since Melody was sleeping on the right side of the bed, there would be enough room to lay Rora down.

As he laid her gently on the cushioned bed, he sang the last verses softly. In her dream-state, his words caressed her with a gentle ghostly touch and she subconsciously moved closer to him.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

While Rora slept peacefully, Erik caressed her cheek with his ungloved hand.

_Help me make the music of the….nnnniiiiigggghhhhtttttttt_

As that last note faded, Erik watched her as she slept for a few minutes before he stood and gently tugged on the black cord and watched as the black curtain surrounded the swan bed.

"Good night, my sun." Erik whispered and left to write music.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next morning, Aurora awoke, feeling restful and refreshed. She then felt the velvety touch of the swan beds' sheets that were draped over. She heard soft snoring and turned to her right to see Melody slumbering tranquilly. She had her thumb in her mouth as she slept. She softly and quietly got out of the bed and covered herself with a white robe, which she assumed that Erik had left for her.

She then heard a tender and charming melody being played and followed the sound. She came to the entrance of the Swan Room and saw Erik playing the melody she was hearing. She descended the stairs and walked up to his right just as he finished the tune.

"Good morning, Aurora." Erik greeted.

Rora smiled. "Good morning, Erik."

"Sleep well?" he said as he turned to look at her.

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you."

"Good." He smiled.

He looked at the clock he had made earlier in his age and saw that it was 7am. "I must return you and Melody to the surface."

Rora felt her heart begin to break. Even though Erik informed she and her daughter weren't a nuisance to him, she still felt like he didn't enjoy their company. Erik must have felt her sadness because he stood up and took hold of her face in his hands.

"If you think that I do not enjoy yours and Melody's company," he said. "Then you are wrong, Aurora."

She looked confused at him. "I enjoy it very much, but you and Melody must return so you will be ready for _Hannibal_ in two weeks."

Rora smiled and nodded. Erik gave her his in return. "Come. Get dressed and I shall wake Melody."

Rora did as she was told and dressed while Erik woke Melody. Erik then led both mother, daughter, and Shadow to her mirror and unlocked the mirror. He then bade both mother and daughter goodbye, telling them that he would be watching them.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

2 weeks past since that night when Rora had her first lesson with Erik. Everyday, after rehearsals, both Rora and Melody waited for Erik to take them to his home that they now considered their home as well. Rora's lessons with Erik continued and her voice became strong with both pitch and strength. She could hit the highest note without fault. And after her lesson, she and Melody slept in the Swan Room. It was the day that Erik saw that Rora was ready to perform. Even though she had her doubts, Erik encouraged her and told her that she was ready. _Hannibal_ was to be performed this very night

As Rora awaited her entrance, she looked to Box 5 and Erik sitting there with Melody in his lap and both Alexia and Shadow at his feet. She gave them a small wave and received one in return. She smiled and her nerves became calm.

When she saw her part had come, she strolled onto the stage, feeling confident. As the show progressed, Rora danced and sang with her heart and soul and the audience saw it, especially Erik, her family, and a certain person.

When the show came to an end, the entire cast formed a line and everyone gave a bow. Flowers were thrown and Rora caught a particular flower that seemed to float to her. It was a red rose with a black silk ribbon tied around the stem. Rora smiled broadly and looked up at Box 5 to see Erik standing and clapping with the others.

As she turned her attention to the audience, her breath was caught and her blood ran cold. Not too far from her was a man with shoulder-length black hair and cold aqua eyes staring at her with a cold smile.

**_"_****_No!!"_** she thought and felt tears in her eyes. **_"How did he find us?"_**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody saw her mother looking at someone and followed her gaze. She too, felt her breath come caught and her blood run cold.

**TBC**


	17. He’s My Father & A Perfect Picture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** The winners who correctly guessed the identity of the mysterious man in the previous chapter are:

_DaFatGnome_

_PhantomCat901_

The man's identity is Melody's father. And I would like to award brownie points to those two who had won and the others who made an effort of guessing his identity. Congratulations to you all. You are all winners!

After Erik watched as the cast left the stage, he felt Melody's trembling form beside him. He cast his worried eyes at her.

"Melody," he asked. "What is the matter?"

"HE'S here."

"Who is "he", Melody?"

"My father." Melody said softly.

Erik could detect terror and panic in her voice and eyes. He turned his attention to the young man who had shoulder-length wavy black hair. He wore what looked like a dark gray shirt with golden trimmings on his collar and on his shirts' sleeves. He wore brown leggings and leather shoes. Erik saw that he wore two rings on his left pinky and his ring finger.

His eyes were the same as Melody's eyes, yet his held no emotion. It was like they were devoid of any kind of emotion. He turned his attention back to the cowering child who held onto his like he was her lifeline.

"Make him go away, daddy!!" Melody cried, clinging to him.

Erik felt his heart both flutter and shatter at the same time. He loved the sound of "daddy" coming from her mouth that was directed to him. He came to think of her as his daughter, even though she wasn't. And yet, his heart shattered. He hated seeing Melody look so vulnerable. He loved the young spirited young child that always brightened his dark days with a smile and her contagious laugh.

He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at not a tear-eyed Melody.

"Can we go home, please?" she whimpered and then hid her face in his pants.

Erik gently patted her head and lifted the child in his arms. Melody wrapped her arms around Erik and laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course, mon ange."

And with that, he and the dogs returned to the lair. As they journeyed home, there was only one thought going through Erik's head: Protecting Aurora and Melody.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora, after being congratulated by numerous admirers, preferably Damian, was now sitting in her dressing room exhaustedly.

"Dear Lord!" she sighed. "I'm very exhausted. I had no idea that the performance would take a lot out of me."

She then thought of the man that starred at her with those dark and cold eyes. "How did he find us?! How could he have tracked us here?!"

She thought of all the possibilities and could not come up with anything. She sighed and laid her head in her hand, feeling a headache coming.

After a few minutes, there came a knock on her. She moaned and opened her weary eyes.

"Yes?"

"Aurora," came the voice. "It's us."

"Come in."

The door opened and she saw her family smiling and beaming at her. Danielle ran to her daughter and embraced her. "That was magnificent, my darling."

"Truly," commented David. He walked to his wife and daughter and help out a pink rose. "Your performance was spectacular, my daughter."

Rora smiled and took the rose from her father and inhaled its sweet scent. "Thank you, daddy."

Both Sean and Ryan came up and stood next to their father. "You looked like an angel, Aurora." Ryan commented and playfully ruffled her hair like he had done when they were children.

"RYAN!!" laughed Rora. "Stop!!"

Ryan laughed and Sean hugged her. "You were great, sis."

Rora hugged him back. "Thank you, Sean."

Sean released his hold on his baby sister and turned to their father. "Father, how long will we be here?"

"We will be here for three weeks, my son." David said and looked at his daughter. "That will give us enough time to spend it with Aurora and Melody."

"Speaking of Melody," Danielle spoke. "Where is she?"

"Oh," Rora said. She couldn't tell them that she was with Erik. "She's staying with a friend right now. Md. Giry couldn't watch her and her daughters had performed in the opera as well. She asked her fried to watch Melody for me."

"Ah," David said. "Do we know this person?"

Rora could detect that her fathers' protective side was surfacing. "No, daddy." Before David could say anything, Rora cut him off. "But I trust Md. Girys' judgment, father."

"Very well," David sighed, trusting his daughter. He knew that there was something else that Rora wasn't telling him, but he knew that she would speak of it when she was comfortable.

Rora smiled and hugged him.

"Come," Ryan said. "We're going to dine in a nearby restaurant, Aurora. Do you want to join us?"

As much as Rora would love to spend time with her family, she was exhausted. "As much as I would love to, Ryan," she yawned, "I must decline. All I want to do is get out of my costume and sleep."

Before Ryan could protest, David patted him on his shoulder. "Come," he said. "Rora is very exhausted. We can dine with her another time."

Both brothers and Danielle each gave Rora one last hug and a "goodbye" before leaving. David walked to Rora and hugged her to him. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "Have pleasant dreams, my daughter."

"Thank you, father." Rora kissed his cheek and David left.

As soon as her door was closed, she locked it and took a soothing bath. After 30 minutes of soaking in it and washing her hair, she got out, dried herself off and slipped into a comfortable nightgown.

She then blew out very candle and slipped into bed, falling instantly asleep as soon her head hit the pillow.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

They had just entered the lair and Melody was by now sound asleep. Her head was resting comfortably on his left shoulder while her arms lay limply around his neck.

Erik smiled and kissed her hair. He then sauntered to the Swan Room and tucked her in. Melody groaned a few seconds and stilled. He sat next to, just studying her sleep and enjoying his time with her.

After a few moments, he stood and went to his organ to compose a lullaby he was going to write for Melody.

An hour later, after the lullaby was completed, Erik examined his work and was proud for what he had written when…

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DADDY!!"

Erik's eyes widen in dread and he darted to the Swan Room to see Melody crying and clutching the sheets to her.

"Melody!" he said and ran to her side.

Once there, Melody launched herself into his arms and cried her heart out. Erik enveloped her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"Shh, little one," he shushed. "It's all right. I'm here."

"Papa!!" Melody cried. "It was howwible!!"

"What was?"

Melody looked up at Erik with teary eyes. "My father beat and injured mommy and me. You tried to rescue us, but he killed you." She snuggled closer to him, wanting to be as close as possible.

Erik smoothed out her air and brought her closer to him, letting her know that he was here with her, alive. "I'm here, my child. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Melody yawned.

"Promise."

Erik then sang the lullaby that he had written. He didn't know where the words came from, but they just poured out from his heart and soul. **(This song is one that I made up. I know it's not the best, but I tried.)**

_Close your eyes  
Let your dreams guide you  
To a place where dreams come true_

_I'm here, please don't cry  
I'll be here in your heart_

_Let my presence soothe you  
Let my voice lead you  
To a place where you are safe  
_

_I'm here  
Nothing will harm you  
I'm here to guide and protect you  
I will be your freedom_

_Let me dry your tears  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be here to guard you and to guide you  
Let me lead you from your nightmare_

Erik hummed for a few minutes before starting again.

_I'm always with you  
Even though you can't see me  
I am always near_

_I will never leave you  
I'll be here in your heart_

He ended the song with the last three verses from the beginning.

_Let my presence soothe you  
Let my voice lead you  
To a place where you are safe_

_I'm here  
Nothing will harm you  
I'm here to guide and protect you  
I will be your freedom_

_Let me dry your tears  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be here to guard you and to guide you  
Let me lead you from your nightmare_

After the last note faded, Erik saw that Melody was asleep with a smile. He too smiled at her adorable feature and decided to stay so her nightmare couldn't return. He took off his shoes, coat, and vest. He then got into the bed and situated himself until he was comfortable. He then wrapped the slumbering Melody in his arms and watched her for a few minutes before succumbing to sleep also.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora decided to go and check on Melody. She unlocked the padlock to her mirror and followed the path that Erik had shown her. As she journeyed down to the lair, her only thought was of her daughter.

When she reaches the lair, she saw both Shadow and Alexia curled p together and sound asleep. **_"Aww! They look so cute together,"_** she thought. She then looked around for Erik or Melody, but didn't see them. She then heard a soft groan coming from the Swan Room and went to investigate.

When she entered, her breath was caught. There, on the bed, was Melody, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth and facing a slumbering Erik, who had her daughter wrapped affectionately in his arms. Melody's head was resting just beneath Erik's chin and her right hand was clutching some of his white shirt.

Rora blushed, but found the scene very adorable. She decided to draw this. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil to draw and began drawing.

10 minutes later, a perfect duplicate of both slumbering bodies of Melody and Erik were captured on paper. Rora was so pleased with her work that she dated and signed it. She laid the picture on a nearby table so the drawing wouldn't be ruined.

She then grabbed a nearby chair and sat, watching her daughter and the man, who she did not know secretly held her heart.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik awoke, feeling that he was being watched. He leisurely opened his eyes and came in contact with emerald.

"Hello," Rora whispered.

"Hello,"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes,"

Erik then looked down to see Melody still sleeping peacefully. She was cuddled very closely to him and held his shirt in her hand.

"She looks so peaceful."

Erik looked up at Rora and saw her watching Melody. "Yes, she does."

"I hate to wake her," Rora said, but I promised my family that they could see her."

"I understand."

Rora stood and walked to Melody's slumbering form and shook her gently. "Sweetie, its time to wake up."

Melody moaned and sleepily opened her eyes to see her mother smiling down at her. "Hi, mommy."

"Hello, sweetie," Rora greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Rora said. "It's time for us to leave."

"Aw," Melody whined. "I don't wanna. I wanna sweep."

Both adults laugh at this. "But don't you want to see Grandma, Grandpa and your uncles, sweetie?"

"Yes." Melody yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Rora picked her up in her arms and started walking to the entrance. Erik stood and followed, along with Shadow.

As entered Rora's room, she spoke up. "I want to thank you for watching Melody for me, Erik,"

"It was my pleasure."

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No," Erik smiled. "A perfect angel."

Rora smiled. Rora then escorted Erik to the mirror and unlocked the panel. She looked at Erik, who was in turn looking at her.

"I hear that your birthday is tomorrow." Erik said.

"Yes, it is," Rora said. "And knowing my family, it will be an important event." And she giggled a little.

Erik chuckled. "I should get you a present then."

"You don't have to, Erik!"

"But I insist."

"All right."

As Erik began to fade away into the darkness, Rora grabbed his hand, stopping him. He turned to her. "Yes,"

She leant near him and kissed a little of his lips, but mostly his cheek. "Thank you again." She whispered.

Erik was in a daze. Rora had almost kissed him on the lips. Yes, she kissed his cheek, but he felt part of her lips on his. He came out of his daze and gave her a smile. He kissed her the same as she did him. Now it was HER turn to become dazed. Erik chuckled and whispered: "You're welcome." With that, he vanished.

**TBC**


	18. Surprise Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

Somewhat late the next day, Erik took Rora out so the Girys, along with Melody, could set up her surprise birthday party. Erik showed her the sights of what Paris could offer. He took her to the Eiffel Tower and the sight she saw took Rora back. The nightlife of Paris were just started to come alive. There were colored lights and music that played both soft and cheerful. The scenery looked like a painting.

"Oh my goodness!" Rora gasped.

Erik looked at Rora and smiled at her expression.

"You like it, Aurora?"

Rora turned her attention to Erik. "Like it? I'm completely taken back, Erik. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Erik whispered, gazing at Rora.

Rora, hearing this, blushed red. "Thank you."

Erik blushed as well, having being caught. He faked a cough and Rora giggled at this, finding that seeing the infamous Phantom blushing was very cute. Erik heard her laughter and looked at her. Her laugh as musical and he found that he joined in the laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter, the two adults composed themselves. Erik then checked his pocket-watch and saw that it was time. He held out his hand to Rora.

"Come," he said as Rora took his hand in hers without a thought and he began to lead her back to the lair.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As he guided them towards the lair, Erik decided to bring up the mysterious man.

"Aurora?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Why did you become rigid when the opera had ended?"

Rora sighed. She knew that he would have seen it. "I stiffened because I saw someone that I didn't want to see."

"And who was that?"

Erik stopped and gazed at Rora, who looked at Erik with depressing eyes. "Dorian Fynn."

"Who is he?"

"Someone that I have no intention of being acquainted with ever again."

"Why is that, Aurora?"

Rora sighed. "Please, Erik, do not ask me to tell you. I don't have the heart to speak of my past yet."

Erik sighed heavily; somewhat distressed that she did not trust him enough.

"Do you not trust me, Aurora?"

Rora gazed at Erik, hearing and seeing his sadness. She smiled warmly and cupped his left cheek, making him look at her and kissed his cheek. "I do trust you, Erik,"

"Then why won't you let me in?"

"I want to let you in, Erik. Beyond a doubt I do, but just give me a little time, please?"

Erik gave her a sad look, but nodded. Rora gave him a smile and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He returned it and placed his on the crown of hers. "Thank you."

She felt him nod in her hair. After a few minutes of enjoying the others' company, Rora detached herself. Erik gave her a smile and grasped her hand, continuing to lead her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As they came upon the lair, all they could see was darkness. Erik had no difficulty seeing where he was going, but he knew Rora would.

"Erik," she called. "Why is it so dark?"

All that Erik did was release his hold on her. Rora gasped at the loss of his hand and began frantically searching for it. She flared out her hands, grabbing air instead of his hand.

"Erik?" she called. No response. "Erik?"

Again, there was no response. Rora began to feel frightened. She felt her nerves begin to become disturbed and her whole body began shaking.

"ERIK!!" she cried. "I'm scared! Erik!!"

"I'm here," came his voice.

Rora at once felt her body become calm at the feel of Erik, who was behind her. She breathed a relieved sigh, knowing that Erik was with her.

"Where did you go to?"

"I had something that I needed to do." Erik spoke. "I apologize for leaving you."

"It's all right," Rora smiled. "Just please don't do it again. I was scared that you left me here for the reason that you were angered with me."

"Never _cara mia_." Erik said. "Come. Its time."

"Time for what?" Rora asked as she felt Erik retake her hand in his and began leading her. Erik looked at her.

"You will see."

Erik then led her to the room where the organ was and has they entered it….

"SURPRISE!!!" yelled people.

The candelabras all lit at once and Rora yelped as she took a step back in surprise as she saw her closet friends and the Girys. She saw both Alexia and Shadow barking happily at her with their tails wagging.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AURORA!!!"

Rora took a coupler of deep breaths and took in the sight. The lair had been somewhat decorated with birthday party decorations. She saw that the organ had some balloons that were the color of pink and blue tied to it. There were some strings that were strung up. On a nearby table were a couple of presents and the table in the center was her birthday cake. It was in the cape of a circle.

It had vanilla frosting and blue outline. There were rose frosting on the top and in big blue letters was: HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY AURORA.

"Oh my goodness!" Rora laughed.

"Happy birthday, mommy," Melody smiled as she ran to her mother and hugged her. Rora smiled and returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Melody,"

"Happy birthday, child," Md. Giry smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Rora said.

"Happy birthday, Aurora." Both Meg and Jessie said happily.

"Thank you both," Rora said. "But how did you do this?"

"It was Erik's suggestion to throw you a surprise party."

Rora turned to Erik ad saw him blushing. Rora smiled and walked to him. He looked at her. She then leaned in and kissed the edge of his mouth. "Thank you."

She moved away and gazed into his eyes, becoming lost in them. Erik felt his breath hitch and his heart accelerate.

Both Giry sisters smiled knowingly, happy for Erik and Md. Giry too gave a smile.

"Come," Jessie said as she grabbed Rora's arm, moving her away from Erik and to the birthday cake. "It's time to make a wish."

Rora gazed at her cake and then at the others who watched her. Her eyes strayed to Erik, who was standing next to Md. Giry and held Melody in his arms. Her eyes became tender at this and knew what she wanted to wish for. She closed her eyes and made her wish and blew out the candles. There was clapping and cheering. Rora opened her eyes and saw everyone cheering.

She smiled. "Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome, child." Md. Giry said as she embraced Rora.

After everyone was done eating the birthday cake, it was time to open her presents.

"Here, Aurora," Meg said as she passed a rectangular box to Rora. "This is from both Jessie and me."

Rora took the present gratefully and unwrapped it. As she took the top off and unfolded the plastic wrapping, Rora gasped in shock at way laid before her. It was a white thin-sleeved nightgown that had a matching short-sleeved shirt that went over it and a white silk ribbon that was tied around the waist.

"Oh wow." Rora gasped.

"We took it in consideration that you did not have any new clothes so we decided to get you a new nightgown."

"Its perfect," Rora said as she rewrapped the gown and set it back in the box before she stood and hugged the sisters and giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both."

"You're welcome."

"Here, mommy," Melody said as she handed her a picture that she had been working on. Rora took great care to scan the picture. She was amazed by her daughters' sketch. It was of the lair with ideal detail.

In the portrait consisted of her, Erik Melody and the dogs. They were all resting on the couch with a fire blazing in the background. Rora saw that in the picture, she was wrapped in Erik's arms and both she and Melody, who was in her lap, were slumbering and the dogs were on the floor also sleeping.

The shadows were just right and the detail was flawless. Rora felt herself blush as she studied the Erik in the drawing and saw that his eyes held love and tenderness in them that were meant for her.

Rora looked away from the drawing and gazed lovingly at her daughter. "Thank you, sweetie." She then kissed her daughters' crown.

"Here, child," Md. Giry said as she handed her another rectangular box. "This is from me."

Rora opened it and saw another dress, but this one was different. It was long sleeved and the inner layer of the dress was a light tan color and was made of silk. There were floral designs stitched to it that were a slightly darker color. Towards the top was a bit frilled that went just above the top of chest. The outer layer was a chocolate brown color and had the same floral designs as the inner layer. The length of the outer layer went down to the floor and laid a couple of feet behind the wearer. The end of each sleeve was somewhat frilled with the light tan color.

Rora smiled at Md. Giry and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Md. Giry."

"You're welcome, child." Md. Giry smiled.

"Now it's Erik's turn." Melody cheered.

"Yes," Meg said as everyone looked at Erik who paled. Erik gulped. "I would rather give Aurora her present alone."

Aww!" both Giry sisters pouted.

"Now, girls," Md. Giry scorned.

"Yes, mama."

"Let's dance!!" Meg said.

Everyone, with the exception of Erik, agreed. Md. Giry had brought her record player. She then set the music in the proper holder and took the stick until it landed on the beginning.

Soon, slow music began. Meg and Jessie began to dance to the music. Rora wanted Erik to ask her to dance, but did not want to pressure him. She looked over to him to see that he was in deep thought. **_"I wonder why he wouldn't give me his present," _**she thought.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**_"_****_Why did Meg have to suggest that there would be dancing?"_** he thought. **_"I want to ask Aurora to dance, but I'm afraid that she will decline,"_**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Md. Giry saw that Erik was in turmoil and strolled over to him. "Erik,"

Erik looked at her. "If you want to ask Rora to dance, then ask her."

"What if she declines?" he asked.

Md. Giry smiled. "She won't. I can see that she desires to dance."

Erik looked over to Rora and saw that she indeed wanted to dance. Erik sighed. "All right."

"Good man." Md. Giry smiled.

Erik stood and walked over to Rora.

"Aurora?"

Rora looked at Erik. "Yes."

He held his hand out. "Would you care for dance?"

Rora smiled and placed hers in his. "It would be an honor, monsieur."

Erik smiled and twirled her around, earning laughter from Rora. Once she was turned facing him, she laid her left hand on his shoulder and grasped her right with his left. She felt him lay his right hand on her hip and they began swaying to the music.

"Thank you, Erik," Rora whispered. "For this wonderful birthday."

Erik smiled tenderly at her and kissed her brow. "My pleasure."

"I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"Just dance with me, Aurora."

"That I can do."

And the two continued dancing, forgetting that four more people were present.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Do you think Erik will tell Aurora, mama?" Jessie asked.

"I do not know, Jessica."

"I hope he does," Meg said. "Erik deserves happiness after what he had to endure all his life. I believe Aurora is perfect for him."

"I agree, Margarite."

"I hope Ewick will be my new daddy," Melody said.

All four continued to watch the couple dance.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik twirled Rora and swung her back to him. Her eyes met his and they became entranced by the other.

**_"_****_I could stare at his/her eyes forever,"_** both thought.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, their faces began to come closer to the other.

Closer….

Their eyes bit by bit closed.

Closer…

**_"_**_**Erik's going to kiss me!"**_

Closer…

_**"**__**I'm finally going to kiss Aurora!"**_

Their lips were only centimeters away from the other….

Just as their lips touched…

_CRASH!!!_

Both quickly moved away, coming out of the trance and turned to see what the commotion was.

"It's the alarm!!" Erik said. He turned his attention to Md. Giry. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, Erik,"

"We made sure we weren't followed." Meg said.

"We looked over our shoulder every few seconds," Jessie said.

"Let's try this way!" came a male voice.

Both Rora and Melody stiffened, recognizing the voice. Melody hid behind Jessie as Rora clung to Erik.

Erik turned to Rora. "What is it?"

"It's him," Rora whimpered and looked at Erik. "It's Dorian."

**TBC**


	19. Intruder & Erik's Present

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, but I had to figure out how to begin this chapter. I'd also like to thank Kaya Nah for helping me. 

Erik growled at the mention of Dorian's name and gently tightened his grasp on Rora. Rora tensed up when she heard their shouts and footsteps approaching more rapidly.

She looked up at Erik with panicky eyes and he her. Erik was taken aback. The woman he was embracing in his arms was not the strong-willed and out-going woman he knew but a frightened and petrified woman. He somehow knew this man; Dorian Fynn had done something unimaginable to both Aurora and her daughter.

He turned his attention when he heard Melody whimpering and saw her clinging to Jessie, who was trying to sooth her. Erik looked back at the passage that would lead him to the intruders. He then felt Rora begin to tremble in his arms and he brought her closer to him, letting her know he was with her. Rora nuzzled as close as she could to Erik, wanting to feel him, smell his scent, and feel his presence.

She felt him gently stroke her hair and whisper in her ear: "I'm here." She nodded her head, letting him know she heard.

Erik looked over at Md. Giry and her him. She knew that look in his eyes and nodded. Erik gently pushed Rora away from so she was looking at him. "I want you, Melody and Shadow to go with Antoinette and her daughters."

"What will you do, Erik?"

"I'm going to take care of Mr. Fynn."

"No!" Rora cried as she clung to him. "Please, Erik! Don't kill him."

Erik was taken back by her plea. Even though he had the urge to cause harm to the man for harming Aurora and Melody, her plea for him not to trigger his anger.

"Why shouldn't I, Aurora?" he asked. "Why should I not cause this man harm?"

"I…" Rora stuttered; somewhat frightened of his anger. "I…"

"What?"

"I don't want any more deaths to be on your hands, Erik."

Erik stared into her eyes, stunned.

He thought, even though he could see that Aurora was aware of his past sins, she did not want more blood spilt on his hands and this made his heart flutter with warmth and love for the woman before him. He could not but help feel thankful that God had sent this woman…no seraph to him because he now knew that she was his redemption.

"All right," he said.

Rora gave him a heartwarming smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her as close as she could. Erik wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He could hear her whisper these two words in his ear: "Thank you."

Erik removed his face from her shoulder and gazed at her, seeing a few stray tears escaping her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Go with Antoinette," Erik said as he gently pushed her towards Md. Giry, who was already at the entrance of a secret passage, waiting with her daughters and Shadow for Rora. Erik turned his face and body from her and gazed at the sound of nearing footsteps.

Rora moved towards Md. Giry, but stopped and swiftly laid her hand on his left cheek, making him look at her. She then brought her face close to his and kissed him on the lips. Erik was taken back by the kiss, but had no time to respond when he felt her lips leave his as he watched Rora disappear into the darkness.

Erik's eyes glazed over as he remembered Rora's kiss. Her lips were sweet like honey and tasted like vanilla (which he figured was from the birthday cake) and the silkiness of them: soft like velvet and supple.

He could still taste her lips and desired to taste them once again, but the sound of Dorian tore him from his daydream and he set out to rid himself of the annoying boy.

He took another passage that would lead him to Dorian. He swiftly grabbed cape to conceal him and made his way.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dorian Fynn was grumbling under his breath about not being able to see ahead of him.

"Ack!" he yelled in annoyance, "when will this blasted tunnel end?!"

Erik watched from the shadows as Dorian became more and more frustrated. _**"How did he get into my passage anyway?"**_ he thought. _**"I had made sure that the other passageways were sealed, but I guess I missed one."**_

He then moved swiftly and silently ahead of Dorian. He stopped just a few feet in front and began speaking.

"How did you come to enter my dominion, sir?"

Dorian stopped in his tracks as the cold and malice voice rung at all around him. He turned around in circles a few times, trying to locate the source, but did not see anything.

"Who's out there?!" he called.

When there was no response, Dorian became agitated. "I DEMAND you show yourself at once!"

"Oh come now, monsieur," Erik said from the shadows, "Surely you have heard of the Phantom of the Opera."

"I do not believe in phantoms, sir," Dorian growled.

"Huh," Erik said, "pity."

"I demand you reveal yourself at once!!" Dorian commanded.

"So," Erik said; anger in his voice. "You wish to see and meet the well-known Phantom of the Opera, good sir?"

"You sir," Dorian growled. "Are no phantom."

When there came no response, Dorian moved towards where he thought the voice had originated from, but when he moved only one step, he felt the sharp end of cold hard steel pressed against his mid-back.

"Your wish has been granted." Came the voice.

Dorian maneuvered his head so he could see Erik out the corner of his eye. "So, you are the well-known Phantom of the Opera?"

"That is correct, Monsieur Fynn," Erik growled. "Why have you entered my dominion?"

Dorian turned to completely face the Phantom. "I don't have to respond your question, La Fantom!"

Erik growled in anger and pushed the sharp point of his sword further into Dorian's chest and his hissed from the pain. "All right! I'm searching for someone!"

"And that would be?"

"Miss Aurora Stephens and her daughter, Melody."

Within a second, Erik was behind Dorian and placed the sharp side of his sword on Dorian's throat. He then hissed in his ear, "Why are you searching for Miss Stephens and her daughter?"

Dorian took a short breath, not wanting to be nicked. "Because Melody is my daughter and Aurora belongs to me."

Erik growled and pushed his sword further into Dorian's throat, causing a thin line of blood to begin to trickle down. "Aurora doesn't belong to _you_ or any other!" he growled. "And as for Melody, she is _my_ daughter!"

With that, Erik withdrew his sword and swiftly wrapped his lasso around Dorian's neck, causing him to struggle to breathe. Dorian tried to fight of Erik's hold on the rope, but he just tightened it until he felt Dorian's body become limp.

With that, he released his hold on the lasso and watched Dorian fall to the ground. Erik bent down and checked his pulse. It was there.

He had just knocked him out. He placed the lasso in its place and hoisted Dorian's body onto his shoulder and vanished into the darkness.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora paced in her room, worrying over Erik and what was transpiring. Melody was staying with Jessie and Shadow went with her.

"Where are you, Erik?" she asked. "Are you all right? Did Dorian harm you?"

"I'm right here, Aurora," came a velvety voice that sent chills down her spine.

Her head jerked to look behind her and she saw Erik standing behind her in all his glory. She gave a joyful yelp and ran at him, wrapping her arms around neck and clung to him, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. "You're ok!! I'm so glad, Erik!"

Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed contently at the feeling of her body pressed against hers. He rested his nose at the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I'm fine, Aurora."

Rora moved away and took his face in her hands, being careful not to knock his mask off. Erik rested his hands on her wrists, not taking notice that she was touching his mask, but savoring her skin against his. She gazed into his eyes and saw that he was being truthful. She smiled a wide smile and he returned it. She then rested her forehead against his, closing his/her eyes and savoring the feel of his/her skin against his/hers. "I was very worried about you, Erik,"

"You were worried, Aurora?"

"Of course I was!!" she exclaimed. "You mean a great deal to me."

Erik breathed in deeply, feeling his heart leap at her comment. _**"Does she feel the same as I feel for her?"**_ he thought. _**"Can she love me?"**_

Erik removed her hands from his face slowly, gazing into her eyes, wanting to stare into her eyes for eternity. He moved away and grabbed her cloak, draping it around her shoulders and then clasping the lock and took her left in his, beginning to move to her door. "Come with me. I have something to give you."

Rora followed without question.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Where are you taking me, Erik?" Rora asked as they walked through the darken hallway.

Erik looked at her briefly and then returned his attention ahead of him. "To the rooftop, Aurora."

"Why?"

"I still have yet to give you your birthday present," Erik smiled at her. "And I thought the rooftop would be a good place where we wouldn't be disturbed."

Rora smiled and grasped his wrist in her other hand, wanting to keep up with him. Erik gave her hand a squeeze and got one in turn.

They reached the staircase that led to the rooftop and he slowly led to it, not wanting Rora to slip on one of the steps and injure herself. Rora found this quite decent of him.

As they ascended the stairs, Rora kept her eyes on Erik, not wanting to see how high they were since she was frightened of heights.

They came to the end of the first staircase and continued on, avoiding stage decorations and came to another staircase and began climbing.

They came to the door and Erik opened it, allowing Rora to go out first. She thanked him and stepped out into the November's chill.

She was now grateful that Erik had tied her cloak around her. She heard the door being closed and felt Erik come up behind her.

"Its beautiful," Rora sighed as she took in the sight before her.

The roof and the statues were covered in a thin sheet of snow. Rora saw the rearing horse and strolled over to it with Erik pursued. Rora gazed at the statue sorrowfully and raised her right hand and rested it gently on the horses' right hoof.

Erik saw this. "What is it, Aurora?"

Rora tore her eyes away to look at Erik for a second and saw him looking at her worriedly. She gave him a smile before returning her eyes on the statue. "It's just that this statue reminds me of my own horse, Nightwing."

"Oh?" Erik asked. "What happened?"

Rora sighed. "She died while giving life to her foal."

Erik came up to her and wrapped her arms comforting around her. His left arm went across just under her neck and his right across her waist. He laid his left side of his face against hers. Rora gently held onto his left arm with her left hand and laid her right on top of his, enjoying the comfort he was offering. "I'm very sorry, Aurora,"

"Thank you."

Erik gave her head a kiss and unwound his arms from her. He then gently took her hand in his, gaining her attention and moved her towards the edge of the rooftop. She followed without hesitation.

"I want you to see this."

Rora looked out and gasped as the City of Love came alive. The city was once again decorated with multicolored lights and she could hear music being played in the distance.

"Wow."

Erik turned his attention to her and watched as her eyes sparkled with life. He was pleased with himself that he could make her feel this. He did not know when, but he knew that he had fallen in love with this woman. The memories he had of Christine were gone and his memories with Aurora and her daughter replaced them.

"Thank you, Erik," Rora said as she smiled at him.

He gave her one in return and squeezed her hand.

"I think someone said they had a present for me." Rora teased.

Erik could see her playfulness and decided to join. "Who would that be?"

Rora giggled and smacked his arm playfully. "_You_ silly!!"

Erik gave a look that said: "I did?" He then gave her a devilish smile that made her heart speed up.

He then walked up behind her and stood very close to her. Rora's breath was caught at the feeling of his body against hers. He then lowered his head until his lips just grazed her left ear.

"So I did." He whispered. "Close your eyes, mon ange."

Rora gasped at the feeling and her sped faster. She obeyed and waited. She then felt cold metal touch her beck and the feeling went on to the back of her neck. The said object felt slightly heavy. She then heard the softest click and then Erik's lips touched her ear.

"Open your eyes, Aurora,"

She again obeyed, gazed down and gasped. There, resting on her chest was an emerald and diamond necklace!!

There were two bigger emeralds at the end and smaller ones that went up to the lock. Small diamonds surrounded every single one. She turned 'til she was facing Erik who watched her expression.

Rora first gazed at the necklace and then Erik. "It's beautiful, Erik. It must have been expensive."

"It was, Aurora," Erik said.

"But I…"

"If you think you're not worthy of such a gift, Aurora," Erik said as he took one cheek in his hand, "You are!"

Rora felt tears well up in her eyes, but did not allow them. She gazed up into Erik's eyes and saw that he was being truthful. She had come to terms about her feelings for this masked man. She was in love and loved him. He had shown her kindness and compassion that none, with the exception of her family, had ever shown. He had shown her that not all men were cruel and had cold hearts.

"Thank you."

Erik smiled and kissed her forehead. "I must ask you something, Aurora."

"Yes,"

"Why did you kiss me when I told you to leave the lair?"

"I…" Rora said.

"Yes?" Erik was eager to hear her answer.

Rora looked away, not knowing how to tell him. _**"How can I tell him that I love him?"**_ he thought. _**"Does he feel the same?"**_

"Aurora,"

Rora looked up at him.

"Please tell me," he pleaded.

"Because Erik," Rora said. "I love you."

Erik was stunned. She loved him. "You are what?"

"I'm in love and love you, Erik."

"You love me?"

Rora smiled. "Yes."

**_"_**_**No! She doesn't love me!"**_ he thought. _**"She's lying! She's playing with my heart just like Christine did!" **_

_"__How can you say that, Erik?!"_ came his voice. _Aurora truly loves you!"_

**_"_**_**No, she doesn't!"**_ he yelled.

_"__How can you be so blind?!"_ spoke his inner self. _"Look into her eyes and see if she is lying!"_

Erik carefully looked into Rora's eyes and saw only truth. "You truly love me?"

"Without a doubt, Erik,"

Erik let out a joyful cry and wrapped his arms around Rora and swung her around, laughing and her with him.

After a few minutes, Erik stopped spinning and gently let Rora down 'til her feet were on the ground.

Erik gave no second thought and kissed her passionately.

**TBC**


	20. Gown supplies & Taken!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

As the kiss between Erik and Rora became too passionate, Erik had to fight the urge to take Rora to the lair and make sweet passionate love to her. He then gently pulled away when the need for air became too great.

They pulled away from the other, really not wanting too and gazed at the other. Each took deep breaths to calm their racing hearts and nerves.

"Why did you stop, Erik?" Rora sighed.

Erik cupped her face in his hands. "If I had continued, I would have ended up making love to you, Aurora." With that said, Rora blushed a nice shade of red.

Even though she was reluctant have the kiss come to an end, she knew that Erik was right. She was not all angered with Erik, but thankful. When she had conceived Melody, it was not a very memorable one that she did not want to remember.

"I don't want to rush our relationship," Erik continued. "I want to take things slow so we can get to know each other better."

Rora gave him a genuine smile. "I would like that, Erik."

Erik returned it whole-heartedly and gave Rora a short passionate kiss. He then stretched out his hand and Rora smiled, taking it and Erik began to lead them back to the lair.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Once there, they both saw Md. Giry and her daughters, as well as Melody, waiting for them. Once Melody saw her mother, she scampered from the couch and ran at her mother.

"Mommy!!!" she cried joyously.

Rora released Erik's hand and scooped Melody in her arms. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Where were you?"

"Erik took me to the roof so he could give me his present."

Melody then noticed the emerald necklace around her mothers' neck. "How pwetty!"

Rora smiled. "Do you like it?"

Melody nodded her head vigorously. She then looked back from her mother to Erik, who was looking at her mother with loving eyes. She knew then and there that Erik had confessed his feelings to her mother.

A grin reached across her face. She knew that Erik had profound feelings for her mother for a long time. "Does that mean I can call Ewik "daddy"?"

Rora looked at Erik, wanting to know what he thought. All she saw was shock and something else. "Do you mind?"

Erik looked into Melody's eyes which both held nervousness. A smile was brought to his face. "I'd be honored to be called your father. I already consider you my daughter."

Melody smiled a wide smile and leapt from her mothers' arms his, kissing his cheek over and over, hearing Erik laughing. Rora smiled at the scene. Over the past months since she had known Erik, she could see that he took on the father role to Melody, who already thought of him as her father.

She then blushed at the thought of having his children. She could just imagine: the boys would look exactly like Erik, yet have a mixture of their personality. The girls would have her beauty and personality, but have Erik's caring and warm eyes.

Erik looked to see Rora blushing. "Aurora?"

Rora came out of her reverie at hearing her name. "Yes, Erik?"

"Are you all right?" Erik asked as he gently set Melody on her feet and laid his hands on her arms.

"Of course I am, Erik." Rora smiled.

Erik returned it.

"Well," Md. Giry said as she stood, along with her daughters, "My daughters and I shall depart."

Both Meg and Jessie bade Erik, Rora and Melody a "good night" and left the lair. Md. Giry stayed behind.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Antoinette?"

"What did you do with Mr. Fynn?"

Rora cringed at the name and so did Melody. Erik saw this. "All I did was knocked him out made sure he would not find the entrance to the lair."

"All right," Md. Giry said and then looked at Rora. "Both Meg and Jessie have asked me to ask you if you would like to go with them to buy material for the Masquerade ball that is coming up."

"Of course, Md. Giry." Rora smiled.

"Good," Md. Giry said and left.

Melody looked at her mother. "May I come too, mommy?"

Rora looked at her daughter and smiled. "Of course you can, Melody."

"Goodie!!!" Melody yelped joyously. She then yawned.

"Time for someone to go to sleep." Rora laughed.

"Not sleepy," Melody yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course not," Erik laughed and scooped up a now drowsy child. He then looked at Rora. "I'll be right back."

Rora nodded and watched her love leave to put the child to bed. Rora sat on the couch, awaiting her love to return. She turned her head when she heard Erik's footsteps approaching.

"Melody's sleeping soundly."

"Good," Rora smiled.

Erik sat next to her and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. "And are you, mon cheri?"

"I'm not tired just yet,"

"All right," Erik said, even though he knew that she was tired. He stood strolled over to his organ, beginning to play a soft melody.

Rora became comfortable and listened to the soft, sweet music being played. As the music continued, she found her eyes become droopy and tried to keep them open, but could not any longer. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Erik finished the lullaby, he turned to face Rora and smiled. His plan had worked. He knew Rora was quite stubborn so he decided to play a lullaby he had composed and knew that its melody would make Rora become sleepy.

He stood and walked over to her. He stopped just a few inches away from her, wanting to admire the angel that loved him for the person he was. He loved her wholeheartedly. She came to know the person inside of him and helped mend his broken heart and in return, gaining her love for him awarded him.

She had never inquired about his mask and never asked for him to remove it. This made him love her more and more. His memories of Christine vanished as well as his obsession with her. She was not his true angel, Aurora was.

He smiled and then moved his arms under Rora's back and knees, hoisting her into his arms. He then began to walk to the Swan Room.

When he arrived, he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with only the sheet. Once she was covered, he gently tugged on the black cord and watched as the black curtain surrounded the bed.

He gazed upon his family—yes FAMILY! He now had daughter and a woman who loved him for the person he was. He smiled and walked out, feeling the need to compose.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next day came too quickly for Erik and his family. Before both Meg and Jessie came to gather Rora and her daughter, the newfound family decided to lie on the couch, wanting to just be together 'til that night. Erik could not believe that his deepest and greatest dream had finally come true!! He thought that after he let Christine leave, he would never find true love and happiness, but it seemed that God had other plans for him. Erik looked at his family and saw Rora resting against his chest with her head on his shoulder and Melody was sleeping in her arms while his was around Rora.

Soon, the clock rang noon and Erik heard both Meg and Jessie's footsteps. He turned to see his younger sisters were looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes," Erik said and he aroused both his love and child from sleep.

"Mmm," Rora yawned. "Erik, what is it?"

"Margarite and Jessica are here to take you and Melody shopping."

Rora smiled and aroused her child. "What is it, mommy?"

"Time to go shopping, sweetie."

"Yay!!" Melody squealed.

Erik smiled at his daughters' joy.

"Come on, you two!" Jessie said.

The two Stephens dressed and walked out of the lair, but not before Rora gave Erik a kiss on the lips, hugging him and Melody did the same.

"Have fun." Erik said.

"We will, Erik," Rora smiled. "See later tonight."

Erik smiled and watched them leave.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was a cool fall day and Meg, Jessie, Rora, and Melody were shopping for fabric so they could sew their own dresses for the Masquerade Ball that's to be held on New Year's Eve. They had already gotten fabric for Melody's dress and now were looking for some colors for their dresses.

Once inside, each lady went her separate ways. Never seeing a pair of eyes watching them, especially Rora and Melody. Rora looked at some blue fabrics and yellow fabrics, but they weren't what she had wanted.

"Aurora!" Jessie called, gaining hers and Melody's, along with Meg's attention. "Over here!"

All three girls headed in Jessie's direction and soon they were gazing at the fabric material.

"It's perfect, Jessie!" Rora exclaimed.

Jessie smiled. "I was going to pick it so I would wear it, but since this will be your first Masque Ball, I wanted you to have it."

"And," Meg added. "We know Erik will be knocked off his feet when he sees you in this."

Yes, both Jessie and Meg knew of Rora's relationship with Erik and had no objections. They saw him as a big brother and loved him dearly.

"Really?" asked Rora. "Do you think Erik will like it?"

"YES!" both Giry's exclaimed.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody decided to look at the different dresses while her mother gazed around the shop for her fabric.

She caught sight of dress that was her size and went over to get a closer look. It was angel costume, complete with wings and a dress. Melody beamed, wanting to go to the Ball as an angel. She jumped up and down, squealing joyously.

She turned to see her mother walking over to her aunts and began to walk that way, but a hand covered her mouth and she began screaming.

"Keep silent, child!" hissed a voice.

This only made Melody squirm more, trying to get free of the mysterious mans' grip. "Stop struggling, brat!!"

The man then headed towards the front door and opened it. Melody was able to wiggle enough so her mouth was free, but before she could scream, she was hit over the head.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora stopped in her tracks, hearing the scream and looked around. "That sounded like Melody,"

Rora carefully looked around the store, trying look for Melody. "She must have gone off to look at some costumes," she thought out loud.

She returned her attention to the fabric. She took the fabric and paid for it. They then looked through some different color fabrics for Meg and Jessie's dresses and after 30 minutes of searching, they found the perfect fabrics and colors for them. They then went to the front and paid for them.

As they began to leave, Rora called for Melody.

"Melody, come on sweetie," Rora called. "We're leaving."

When no reply was heard, they looked around the store.

"Melody?" all three called.

"Miss?" came the clergyman.

All three turned to see him holding a note out. "This is for you."

"Who is from, sir?"

"I don't his name," the man said. "He just said to give it to you."

Rora took it and read it. Her eyes widen and her blood ran cold. She ran outside as the paper fluttered to the ground. Both Meg and Jessie looked confused and Jessie picked it up and read it.

"Oh, dear God!" Jessie gasped.

"What?" Meg asked as she took the note.

Once she read it, she too, stood in shock. They ran out, carrying their bags and saw Rora frantically looking and calling Melody's name.

"**MELODY!!!"** she yelled. **"MELODY!!!!"**

They had realized that Melody had been kidnapped!!

**TBC**


	21. GET OUT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Thank you all for reviewing and staying with me. I also want to know how you felt about the song I had written in Chapter 17. I know are going to hate for what I am about to do to both Erik & Aurora, but it is important to the plot.

Meg, Jessie and Rora wasted no time and rushed back to the Opera Populaire, intending to tell Md. Giry that Melody had been abducted. Once there, they relayed the story and showed Md. Giry the note. After reading it, Md. Girys' eyes were widened in horror and shock and her mouth was covered by her left hand.

"Child," Md. Giry said to Rora, "Erik must be notified."

Rora nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. She hurried to her room and unlocked the panel in which Erik had shown her in case there as an emergency. She swiftly headed down the corridor and into the passage that would lead to Erik's home.

When she arrived at the lair, she looked around the lair, trying to find Erik.

"Erik?" she called and got no response. "ERIK!!!"

"Aurora!" came his voice.

She turned her head to her left and saw Erik running to her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying on his chest.

Erik was slightly taken back, but wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes, Erik removed his arms around her and gently pushed her away so she was looking at him.

"Aurora," he said. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Melody…" she gasped, trying to get her voice.

"Yes," he said. "What?"

"She…she…"

"Take a deep breath, Aurora," he said calmly.

Rora took a deep breath.

"And let it out slowly."

And she did.

"Now, tell me what is wrong?"

"Melody, Erik," she said.

"Yes,"

"She's been abducted."

Erik's eyes widen. "What?" He shook his head. "Come,"

He took her hand and led her over to the couch and she sat next to him, her hand clinging to his. "Tel me what happened when you left."

"While Meg, Jessie, and I were looking for fabric for making our gowns," Rora said. "Melody wanted to go see some of the costumes and I allowed it, but told her to be near and where I could see her." Rora paused to catch her breath and Erik nodded for her to continue.

"Once we got our fabric and paid for them," Rora continued. "I called for Melody, but there came no reply. I called for her again and the clergyman handed me this note," She showed him the note and handed it to Erik, who took it. "He told me that a man had instructed him to give it to me. After I read it, I ran out, yelling for Melody."

Erik looked at the note. It read:

_Dear, Aurora,_

_It has been such a long time since I have seen you or Melody. I cannot say how hurt I was when you collected yours and Melody's belongings and chose to leave me by myself. Shame on you, my darling._

Erik growled at this man calling Aurora HIS darling when she was his. He decided to continue, even though he did not want to.

_As you may have guessed, Aurora, it is I, your loving husband, Dorian Fynn. I must say that you have upset me and by doing so; I have taken MY daughter and fled Paris. If you want Melody back, return to our home by the Masquerade Ball or you shall never…I mean NEVER see Melody again._

_Your loving husband,  
Dorian Fynn_

_PS: If your precious Phantom tries anything, Melody will die!_

Erik finished the note and looked at Rora, anger and bewilderment showing in his eyes.

"Erik," Rora said, taking his hand in hers, but felt hurt when he took it away and stood a few feet away. After a few minutes of controlling his anger, Erik turned his attention to Rora.

"Husband?" he asked.

"No," Rora cried. "He is not my husband."

Erik strolled over to his organ, feeling his anger rise. He could not believe he had been lied to again. The pain of being betrayed clouded his eyes and mind. "You lied to me, Aurora." He looked at her and took a deep breath. "You lied to me, just like SHE did! Get out."

Rora stood there, looking stunned. "W-wh-what?"

"Get out!"

"Erik," Rora pleaded as she walked by behind him and stretched out her hand to lay it on his shoulder. When she did, she felt her heart break when he moved away from her.

"I said GET OUT!!!"

Rora stumbled back from him, terrified by his anger.

"But…Erik…"

"I don't want to ever see you again, Miss Stephens," hr growled. "Not now. Not ever! GET OUT!!"

Rora felt fresh tears well up in her eyes and ran out of the lair, crying from the pain and hurt Erik had inflicted on her. Erik watched Rora's form as she ran from him, his home, and his life.

**TBC**


	22. A Past Revealed & Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Thank you everyone who had either PMed me or left their ideas in their reviews. Thank you very much. I shall use and each of them.

As he watched the love of his life leave him forever, he felt his anger dissipate, but he shook his head. She had lied to him!! She was married! With that thought, he began throwing things around. Alexia moved away from her friend. She knew to never be near him when he was this angry.

She ran to the Swan Room.

After 10 minutes of either throwing things or breaking mirrors, his thoughts drifted to Melody. His heart ached at the thoughts of her being in harms way. He had vowed that he'd protect both her and Rora. He even promised that he would never yell at them and he broke that promise. He began to feel guilty.

"Oh, Aurora," he said sadly. "I'm sorry."

He still loved Aurora with his heart and soul and what did he do? He told her that he never wanted to see her. EVER.

His already aching heart ached a bit more with the sting of causing Rora misery. He fell to his knees and felt tears well up in his eyes and he allowed them. His head rested in his hands as he cried.

"I never meant those hurtful words, Aurora," he said out-loud.

After he was done crying, Erik composed himself. "I have to find her," he said as he washed up, wanting to look presentable when he faced Aurora and ask for forgiveness.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "I hope I can be forgiven."

He left his room and grabbed his cloak. He then walked through a passage that would lead Md. Giry's room.

He was soon upon her room, looking in and watched as Md. Giry and her daughters consoled Rora, who was crying. Erik felt even guiltier as he watched his beloved cry. He wanted so desperately reveal himself so he could comfort her, but stayed where he was.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora moved her head away and gazed at the older lady. "He told me that he never wanted to see me. He didn't let me explain, Md. Giry,"

"I know, child," Md. Giry said. "Erik has a temper. But you must not blame him, child."

"Why?"

Md. Giry sighed. "I cannot tell you much, but what I can tell you is that he was betrayed too many times and when that happens, he becomes angered."

"Who would betray him?"

"That I cannot tell you." Md. Giry said. "Erik will be the one to tell you."

Rora nodded her head in understanding.

"Now, child," Md. Giry said. "Tell me about this man—Dorian Fynn."

Rora shuddered at the mention of his name. "Dorian Fynn is Melody's father, Md. Giry. Though, I am not married to him. I wish that he wasn't Melody's father."

"What do you mean, Aurora?" Meg asked. "How is it that you are not married to this man, yet he's Melody's father?"

Rora felt tears well up in her eyes, but she pushed them away. "He-he-he…"

"What child?" Md. Giry said. "What is it?"

"He raped me!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

This took Erik back. He then thought of how shy she was as they became acquainted with each other and the nightmares she had when she yelled out Dorian's name, begging him to not harm her.

Sadness took him over. He cursed himself for letting his anger take over.

"How could I have been so blind?! He yelled at himself. He then remembered the look on Rora's face and eyes when she begged him to listen to her.

"How could I not see that she was not lying to me?"

He looked at Rora and listened as she began her tale.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"He raped me 5 years ago while I was doing some shopping." She said.

_**&Flashback&**_

_**A 20-year old Aurora Stephens was walking through the market, humming "Think of Me". As she passed a bakery, she decided to get her parents some treats.**_

_**As she walked in, the doorbell rang, letting the owners know they had a customer. The inside smelled of fresh baked bread. Rora breathed in the smell, loving it every time she came. Soon, an elder woman with grey hair in a bun and wearing a white shirt with a brown apron came walking out. She had kind blue eyes and a few wrinkles, yet not a lot.**_

_**"**__**Hello, sweetie." Greeted the woman.**_

_**Rora smiled kindly at her. "Good morning, Mrs. O' Brian."**_

_**Mrs. Berry, also known as Mary, smiled kindly at the woman she considered as a daughter since her real daughter had tragically died a year before.**_

_**"**__**What can I do for ye?"**_

_**"**__**I was wondering if I could get a few croissants."**_

_**"**__**Sure," Mary said as she began to bag a few croissants. "Anything else?"**_

_**Rora looked over a few other bakery goods. There were sweets, bread, doughnuts, and other goodies. As she looked, the doorbell rung and a young man walked in. He had shoulder-length black hair that was slightly wavy and was quite handsome. **__**Even though he was handsome, Rora could detect something sinister about him.**__** He had striking aqua eyes and wore a gentleman's suit.**_

_**He also had a cane in his right hand. As he walked in, his eyes immediately went to Rora. He watched her carefully, looking her up and down.**_

_**"**__**Hello, young man," Mary greeted. "How can I help you?**_

_**The young man tore his eyes from Rora and looked at Mary. "I'm just browsing, thank you."**_

_**"**__**If you need any help, just ask." Mary smiled.**_

_**The young man smiled a charming smile. "Will do, Madame."**_

_**"**__**Rora," Mary said, gaining her attention.**_

_**The young man looked up as soon as Aurora's nickname was called.**_

"So her name is Aurora?" _**he thought. **_"Interesting."

_**He watched as Rora looked around. "Can I have a few sweets, please, Mary?"**_

_**Mary smiled and nodded, starting to bag a few sweets.**_

_**"**__**Here ye go, sweetie." Mary said.**_

_**"**__**How much?" Rora asked.**_

_**"**__**10 francs." Mary answered.**_

_**"**__**Here you go." Rora handed her the money and took her order.**_

_**As Rora walked to the door, the young man "accidentally" ran into her, making her order hit the ground, yet none of the contents left the bag. The young man bent down as Rora did the same.**_

_**"**__**I'm terribly sorry, miss," he said, looking at her.**_

_**"**__**It's all right, sir." Rora consoled. "No harm done."**_

_**The young man handed her the bag.**_

_**"**__**Thank you," she smiled and he also smiled, making her blush.**_

_**"**__**Your welcome." He said.**_

_**He then took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. **_

_**"**__**Please let me introduce myself," he said. "I'm Dorian Fynn. And you are?"**_

_**"**__**Aurora Stephens," Rora said, "but my friends call me Rora."**_

_**"**__**A pleasure, indeed."**_

"_**If you'll excuse me, Mr. Fynn—"**_

_**"**__**Dorian, please." Dorian said.**_

_**"**__**Dorian," she said. "I've really got to be leaving. My mother expects me home soon,"**_

_**"**__**May I walk with you?" Dorian said as he opened the door.**_

_**"**__**I'd like that." Rora smiled and with that, they walked onto her house.**_

_**&End of Flashback&**_

"I should have known his TRUE intentions," Rora said, "but I was young and "in love"."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik listened very carefully. "What happened?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"What happened, Aurora?" Md. Giry asked.

"After the meeting," she said. "He started courting me and I was very flattered. My father and mother did not take a liking to him. Neither did my older brothers. They requested that I was not to see him, but I did not listen." Rora sighed. "How I wish that I had listened to them."

**(Warning: ****YOUNGER READERS THERE IS HEAVY MENTION OF ADULT SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THESE SITUATIONS ARE NOT REAL, THEY ARE SERIOUS SITUATIONS HOWEVER AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY, IF YOU ARE OFFENED OR DO NOT FEEL COMFROTABLE READING THEM, THEN I PLEASE ASK THAT YOU SKIPP OVER THEM.)**

_**&Flashback&**_

_**It had been 6 months since their meeting and everything was wonderful. He would treat her to the finest life could offer. He would come every day and spend the entire day with her.**_

_**It was very flattering and it was wonderful, but as the days went on, Rora saw a change in him. Whenever she went places with her family, she'd see him not far away, watching her and at night, she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched as she slept.**_

_**And whenever guys were talking with her at family parties, Dorian would possessively hold her and tell them to bugger off. And then the beatings came.**_

_**One night, her family was gone and it was only they.**_

_**"**__**Please!" she cried as blood slid from her mouth, "Stop!!"**_

_**Dorian kept punching and kicking her. "You bitch!!"**_

_**"**__**What did I do?!" she cried.**_

_**Dorian grabbed her hair and practically threw her head up so she was looking at him.**_

_**"**__**You disobeyed me!!"**_

_**He then threw her onto her bed and straddled her. She felt him drag her from her position and roughly pushed her to the floor. She felt his weight on her, she felt his lips on her neck, nipping and biting.**_

_**"**__**NNOOOOOOO! SSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" she screamed, trying to get him off her, but with most of her strength gone from the beating and kicking, she was unable to move but a little. She heard him say; "You're MINE!" and then her clothes were ripped from her body and he plunged into her.**_

_**She screamed from the intense pain of the force intrusion upon her body. She felt him punch and slap her to in an attempt to get her to be quiet. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, she had wanted her first time to be special and with the person she loved.**_

_**Darkness started taking her and she welcomed it. The next she knew, she was in the hospital with major cuts and bruises.**_

_**&End of Flashback&**_

At the end, Rora looked at her second family and saw both Meg and Jessie were crying and Md. Giry's mouth was agape with a shocked look upon her face.

"After I had recovered and was released from the hospital, my father had Dorian arrested for rape and assault." Rora said. "He was sent for 10 years, but he was somehow able to escape."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard the click of the mirror open and they turn to see Erik standing before them, his eyes gazing upon Rora. Rora's eyes widen in both fear and shock.

Erik started walking to her, but stopped when Rora stood abruptly and moved away, still looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Erik?" Md. Giry asked.

"I need to talk with Aurora alone."

Meg went to speak, but her mother silenced her. "Come, girls."

Both Meg and Jessie left with her mother following them. As she walked by Erik, she whispered; "Please don't be harsh, Erik. She's suffered enough."

Erik nodded and walked with Md. Giry and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. He then turned to Rora.

"Aurora,"

"Why are you here, Erik?" she asked, tears welling up. "Haven't you caused me enough pain?!"

She broke down and fell to the floor. Erik was at her side and wrapped his arms around her, feeling at peace to have her back in his arms. She fought, trying to get away from him, but her strength left her and fell into the safety of his arms. She clung to him, seeking his comfort.

"Shh," Erik said softly. "It's all right, mon cherie."

Rora looked up at him. "How is it all right, Erik? Melody's been kidnapped by her father and now you said that you did not want to see me ever again."

Erik sighed. "I was angry and should not have been. I should not have said what I did and I am sorry."

"Why did you say that you did not want to see me?"

Erik helped her stand and led her to the bed and sat down. "I felt betrayed."

"Why?"

"I had thought you were married and had been leading me on."

"Erik," Rora said. "Dorian forced me to live with him. He threatened me that if I did not live with him, he would kill my father."

"Why did you not go to the police?"

Rora looked away. "The same reason."

Erik wrapped his arms around her and Rora welcomed it, feeling content being back in his arms again.

"I truly am sorry about yelling and speaking those harsh words, Aurora." Erik said. "I did not mean them. Will you forgive me?"

Rora looked up at him and gave him a smile. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Erik sighed within the kiss, feeling at ease that she had forgiven him.

As the kiss ended, Rora smiled at Erik and him her. "Yes, Erik, I forgive you."

Erik kissed her forehead. "Thank you." They then lay on the bed, feeling content at the others' presence.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me?"

"About what?"

"Will you tell me what happened three years ago?"

"It is a long story, Aurora," Erik said. "It's still painful to relive."

"I know it is, Erik," Rora looked at him. "But if we are to love each other, there should be no secrets."

Erik knew she was right. She had revealed her secret and now it was time for him to reveal his. It would be painful to speak of it, but with Rora with him to give him her strength, he could speak of it.

"All right." He said.

**TBC**


	23. His Past Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Sorry for taking such an extensive time to bring this story up to date, but I had to think of how to set up this chapter. Also, please read my newest story "A Vampire's Love"

Rora propped herself against Erik; her head lying comfortably on his right shoulder and situated herself so she would be comfortable. Erik chuckled at this and she pouted at him.

"Now," he teasingly scowled her. "Don't be like that, my cherie." He then kissed her head. "Are you comfortable now, my dear?"

Rora nodded.

"Then I shall begin."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It took Erik the entire evening to tell Rora his account from his childhood with the gypsies to his life living under the Opera House. She, not once, interrupted him. As he spoke of his life in the company of the gypsies and the way the gypsies had presented him to the public as a child, Rora had cried for the pain that Erik had endured at being called the Devil's Child.

Rora knew that under his mask, Erik was hiding his deformity and even though she wanted to know what the deformity looked like, she respected him and knew that he would show her when he was ready.

He then spoke of his rescue by Madam Giry and his life in the Opera House. He spoke of how he came across Christine Daae as a child as she prayed for his deceased father to send her an Angel of Music. He then spoke of how he began teaching her and as the years passed, he fell in love with her.

As he mentioned this, Rora felt her heart constrict with pain. She knew that she would never replace Christine in his heart, even though she wanted to.

Erik then spoke of their newest patron, Monsieur Raoul De Changy and Christine's childhood sweetheart. He spoke of how he had brought her to his home. As he spoke of Christine snatching off his mask, his only protection to the outside, Rora felt resentment towards her.

"How could have done that to you, Erik?" Rora asked. "She had no right to just snatch your mask."

"I am not certain, Aurora," Erik said.

"Please continue," she said.

He then spoke of Christine and Raoul's proclaiming their love for one another and the betrayal he felt.

Rora took his hand in hers; giving him her strength and Erik squeezed it. He then spoke of the Masque Ball and him entering the hall as Red Death and the announcement of his newest opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_ and ordering that Christine would play the part of Aminta, one of the main characters. Then the night of the opening, he told her of him murdering Piangi, the main who was playing Don Juan, and taking his place. He then skipped to the part where he had cut the rope that held the chandelier in place just after he held Christine to him and plummeting into one of his trap doors.

He then spoke of how he had forced Christine to choose between him or Raoul and the final choice. He then finished his tale by speaking of him letting them both go and the order that they were not to speak of his existence.

At the end, Rora looked at him bewildered. She knew that all he had wanted was to be loved by a woman who did not care for his appearance, but for the person he was inside.

**TBC**

**AN:** I know this chapter is short, but I need help. If anyone has ideas or suggestions, either leave them in your review or PM me.


	24. Where Am I? & Revalations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

Melody groggily opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she soon found that she was in a dim room with only a small window that allowed a ray or two of the moonlight in.

**_"_**_**Where am I?"**_ she thought. _**"All I remember was being in the ship with mommy, and both Aunt Meg and Jessie."**_

She then recalled that she had wondered not too far away from her mother and then was suddenly grabbed and before she could yell for help, she felt pain in the back of her head.

As she began to move her arms, she found that she couldn't. She looked up in the dim room; she saw that she was chained to the wall. She yanked on the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

She repeated this for quite some time before she became exhausted. She rested her head on her arms, panting.

She looked around and saw the window. She could see the full moon and she saw the images of her mother and Erik smiling at her. She then felt tears come and she cried for her parents.

"Mommy," she whimpered. "I wish you and daddy were here."

Just then, the door opened and she turned her tearful eyes and saw the last man she wanted to see.

"You!"

"Yes, Melody," said Damian.

"How…"

"I was there when Aurora and the Giry sisters were buying fabric for their costumes and I followed them," he said. "I waited 'til you were as far from them as possible and I grabbed you."

"But why!"

Damian walked over to her and crouched in front of her. He then started to move his index finger across her jaw line.

"I knew that if you were gone," he smiled evilly. "Aurora would be devastated and come crawling into my arms."

"Mommy would **never** do that!" Melody yelled and that earned her a slap, making her yelp in pain.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rora was just making a cup of tea in Erik's home when she felt a sting on her right cheek. Its coming was so surprising that she lost her grip on the kettle and it fell, smashing into pieces and she yelped.

"Aurora!" came Erik's voice.

She turned her attention to the entrance as Erik came running in. He looked at her with alarmed eyes. He saw that she was holding her right cheek and had tears in her eyes. He was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Are you all right?"

"Something's happening to Melody, Erik," Rora said. "Someone is hurting her!"

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and Erik brought her into his embrace and she clung to him.

"Someone is hurting my little one, Erik!!" she cried.

"Shh," Erik said soothingly.

Erik led her to the couch and sat down with her still crying in his arms.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Shut up, you little brat!!" Damian yelled and raised his hand.

Melody cringed and tried to move, but couldn't. She shut her eyes, awaiting the pain, just as his hand came at her again. Melody waited, but no pain came. She opened her eyes and looked to see a hand holding Damian's. She followed the hand and it led to an arm, then to a shoulder and lastly to a face.

Her eyes widen. It was her father!!

"That's enough, Damian," said Dorian Fynn. "Melody is not to be harmed too much."

Damian growled and tore his hand from Dorian's grip. He then stood and walked to the door.

He then looked at Dorian.

"You better keep your end of the bargain, Mr. Fynn."

Dorian looked at him and said, "Don't worry. I will."

As soon as Damian was gone, Dorian looked at his daughter.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Depends on you."

Melody looked at him. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Dorian said as he ran a thumb down her cheek. Melody cringed from his touch. "If you cooperate with me, you will not be harmed, but if you disobey…"

Melody shivered from the thought of being beaten by her father.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Are you all right, Aurora?" Erik asked when he calmed her down.

"No, Erik," she said. "Not until I'm holding Melody in my arms."

"I know," Erik said as he kissed her brow.

"Where could she be?" Rora asked.

"Let me see the letter again, Aurora."

Rora handed Erik the letter and he scanned it. After a few minutes, Erik's eyes widen in realization and he gazed at Rora and her him. "What?"

"I know where she is."

Rora's eyes widened in shock. "Where?!"

"She's with Dorian Fynn."

Rora thought about it. _**"He must have taken her back to his home."**_ she thought.

"He must have taken her where he's either residing here in Paris or where you fed from, Aurora."

"Of course!" Rora exclaimed as she stood and began pacing back and forth. "Why didn't I think of it?"

Erik became bewildered. "Think of what, Aurora."

Rora stopped and looked at Erik. "I remember when he kept Melody and I from my family," she said. "He took us to a house that he has here in Paris. He must have taken her there!"

"Do you know where this is?"

Rora nodded.

"It's a start," Erik said. "The first place to look for Melody is at his private residence." He then looked at her. "If they're not there, I'll try the house."

"WE."

Erik looked stunned. "No, Aurora."

"But, Erik…!"

Erik gently took her hand in his. "I know you want to come, but I cannot protect you and Melody if there should be a fight."

Rora sadly looked down. Erik felt terrible, but he knew that if Rora accompanied him, there was a risk of both Rora and Melody being harmed. By going alone, there was a greater chance of rescuing Melody.

"Aurora," he said. Rora looked at him. "I must go alone. There will be a better chance of me bringing Melody home safe and sound."

"I know," Rora whimpered. She then flung her arms around him. "Please bring her home, Erik."

Erik returned the embrace. "I will." He kissed her head.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Erik heard her yawning. "Its time for you to get some sleep."

"Hmm…" she yawned.

Erik chuckled and then lifted Rora into his arms and strolled to her room. He tucked her in and went to walk out, but he stopped at the feeling of her holding onto his wrist. He gazed at her.

"Stay."

Erik smiled and laid with her, both of their dreams filled with visions of Melody being back safe.

**TBC**


	25. Found You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

The following week, both Erik and Rora searched where Dorian could be hiding Melody. Erik had brought a map of Paris and the neighboring areas. Rora looked at the map and studied it carefully. She saw the countryside and pointed an area that she was familiar with.

"I think this is the road he took when he took us to his home, Erik," she said.

Erik studied the map and recognized the area. It was near the graveyard where Christine's father was buried.

"I know this area."

"You do?"

"Yes," Erik said. "I took Christine to the cemetery where her father's buried. The house must not be too far."

"Of course," Rora said. "I remember seeing the cemetery from my window."

"Good." Erik said. "That's the first we'll look."

That night, Erik came to a decision: He would leave early the next day.

The next morning, Erik awoke to see Rora still sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her serene expression. He then sighed. If he wanted to begin the search for Melody, he must go now for the chances of finding Melody alive was quickly diminishing as time went by.

He got out of bed and quickly scribbled down a note. He then folded it up and placed it on his pillow, along with a red rose.

Next, he gathered the weapons he would need and his cloak. As he came out of the room, he saw Shadow and Alexia watching him carefully. **(Both Alexia and Shadow ere off somewhere, getting acquainted with each other)**

"I need you two to stay here and watch Aurora." He said.

Shadow stood and gave him a growl. Erik knew that it wasn't exactly directed at him, but he knew that Shadow wanted to go with him. Erik sighed.

"All right, Shadow," he said. "You can come. You know the places better than I."

Shadow barked, wagging his tail.

"Alexia, I need you to give this to either to Meg or Jessie." Erik then handed Alexia a folded letter. She took it in her mouth and gave him a muffled bark. "Then lead them here where they can stay with Aurora."

Erik then strolled over a passage that would take him just outside of the Opera House. Shadow ran after him as Alexia sorrowfully watched as her friends melted into the darkness.

Once they were safely out of the tunnel, Erik looked around and saw that no one was around. He and Shadow sprinted in the direction of where Shadow knew where Dorian's place was.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody awoke, feeling exhausted from the lack of food and sleep. She didn't know how long it had been, but she knew that it must have been more than a day since her kidnapping.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

She then heard the door open and turned to see Dorian walking in with a tray of food.

"Here," he said as he sent the tray in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Food, Melody," Dorian said. "I can't have my bait dying on me."

As he turned to leave, Melody said, "Why are you doing this?"

Dorian looked back at her. "I'm doing this because I want Aurora and you."

"Why?"

But Dorian just closed and locked the door. Melody looked at the food and began eating slowly.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Meg and Jessie were pacing in their mothers' room; worry enveloping them about Melody's disappearance and Aurora.

"Where could she be, momma?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, child," Md. Giry said.

Just then, they heard a scratching sound that came from the mirror. Meg walked over to it and opened it. Alexia came strolling out.

"Alexia!" all three said.

Alexia walked over to Md. Giry and she took the letter.

The Giry sisters were on each of their mothers' side, wanting to know what the letter said.

"What is it, mother?"

"Who's it from?"

Md. Giry turned the letter over and saw Erik's signature. "It's from Erik."

"Open it!" Meg said.

Md. Giry hastily opened the letter and began reading aloud.

_Dear Md. Giry and daughters,_

_I am sorry for not contacting you soon. You are all aware of Melody's disappearance. Both Aurora and I highly believe that a Mr. Dorian Fynn is the one responsible for her disappearance. We soon discovered that Mr. Fynn has a residence here in Paris and we believe that it is where he is keeping Melody. It is near the cemetery where Christine's father is buried. I will be leaving as soon as this letter is written. I have written another to Aurora, explaining my actions. I ask that you three return to my home with Alexia and stay with Aurora until I return and. I beg of you not to call the authorities until I have Melody back here._

_Sincerely,_

_Erik_

"He's going after Melody?!"

"It seems that he has." Md. Giry said.

"What shall we do?" Meg asked.

"Do what he says." Md. Giry said calmly.

They all three followed Alexia back to the lair.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik and Shadow went to the Opera Houses' barn and Erik saddled up a black horse. He then began his destination with Shadow beside him.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Melody had finished her food and was now falling asleep when the door was jerked open and Dorian came in. He took a set of keys out and opened Melody's restraints. He then picked up and headed out of the room, locking it.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To get you ready for your mother, of course." Dorian said.

He then handed her to a female servant.

"Clean her." And he then walked away.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Erik rode up until he could see the estate and halted the horse. He wanted to make sure that they weren't seen. He tied the reins to a tree and slowly made his way down, making sure to stay in the shadows.

He soon came to a window and glanced in. He saw Dorian sitting in a comfortable chair, staring into the fire. Erik silently surveyed the estate, making certain that he would know the fastest escape.

He then entered the house the servant door. He made sure no one was there and made his way to the room where Dorian was.

He and Shadow stood in the shadow and waited. Soon, Erik heard a small patter of feet and both turned, their eyes widen.

It was Melody!

He only recognized her by her hair. She had lost so much weight and looked like she would faint soon. Erik felt his blood boil.

**_"_**_**He shall pay dearly!"**_ he thought.

Melody looked so terrified that she twisted the light blue dress she wore.

Dorian turned and looked at his daughter. "Much better."

He stood and walked towards her and she drew back. Dorian stopped. "Come on, Melody,"

He again walked towards her and she hid behind the chair that was near Erik. As Dorian was just about to grab her….

"Don't you dare touch her!!"

Dorian halted and Melody's eyes widen. _**"Daddy!!"**_ she thought happily.

"Who are you?!" Dorian said as he looked around for Erik had made his voice sound like it was coming from everywhere.

"Where are you?! Who are you?!"

Erik chuckled darkly. "Oh, surely you have heard of me, monsieur."

"Tell me!!" Dorian yelled, making Melody flinch.

Suddenly all the candles and fire went out and the room was cast into darkness. All that could be heard or seen was streaks of thunder and lightning.

Melody felt her being grabbed and went to scream when she felt a tender hand lay on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Erik's amber eyes looking down at her worriedly.

"Daddy!" she sighed happily.

Erik picked her up tenderly and hugged her. She hugged back. "Oh Melody." He sighed.

"I missed you, daddy!"

"As I, little one."

Erik then gently set her down, her making whimpering noises that caught Dorian's attention. He turned to where Melody had been when a strip of lightning flashed and he saw that she wasn't there.

"MELODY!!" he raged in anger.

Melody whimpered more and she then felt a wet tongue lapping up her face. She turned and saw Shadows' silhouette.

"Shadow!!" she said happily and hugged him.

Just then the candles and the fire were lit again and Dorian faced Erik, who stood protectively in front of Melody and Shadow.

"So," Erik said in anger. "We meet at last, Mr. Fynn."

"Ah," Dorian said. "The famous Opera Ghost."

Erik elegantly gave him a bow, keeping his eyes on him. "At your service."

"Why have you breakin' into my house, monsieur?"

"Well," Erik said. "To bring Melody home. Where she belongs."

"She belongs here!"

"No," Erik said, "she belongs with her mother and everyone that loves her."

Dorian made a move to Melody, but Erik unsheathed his skull-headed sword and pointed it at Dorian. "I would advice you to not move."

Erik and Dorian glared at the other. "Shadow?"

Shadow, which had Melody on his back, came to his side. "Take Melody out of here and wait for me."

"But daddy…"

Erik gave Melody a look that said "don't argue". Melody knew that he was serious so she bowed her head.

"Good girl."

Shadow gave Erik's leg a quick nuzzle and left. When they were gone, Erik gave Dorian a hard look.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After three hours of waiting and worrying, Melody was about to go back when a silhouette who was coming towards them caught her attention.

Both Melody and Shadow stood. Shadow stood protectively in front of Melody, baring his teeth at the intruder.

The figure chuckled. "Come now, Shadow." The person said and Melody squealed.

She ran to the figure and the person scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "Daddy!" she cried joyously.

Erik laughed and hugged her closely. "Oh, Melody. My sweet Melody."

Shadow came over and began barking happily. Erik stroked Shadow who licked his hand. Melody looked at Erik and him her. "Ready to go home, princess?"

Melody nodded her head vigorously. Erik smiled and then strolled over to the horse. He then set Melody of the saddle and climbed behind her. Once he was situated, Erik gave the horse a gentle kick and they started their way back home.

Along the way, Melody cuddled to Erik, enjoying the feeling of being near her father again.

**TBC**


	26. A Night with Erik & Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

As they rode on towards Paris and their home, Erik gazed down to see that Melody was sound asleep. He smiled, taking his left hand and tenderly moved a few hairs from her face. She mumbled a few incoherent words, yet did not stir, but instead smiled and snuggled closer to Erik. She was in a position where her left side was resting against Erik's body and her right hand clung to his vest with a tight grip. As a cool breeze blew over them, Melody shivered and snuggled closer to him. Erik, seeing this, halted the horse, unclasped his cloak, and draped it around Melody. Once the cloak was secured over her, Erik kissed the crown of her head and nuzzled his left cheek. 

He looked back at her and her smile had widened. She then slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked to her right.

"Where are we, daddy?" she sleepily said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes then widened. "Where's that mean man?!"

"Hush, Melody," Erik said soothingly. "It's all right. He won't be able to harm nor you or your mother."

Melody breathed deeply and her eyes began to droop. Erik saw this and smiled.

"Sleep, little one."

Without complaint, Melody fell asleep again.

Erik made sure that the cloak was covering her and continued on. He didn't have to be bothered about freezing because he was wearing extra warm clothes.

&&&&&&&&&

Two hours passed and Erik could tell from the horses' sluggish movement that he was tired and needed to rest. He gently pulled on the reigns and the horse came to a halt. Erik, keeping a gentle hold on a still slumbering child, dismounted the steed and gently lowered Melody until she was lying on her stomach. He then took off a bag that he had taken from his home in case they had to stop to rest.

He then unfolded a tent that he had made and set it up. He then put in a couple of blankets and pillows. He returned to the horse and gently took Melody in his arms, her snuggling closer to him and walked into the tent and set her on the bedding.

Erik then softly whistled and Shadow came in.

"I want you to watch her."

Shadow snorted, but Erik knew that he acknowledged it.

Erik petted him and then took care of the horse.

&&&&&&&&&&

Erik led the horse to a nearby water stream and allowed the horse to drink while he collected twigs and branches to start a fire. Once the horse drank its fill, Erik, with one hand held the reigns while under his other was the pile of wood, began to walk back to the campsite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon, Erik returned with the horse and tied the reigns to a sturdy tree, also allowing the horse to nibble on the grass. He then began to make the fire. Shadow came out of the tent and lay by the fire. Once the fire was going, Erik stood and went to check on Melody. He saw that she was still sleeping.

He smiled and then went to cook dinner. After an hour, the meal was ready. Erik gave Shadow his food and went back Melody. He flipped the opening away and walked in. He stood before Melody and took a few minutes to watch her. He hated to wake her, but she needed to eat.

He sat at the edge and gently moved a few hairs away from her face that had fallen. He had noticed that her hair had grown while she was kidnapped. She sighed happily and snuggled into the bed.

"Melody," Erik whispered.

All Melody did was mumble something.

Erik chuckled. He then gently shook her. "Melody," he said. "Its time to get up and eat."

"I don't wanna." She sleepily said. "Tired."

Erik laughed softly. "I know, little one, but you need to eat and regain your strength."

Little by little, Melody opened her eyes and they focused on Erik. She smiled at him and him her. "Hi, daddy."

"Hello, little one." He said. "Hungry?"

Melody nodded her head and Erik stood, holding out his hand. "Then may I have honor of escorting you, milady?"

Melody giggled, but took his hand. "Yep!"

He chuckled and they then walked out of the tent, sat by the fire, and ate.

A few moments passed and Melody spoke. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How's mommy?"

Erik sighed and placed his dinner down. "She is well, but…"

"But what?" Melody asked with worry.

"While you were with Mr. Fynn," Erik said. "She was cheerless and she frantically wanted to find you." Melody's eyes became teary and she crawled into his lap. "She wanted to go and find you as soon as we knew you were taken. She knew that it was Mr. Dorian Fynn who had kidnapped you."

"But it wasn't only him, daddy," Melody said looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't get angry," she said.

Erik was bewildered. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"I was chained up in a dark room."

Erik's blood boiled with rage. "WHAT?!!"

Melody whimpered and Erik saw this. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form. "Shh, little one." He said soothingly. "I'm not angry with you." He kissed her brow. "I'm sorry."

He then spoke in a calm tone, trying to suppress his anger. "Do you know where you were?"

"No," she said. "It was too dark, but I knew it was a room."

"Who was also there?"

"Mr. Steelé." She said.

Erik tightened his hold on her, but not too tight.

"What did they do?"

"They only gave me one meal a day." Melody then began crying and Erik was there to hold and calm her.

After an hour, Erik heard her even breathing and saw that she was asleep. He stood and walked back into the tent and placed her in bed.

As he turned to walk out, a hand held his wrist. He turned to see Melody looking up at him. "Stay."

Erik smiled and took off his vest and shoes. He then climbed in behind her and wrapped his around her. Melody snuggled close to him and fell asleep. Shadow, after doing his business **(xp)** came in. He then circled a few times and lied down and followed his owners into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Erik awoke. He looked down to see Melody sleeping peacefully. He smiled and then slowly got off the bed and walked out, making sure that the sun didn't come in. He saw the dirty pans he had used and then walked off to clean them.

After ten minutes he came back and began making breakfast. He cooked two eggs for himself and Melody. Once they were done, Erik woke Melody up and they soon ate breakfast.

Once that was done, Erik cleaned them again, put the fire out, and placed them in his pack. As he took the tent down and folded it in his pack, Melody watched.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are we going home now?"

Erik walked over to Melody and picked her up, delighted to hear her giggling once again. "Yes, we are."

"Yay!!"

He then set her on the horses' back and he got on behind her. They then headed on to Paris.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took them 3 hours to reach Paris and it was noon when they made it. Melody's eyes widen in happiness at seeing her home again—well Paris anyway, but she wanted to see _home_.

Erik looked down at her and saw the happiness in her eyes. "Are you glad to be back, little one?"

Melody looked at him and nodded her head vigorously.

Erik gently nudged the horse on to the Opera House.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they reached the Opera House, Erik dismounted and took the reigns as he led the horse into the Opera Houses' barn. He then brought the horse into its stable and took his stuff from it and helped Melody down.

Melody held onto Erik's hand as he began leading them towards home.

While they were walking, they did not notice a pair of eyes was watching 'em.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The stranger watched as Erik, Melody and Shadow neared the Opera House, waiting to pounce. _**"Now,"**_ he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As they neared the Opera House, a voice spoke.

"Well, well, well," it said, making Erik stop and become rigid.

Erik gently pushed Melody behind and took his sword out. Erik looked at the shadows and saw the silhouette of a person.

"And who might you be, sir?"

The stranger came into the light and both Melody's and Erik's eyes widen "You!!"

**TBC**


	27. Arrest & Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. I was trying to figure out how this chapter would turn out. Hopefully that won't happen again.

"Yes," said Damian said as he gazed at them. "It is I." 

Melody whimpered and clung to Erik's hand as she hid herself in his cloak. Erik tenderly squeezed her hand, letting her know that he would not allow any harm to come to her. Shadow crouched down and growled, baring his fangs.

"I should have known," Erik said angrily.

"Oh, come on, _La Fantom_," Damian said.

"Why did you have Melody kidnapped?"

"I wanted her out of the way so Aurora would be so devastated that she would come crawling into my opened arms." Damian said. "I wanted that brat…" he pointed at the cowering child. "…Dead. She doesn't deserve to live. She's a bastard child."

Erik growled as well as Shadow, hearing the insult towards his child/pup. "Do not call her that in my presence or anywhere else, monsieur!"

"Why?" Damian sneered and then glared at Melody, who hid further in Erik's cloak. "That is what she is. Both you and I know that, Phantom."

Erik released his grip on Melody's and clenched and unclenched them, trying to maintain his rage.

"You may think she is a bastard child, but she isn't."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because…" Erik said and looked at Melody with affectionate eyes. Melody looked up at him. "She is a child that I love and hold dear to my heart." Melody gave him a heart-warming smile and hugged his leg. Erik then looked at Damian with cold eyes.

"You and I have something in common, monsieur." Damian said.

"We have _nothing_ in common." Erik hissed.

"Oh, but we do." Damian sneered. "We both want Aurora."

Erik growled. "What do you want with Aurora?"

"Why," Damian said in mock-shock. "I want her as my wife."

"You can't have her!" Erik hissed. "I won't allow it."

"Oh, but it's already announced." Damian said maliciously. "Her father has already given me his blessing."

Both Melody and Erik's eyes widen in horror.

"Mommy would never marry you!!" Melody yelled.

"Shut it, you brat!" Damian hissed, drawing his sword.

Melody whimpered and clung to Erik and he growled. He then gently pushed Melody behind him and drew his own.

"There he is!!" came a voice.

With everyone turned their attention to the top of the stairs, Erik made a haste escape, hiding in the shadows, not wanting to be discovered. All turned to see Madame Giry, her daughters, and Aurora and Alexia. There were some officers as well.

"That's the man!"

The officers came to Damian's side. "What is the problem?"

"Monsieur Steelé?" said one officer.

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest."

"What charge?"

"Kidnapping and cruelty to children."

Damian went to protest, but the officers grabbed his arms and cuffed him.

"This is ludicrous!!" Damian protested as he struggled. "I did nothing of the sort!" The officers then started to pull a struggling Damian with them.

"Melody!!!" Rora cried happily as she ran to her child.

"Mommy!!" Melody cried joyously.

Rora cried happily as she hugged her child. "Oh, my darling!" Rora cried. "My baby!"

She then looked around, trying to find Erik. She gazed into the darkness and saw the outline of his mask. She made a move towards him, but he shook his head and placed a finger to his lips when Rora was about to call out to him.

She now understood that he did not want to be discovered, though he wanted to be with his family.

"Just you wait, Aurora," Damian growled; glaring at Rora and her daughter. Melody clung to her mother. "You shall pay!!"

And with that, the officers took Damian away and another came to Rora. "Miss Stephens?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Captain Scott Tanner." He said. "Is Mr. Steelé the only person who kidnapped your daughter?"

"No, sir." Rora said. "It was also Mr. Dorian Fynn who had been keeping me and my daughter against our will."

"Where will we find Mr. Fynn?"

"He owns a private chateau 3 hours from Paris. To the North." Rora said.

"All right." Officer Tanner said. "I shall post a few guards that shall patrol the Opera House until both Mr. Steelé and Mr. Fynn are tried."

"Thank you."

Officer Tanner tipped his hat and joined his fellow officers. Once they had left, Md. Giry took Rora and her daughter to their room, with Erik following.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once in the room, Rora sat on her bed, cuddling and kissing Melody, who was laughing, happy to be with her mother again.

"Oh, sweetie!" Rora said. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, mommy." Melody then looked for Erik. "Where's daddy?"

"I'm here, Melody," he said as he emerged from the mirror.

Melody wiggled out from her mothers' embrace and ran to Erik, who caught her and hoisted her into his arms.

"Daddy!!" Melody cried joyously.

Rora watched with two emotions: happiness and anxiety.

She was happy that Melody had been returned and yet, she feared what would happen once the trial came. Would she and Melody ever be safe and away from Dorian Fynn and Damian Steelé?

Erik looked over at Rora and saw the emotions. He gently set Melody down and strolled over to her and took her face in his hands.

"Aurora?"

This brought Rora out of her trance. "Yes, Erik?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, but saw that he didn't believe her. "No."

"What is wrong?"

"I'm very worried, Erik."

"About what?"

"What will happen when the Court put the patron and Dorian on trial?" she asked. "I'm scared, Erik." Tears welled up. "I'm scared for both Melody and I!"

Erik embraced Rora and she clung to him, crying. All Erik could do was hold her and whisper soothing words in her ear.

"Shh, mon cherie," he said. "Everything will be all right."

"How?" she hiccuped. "How will everything be all right, Erik? Dorian has men everywhere!"

Erik thought for a minute and came to the conclusion. "You and Melody should stay with your family."

Both Rora and Melody look at him. "What! Why?"

"You and Melody need to be safe." Erik said. "Does Dorian know where your parents live?"

"No, but…"

"You need to be with your family." He said. "Only until the trail."

"Why can't we stay with you, daddy?" Melody said as she came to stand in front of her parents. Erik unwound his arms from Rora and picked up Melody, setting her in his lap.

"I would love to have you live with me," Erik said.

"Why can't we?" Rora said.

"I must keep an eye on our patron and monsieur Fynn," he said, "making sure they don't break out of jail." He then added. "Besides, you will be able to spend time with them."

"But…"

"Please, Aurora," Erik requested. "I will feel better if you are somewhere where I know you're safe and away from them. It will only be for a while and I will try to visit when I can."

"All right," Rora said dejectedly. "For you."

Erik kissed her. "That's my angel."

Rora smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's been 2 days since both Dorian and Damian were arrested for cruelty to children and kidnapping.

Now Rora and Melody were packing their belongings and getting ready to live with the family.

Soon, they heard the click of the mirrors' padlock disengage and both saw Erik and Alexia emerge.

All five had dismay faces, not wanting to leave.

"Are you ready, Aurora?"

"Yes, Erik."

Erik looked at Melody. She had a sad face. He walked over to her and bent down.

"Melody, what is the matter?"

Melody leapt into his arms and began crying. "I don't wanna go!!"

Erik wrapped his arms around and made soothing sounds, trying to calm her. "It will only be a little while, little one 'til we're together again. Shh."

He kept making soothing sounds and eventually Melody calmed down. She unwound her arms around Erik and stared at him.

"Promise?"

Erik smiled. "Promise." He then held out a teddy bear to her. "Here. I made this for you." The bears' fur was tan and it wore an outfit that matched Erik's outfit with a porcelain white mask on the right side of its face and a black fedora. Both mask and hat were attached to the bear so they wouldn't fall off.

Melody took the bear in her arms and hugged it. She then looked at Erik with tearful eyes.

"It'll be like I'm with you." He said with a smile.

Melody gave him a hug. "I love you, daddy."

Erik's heart beat faster and hearing this. "I love you too, my songbird."

Rora watched the two with happiness, yet sadness as well. She was happy that Erik and Melody's relationship was so strong, yet sad that neither she nor Melody would see Erik for a while.

Erik released his hold on Melody and stood, facing his love. He walked over to her. "I know there is nothing I can give you, Aurora."

"You've given me everything I ever wanted, Erik." Rora said. "You've given me love, mine and Melody's lives and gave Melody a father." She then laid her had on his unmasked cheek. "I could never ask for anything else, Erik. I love you for the person you are. That is what made me fall in love with you."

Erik's heart filled with warmth and love. He repeated Rora's action. "And in return, you gave me love and a family of my own."

Rora smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Erik."

Erik laid his cheek on her head. "And I you, Aurora." They looked at the other and kissed, both knowing this would be the last kiss they would share for a long time.

There came a knock.

"Yes?" Rora said when they broke apart.

"Are you ready sis?" came Ryan's voice.

"Yes,"

Rora untangled herself from Erik and grabbed hers and Melody's bags. Erik hoisted Melody into his arms and hugged her.

"Goodbye, songbird."

"Bye, daddy."

He then set her on her feet He then saw both Shadow and Alexia giving their farewells and Alexia walked to his side. They then went to the mirror and unlocked the lock and went in as Ryan opened the door and walked in.

"Here," he said as he took the bags.

Sean trolled in as well and took Melody's hand.

As they walked out, both Rora and Melody looked at the mirror, seeing Erik as he sadly watched as his two loves walked out.

**TBC**


	28. Missing You & Masquerade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

It has been two months since Rora and Melody had left the Opera House and Erik to stay with their family. They both longed to return to the Opera House and especially Erik. Rora still returned to rehearsals for the next upcoming opera. Melody accompanied her, wanting to see Erik, but neither saw him, yet they felt it in their hearts that he was watching over them. They would sometimes catch glimpses of his cape or his shadow. 

Ever since they arrived here those two months ago every night, both would stand out on Rora's balcony and stare at the night sky, staring at the stars and moon, wondering how Erik was doing. Everywhere Melody went, she would carry her Erik bear as she dubbed him. At night, she sometimes had the feeling that Erik was with her.

It was the same with Erik. Ever since that day, his life had darkened and his music compositions turned from light and sweet to dark and heartbreaking. Rora and Melody were the light in his darkness. Whenever they were staying with him, the lair seemed to be a lot less of a prison and more of a home. He dearly missed Melody's laughter and Rora's melodious voice. He remembered at night, he'd play the organ and Rora would sing, sometimes accompanied by Melody.

He still haunted the House, but he also kept an eye on Rora and Melody whenever they came. On every occasion he caught sight of them, he was tempted to show himself and take Rora and his arms, but he fought against it. He had a job and that was to keep Rora and Melody safe. He deliberately allowed them to catch a glimpse of him, wanting to let them know that he was here and watching over them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

One day while the ballet rats were out, Rora stood on the stage and gazed up at Box 5, imagining that Erik was there. She sighed sadly.

"I wish you were here, Erik." She said sadly. "Both Melody and I miss you." She thought back of the two months she had been separated from Erik. She loved him so much, even with all his faults. She was even curious about what beneath the mask, but she knew that he would show her when he was ready. Every night, she would wait and see if he would come to her, but not and this saddened her. But he was right. She was able to spend quality time with her family and she missed that when she was with Dorian.

She found out that Ryan seemed to have taken a liking to Jessie and that pleased her very much. She could tell that he and Jessie would make a great couple. She even found out what her parents had been doing: they built a new school for poor children.

She came back as memories of when she and Melody lived with Erik and the good times they had.

"This is for you, Erik."

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lied  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yea…_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

(This song is called "When You're Gone" and is sung by Avril Lavigne)

Rora sighed as the last note faded. She looked up and Box 5 and gasped. There standing there was Erik! He had a sad smile as he gazed back at her. She made a move towards him, but he shook his head and disappeared. Rora felt her heart constrict, but a note fell at her feet. She bent down to see that the note was addressed to her.

She opened it and began reading.

_Dear Aurora,_

_I heard your song and I too miss both you and Melody terribly and know it is hurting both of us. I am very sorry that I had not visited recently, but I have been busy with my costume for the Masquerade and keeping an eye on the men. I really miss you and Melody terribly. My lair is not the same without you both here. But be assured that I am watching over you both and I am a heartbeat away. I shall meet you at the Masquerade._

_Love,_

_Erik_

Rora brought the letter to her heart. She ran back to her parents' manor to tell Melody.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the night of the Masquerade Ball. She, Melody and her family were attending. At the mention of the Ball, Melody squealed excitedly in her mothers' room, as they got ready. Rora was just finishing Melody's hair when a knock came.

"Aurora?"

It was Sean.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Melody ready?"

"I'm just finishing Melody's hair."

As she finished the sentence, she found that she had finished. "There you go, sweetie." She smiled.

Melody, whom was sitting in a chair, slid down and walked in front of the mirror. She looked herself over and squealed happily. She ran to Rora and hugged her. "Thank you, mommy!!"

Rora giggled and returned the gesture. "You're welcome." She then squatted and looked at her. "I want you to inform your uncles that I am just going to put the finishing touches ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

Melody then ran out to do what she was told.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been 10 minutes since Melody informed her family that Rora was getting ready. Melody looked carefully at her uncles and grandparents. Sean and Ryan were wearing pirate costumes. **(David is wearing the same costume as Van Helsing did at the Masquerade Ball)** Danielle was wearing a princess costume.

"Ahem." Came a voice.

All five looked up and gasped. Rora came walking down the stairs and joined them. She twirled in a circle. "What do you think?"

"Oh my," Ryan said.

"Wow!" Sean said.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Elegant." David said, smiling at her.

Danielle hugged her daughter. "My baby is all grown up!" Rora laughed and hugged her mother.

"Shall we?" David said as he offered his arm to Danielle.

"We shall." She said.

Ryan offered his arm to Rora, who took it while Sean did the same for Melody.

&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Masquerade Ball, Erik was waiting for Rora and her family. He watched as people were being called from the door. As he waited, many young girls tried to get him to dance with them, but he politely declined.

"Duke David Stephens, his wife Duchess Danielle Stevens and their children: Master Sean, Ryan and Mistresses Aurora and Melody."

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Rora. She was a vision. She was wearing a pure while dress with white floral designs and the top of the sleeves rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a pure white mask with black floral designs.

He then looked at Melody and chuckled. She was wearing an angel costume. The inner dress was a gold color while the outer was lighter with sewed on gold flowers. She also had gold wings that were transparent and an attached halo over her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As they had walked in, Rora's eyes shot through the crowd, trying to find Erik. She was disappointed that she could not find him, but her breath was caught as she saw a man walking to her. He was wearing a silver tunic with white buttons and a blue jacket and matching pants. He was wearing shined black shoes and a black mask covered his identity.

"Mademoiselle," the man said as he took her hand and kissed it. "May I say that you look absolutely gorgeous? You shine like the brightest star in the heavens."

Rora fought down a blush at such a compliment. "Thank you, monsieur."

Just then a waltz began to play. The man "May I have this dance?"

Rora went to protest, but Sean nudged her to the man and he began leading her to the dance floor. The man stopped and laid his left hand on her waist as he gently grasped her left in his right hand. They then began waltzing.

&&&&&&&&&

As they continued waltzing, Rora felt bad for dancing with a stranger when she wanted to dance with Erik. She then noticed that the mans' dancing reminded her of someone.

"Do we know one another, monsieur?"

The man smiled. "Oh, I believe we know one another quite well." He then winked at her.

Rora was slightly confused. She then began studying the man and her eyes widen. The mans' hair was slicked back and his eyes were amber.

"Erik?"

Erik smiled. "I'm very surprised mademoiselle."

"Oh!" Rora playfully smacked his arm, earning laughter from him. "Oh, you evil man!"

"Oh, I'm evil now, am I?" he teased.

"Yes, you are, Erik." Rora teased back. "If you had…"

But she was silenced when Erik pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. Rora returned it wholeheartedly.

After a few minutes and the music ended, they broke away and Erik laid his forehead against hers. "I missed you, Aurora."

"I missed you as well, Erik." She said. "Melody as well."

"How is she?"

"See for yourself." Rora then looked at Melody, whose eyes were wide.

"Daddy!" she cried joyously as she ran to Erik. He wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her into his arms. Her arms went directly around his neck and she snuggled in his embrace.

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you as well, songbird."

"Come," Rora said. "I want you to meet my family."

"But," Erik said.

"Please?"

"All right."

They then headed to the family, who had been watching the scene with confused looks.

"Mother, Father," Rora said. "I'd like to introduce Erik Destler. He's the friend I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Monsieur Destler," David said as he offered his hand and Erik shook it.

"You as well."

They then got into a conversation and that went on for an hour. As they began another discussion, Erik's heart stopped at the name that was being called.

"Viscomte Raoul and Viscomtess Christine De Changy."

**TBC**


	29. Meeting once Again & the Face Beneath th

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** Thank you rosemasquerader for giving me the idea of Christine being mean. It really helped me write the chapter. :D

Rora looked worriedly at Erik, whom had began to breathe deeply. She looked up at the grand staircase and saw _her_._"So,"_ she thought._"That's the woman whom broke Erik's heart three years ago."_

She then began feeling hate and loathing towards Christine. She looked over her costume and saw that it was a maroon gown. It went all the way to the floor, yet she didn't trip over it. The sleeves stopped at her elbows and translucent cloth tumbled softly on both of her upper arms. They were colored silver. The lining in the middle of the dress gave the appearance of a zipper, but it wasn't. Around the top, which was circular, had a bit of frills and were also silver. There again was a lining that went around the top and connected with the one in the middle. The top of her breasts showed, but not a lot. She also wore a thick maroon choker with a silver cross hanging under it. Her hair was curled and lying limply on her back. A Few strands rested on her shoulders. Her mask was also a maroon color that was outlined by maroon and silver frills.

Her make-up was very light. And she smiled at people, who greeted her with respect. The man next to her, who Rora knew was Raoul De Changy, wore a black outfit that had gold lining. **(He's wearing the same costume as he did in the movie.)**

"Ah," Andre said with joy. "How good it is to see you again."

"Yes," Raoul said. "Christine wanted to come to the Gala, even if it does bring back unwanted memories."

"Yes, yes," Andre said.

"Darling," Christine said softly.

"Yes," Raoul said.

"I'm going to go and get some punch." She said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes. Thank you." He said.

Christine then left her husbands' side and went over to the punch table. As she walked, she saw movement in the corner of her eye and saw a man talking to a beautiful blonde woman. He seemed to be holding a child in his arms and was laughing with the woman. The man seemed familiar to her._"Where have I seen him?"_ she thought.

The punch forgotten, she strolled over to where the man was. "Excuse me. Have we met before?"

&&&&&&&&&&

Having heard her voice, Erik halted and gazed at the woman, whom he thought was his salvation. "I'm sorry, Madame, but no."

He then went back to talking to a man who looked a bit older than he. Christine _knew_ that she had met this man before. "I know that we have met before, monsieur."

"He's told you that he hasn't met you." Rora spoke, getting irritated with Christine.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Christine remarked. "And besides," she flipped her hair back with a smug look. "This has nothing to do with _you_."

"When it has to deal with the man I love, it does!" Rora growled, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Hmph!" Christine said.

A new song began and Christine turned to see that Raoul was in deep conversation with the managers. She then looked back at Erik, who she didn't know it was. "Dance with me?"

Before he could protest, Christine pulled Erik to the dance floor and began dancing. Erik felt very uncomfortable dancing with Christine. Anger and resentment began boiling in his veins towards the woman in front of him. Much to his relief, the song concluded and he started back towards Rora, but she wasn't there. He frantically looked around for his angel.

"Urgh!" Christine said, gaining his attention. "What a horrid child!"

He looked at Melody to see that she was giving Christine a face. She had her fingers in her mouth, which was slightly pulled back and her tongue was stuck out. He held back a chuckle. _"That's my girl."_ He thought with a smile.

"She had a bad upbringing."

Erik didn't say anything, even though he wanted to. He just wanted to get away from Christine. As a new song began, Christine placed herself in front of Erik, blocking Melody from his eyes. "Dance with me?"

"I've already danced with you." He said irritated, "I wish to dance with _my _lady."

"Oh, then that would be me." Christine said with a flirtiest smile.

As she went to grab his hand, another grabbed her wrist. She gasped and turned to see Rora grasping her wrist in a tight grip.

"I think Monsieur Destler was referring to _me_, Madame De Changy." Rosa spat. She then threw Christine's hand and gently grasped Erik's hand in hers. Erik had to hold back a chuckle at the face Christine was making. It was a mixture of surprise and horror.

Christine turned to Erik. "Are you going to allow her to do this to _me_?!"

"What did she do?" Erik said innocently.

"Argh!" Christine huffed.

Erik placed his right hand n Rora's waist and held her other in his left hand. Erik smiled at her and she him. As they began dancing, Christine huffed like a spoiled child.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your husband, Madame De Changy?" Rora asked.

"I don't need to be by my husbands' side every second."

"True," Rora said once the song was done. "Wouldn't it be scandalous if he found his wife talking to another man that is not him?"

"Ah!" Christine said and with a huff, walked away.

A few feet away, Christine looked at Rora with a fierce look. "Mark my words, mademoiselle, I will see that you wish you were never born!" And with that, she walked back to her husband.

Rora snorted, not a bit at all frightened by Christine's threat. Both then began walking back to Melody.

"Be careful, Rora," Erik said.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"She is now a Viscomtess." He said. "She was the power to ruin you."

"I'm not frightened of her, Erik," Rora said. "Her threats are empty."

"But still," Erik said, stopping her. He gently grabbed her face, making her look at him. "I want you to be careful and on your guard."

"Erik—"

"Please?"

Rora looked into his eyes and saw fear. Fear for her safety and for Melody. Rora smiled at him and nodded. "I will. For your sake and Melody's."

Erik sighed with relief and kissed her forehead before replacing it with his. "Thank you."

They then returned to Rora's family and enjoyed themselves until the end of the ball. During that time, Erik was contemplating that if it was the right time to reveal his face to his love and daughter. On one hand, Rora and Melody treated him with respect and like he was a human being. They never asked what lay under his mask. They enjoyed his company and music. On the other, if he revealed his face, they may run in terror and never want to see him again. They could be repulsed by his appearance and sneer at him.

"_But, they would never do that,"_ he thought. _"Aurora said that she loved me. Melody calls me father. And even Shadow enjoys my company."_

For a few minutes, he fought with his heart and brain. His heart told him to reveal his face to the woman and child he loved dearly, yet his brain said the opposite.

He came to a conclusion. _"I will reveal my face and see what happens."_

Soon, the ball came to an end. As the people left, the Stevens came out last.

"Well," David said. "That was an exciting ball." He then looked at his family. He beamed when his eyes rested upon Rora and her beau. He could tell that both were in love with each other just by the looks and smiles that gave one another. Erik was carrying a drowsy Melody with his left arm and was resting his right hand on Rora's waist. This was the sight he hoped for his only daughter. He knew liked that Dorian Fynn character, yet he respected his daughters' decision. He knew Dorian was no good for her the moment he laid eyes on the guy.

And he was repulsed when his daughter had come home, revealing t them that Dorian had raped her. With not a second lost, he had reported to the police and Dorian was arrested. After the trail and verdict, he suggested that Rora would live with them while she got back on her feet. 4 years later, Rora and Melody went missing. He knew Dorian had escaped from jail and took his daughter and grandchild. They searched the Fynn Manor, but they weren't there. His wife was heartbroken that her child and grandchild were missing, as was the rest of the family. It was 4 years later that Madame Giry had contacted them, saying that Rora and Melody were here and were well.

With the news, he made plans to come to Paris and reunite with his daughter and grandchild. When he had heard that Rora was seeing a man, he became very protective of them, yet when he met Erik, he could tell that he deeply cared for Rora and Melody. Though the mask made him somewhat uneasy, he could tell that Rora was not bothered by it.

"Well, shall we go home?" he asked.

"If its not trouble, father," Rora said. "I'd like for Melody and I to stay here with Erik."

David smiled and agreed.

With kisses and hugs from her family, Rora watched her family leave. She then turned to find Erik gazing lovingly at her.

"Come,' he whispered, not wanting to awake his daughter. He held out his hand and Rora took it.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Once down in the lair, Erik placed Melody on the bed and Rora sat next to her. They saw that Shadow and Alexia were curled close together, sleeping.

"There is something I want to show, Rora," he said nervously while pacing. "But I do not know if you are ready to see what I have to reveal."

"What is it that you want to show me?"

He looked at her. "I want to show what lies under my mask."

Rora's breath was caught. He wanted to show her.

"You don't have to if you—"

"I _want_ to, Rora," he said. "I just don't know what your reaction will be."

Rora stood and walked to him, halting his walking. She gently took his hands in hers. "Let _me_ decide."

With a sigh, Erik nodded and slowly took off the mask and wig.

He shut his eyes, awaiting the gasp and screaming, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw…

**TBC**

**AN:** I've updated, YAY!! I've left it at a cliffie. ) Sorry for the long update. But I don't have Writer's Block anymore!! I'll update more frequently now since I have ideas. If any of you would like pictures of the OC characters that I've made up, please email me & I will gladly send them 2 u. :)

See ya in the next chaper.


	30. Revelations & A Question

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

Rora just gazing at him with an intense look, like she was trying to find the imperfection that he knew he had. She gently raised her hands in the notion to grasp his face, but he flinched away from her. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly, wanting to make him calm.

It worked. Erik relaxed and Rora gently grasped his face between her hands and examined. She gently turned his head from left to right, closely studying it. She made an "hmm" sound and released his face.

"Now you see why I wear the mask, Aurora?" Erik said. "I'm hideous! I can't go out into the light without this…" He looked at the half-mask that was in his hand with loathing. "…This disguise!" He looked at her. "I've been ridiculed and beaten because of my face!"

Throughout this, Rora looked on with sympathy and sadness for what fate had dealt him. "Erik."

She slowly walked up to him and grabbed his wrists, making him look at her. "Hush." She said gently.

"But…" he began.

"No," she smiled. Erik looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of repulsion and fear, but all he saw was compassion and genuine love. Love for him.

"How can you still look at me with love when all I see is a monster?" he asked.

"Because I am looking at the man I'm in love with. A man who is courageous and has a kind and gentle heart. Yes, you were treated with unkindness when you were a child and I am repulsed by how you were treated." Rora said. "But 3 years ago, you allowed Christine and Raoul to leave this lair. That took courage. And you survived those three years without her. And now," she momentarily gazed down at their know joined hands before looking up at Erik. "You have me, Melody and Shadow with you." They both looked at Melody, who was gazing at them. Mostly at Erik. Rora smiled and Melody returned it. Rora then gently laid her left hand on his disfigured cheek, feeling him flinch a little before relaxing. He looked at her. "And we're not going anywhere."

"But…" he sputtered. "What about my hideousness?"

"What hideousness?" Rora asked.

Erik gaped at her. _"Is she blind or something?"_ he thought.

"All I see is a man who has been treated with unkindness and who has fought with his whole heart and soul just to have what he has denied and what others have: Love and a family." Rora smiled, coming closer. "And that, my love, is what you have." She then kissed passionately. Erik was flabbergasted, but he drowned in the kiss and kissed back with ferocity and love. _"God, I love this woman."_ He thought. _"She is my _true_ Angel."_

When it became apparent that air was needed, they broke apart and gazed lovingly at the other. "So, you don't care about my face?"

"Erik," Rora said. "A face is just a face. I see your true face within your soul and it is beautiful to me."

Erik's heart swelled with love for the woman before him that he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, hearing her laughter, along with his. Rora had to wrap her arms around his neck to just hang onto him.

When their laughter died down and Erik stopped, he gently set her back on her feet. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Melody looking at his with her arms reaching for him. He gently lifted her into his arms. Melody gazed at his face, but then smiled and kissed his disfigured cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Erik's heart swelled with more love for the child he calls his own and to the woman who loved him. He smiled and walked over to the bed that was now theirs and gently laid Melody, who had fallen asleep, on the bed and covered her with the blanket and sheet. He then turned to see Rora had been watching him with love.

"She sees you as her father." She whispered as they left to let Melody sleep.

They entered the room with the organ **(If anyone can come up with a name for this room, please let me know)** and sat on the couch. Erik took her hand in his.

"I feel like I'm her father."

Rora smiled. "I know she feels that as well," she said. "You treat her with kindness and are gentle with her."

Erik's eyes then suddenly brightened. "I just thought of something."

This sparked her interest. "What?"

"What if I adopted Melody as my own?"

"I think that would be wonderful!" Rora squealed quietly. "I know Melody would be thrilled."

"Then that settles it!" Erik smiled. "We'll go down to the courthouse and sign the papers."

"Oh, Erik!!" Rora jumped into his arms and hugged him, which he gladly returned. "I'm so happy."

"As am I."

The smile on Erik's face suddenly dispersed. Rora felt this and unwound herself so she could look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What about my face?" he asked. "If I go into the city with the white mask, the people will surely recognize me."

Rora smiled mischievously. "Leave that to me."

&&&&&&&&&

The next day, both Erik and Rora walked into the courthouse that held the adoption office. Melody was left with Md. Giry and her daughters. Erik was smiling, as was Rora. They walked in hand-in-hand. Erik was wearing a suit that he burrowed from the prop room. He wore a white dress coat with white buttons. The vest was black with a dull leafy design that covered most of the vest. The buttons were a lighter shade of orange. He wore a black jacket over the vest and shirt that was buttoned. He also wore his military black boots.

Rora was wearing a pink gown whose straps were somewhat thin, yet thick as well. It was V-neck that didn't show too much of her chest. The gown flowed all the way to the ground, however she didn't trip over it. Resting just under the neckline was a pink rose with a bit of foliage. At the end of the dress was frilled a bit, but not too much. On the right side, where her right hip was, was a pink ribbon that had a few layers of streamers flowing down from it. She was also wearing pink shoes that were comfortable.

As people passed by them, they heard whispers like, "What a cute couple." And "Ah, young love." Even couple caught Erik by surprise. A couple of ladies gazed at Erik and when he turned towards them, they blushed and giggled, looking away. He heard: Isn't he so handsome?" and "Yes, quite."

Erik blushed with embarrassment. Rora looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "You do look quite dashing, Erik."

She giggled when his blush intensified.

They soon reached the office that dealt with adoption. Rora knocked on the door and heard a male's voice say, "Come in."

Erik opened the door and allowed Rora to enter first and then he.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Melody was fast asleep on Jessie's bed; tired from all the fun she had with them.

"I wonder what Rora and Erik had to do?" Meg asked.

"I do not know," Md. Giry said.

"I hope they're all right." Jessie said.

There came a knock and Jessie went to answer. She squealed when she saw Rora. She grabbed her hand and pulled her in. With their backs turned, Erik came in. Jessie sat on the bed, Rora following.

"So, what happened?"

"Erik and I went to the court house."

"For what?"

"So I could adopt Melody as my own daughter." Came the reply.

Everyone looked at him and then turned their attention back, but abruptly returned their attentions back to Erik, doing a double take.

"Oh my!" Meg said.

Erik was grinning.

"What's going on?" came Melody's sleepy voice.

She opened her eyes and grinned when they lay on Erik. "Daddy!!!"

She jumped from the bed and ran to his open arms. She squealed delightedly when he hurled her up into the air and into his arms. She hugged his neck and then looked at him. She gave him a confused look.

"What happened to your face?"

Erik grinned. Erik wasn't wearing his mask so his face was exposed, but there was something different. The disfigured part was gone and instead, there was an unblemished right side that matched his left. It was like you couldn't tell he was disfigured at all. "Ask your mother."

"Mommy?"

"I thought that a little stage makeup would come in handy," Rora said. "I matched up his skin tone with stage makeup and viola!"

"Oh my goodness," Meg said. She walked up to Erik and carefully examined his face. "You can't really tell. You look very normal. I mean, you are! Its just your…"

"Its all right, Meg." Erik said, not all angry.

Meg smiled and returned to her seat.

"Now," Erik said, sitting next to Rora. "Melody, how do you feel if I became your father?"

"I think that would be a dream come true!" Melody smiled.

"Well, that dream has come true." Rora said.

Melody's eyes widen. "You mean…"

"Yes," Rora said. "Erik is now officially your father."

With a loud squeal, Melody hugged gave kisses to both her mother and father, being careful not to mess up the makeup.

The Girys looked on with happiness and contentment for their friends. _"You now have a family and true love,"_ all Girys thought in unison.

**TBC**


	31. Christmas Shopping & Orphans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody & the other OCs.

It had three months since Erik had officially adopted Melody and became her father. During that time, the family was overjoyed. They spent as much time as they could together. Also, they saw that Alexia had been getting large around the stomach area and had been eating more food then usual. Both Erik and Rora had a vague suspicion as to what the cause was. 

They also visit the Stevens residence regularly so Rora and Melody could spend time with them. Erik also became comfortable around the family since they regarded him like another son. Sean and Ryan always asked him questions about the Opera House and Erik answered truthfully, leaving out the part that he was the Phantom.

While this was happening, in the De Changy manor, Christine kept pouring over her memories as to discover the identity to the masked man at the ball. She thought long and hard and finally came to a conclusion.

"Oh my god!"

She hurriedly ran from her room and searched for Raoul. She found him in the study.

"Raoul!"

Raoul, who had been reading, abruptly stood, hearing his wife's call. "Christine, what is the matter?"

"Do you remember the ball?"

"Of course."

"I met someone whom I recognized, yet I could not place a name with the face until now."

"What do you mean?"

What she said next chilled Raoul blood. "I think the Phantom has returned."

&&&&&&&&&&

It was close to Christmas and Rora decided to buy presents her friends and family. With a promise of just a few hours of shopping, both Rora and Melody bid Erik farewell with kisses and hugs. With reluctance, Erik allowed this and watched his family leave. In order to take his mind off worrying for his family, he went to the Music Room **(credit goes to both The Phanatics and Timeflies for giving me a name for this room) **and composed. After 30 minutes, he stopped and went to see about something.

In the Marketplace, Rora was buying the presents. She had already bought Meg a bracelet, Jessie a new pair of ballet slippers, Md. Giry a new cane since the one she was using was becoming old and splinters were starting to show. She then bought presents for her family. For her father, she bought a few new shirts. Her mother, she brought a new dress. Her brothers, she bought them each new riding boots since they love riding. For Melody, she bought her new sheets and a pillow. For Erik, she bought him more ink and music sheets.

As they were coming out of the Music shop, two blurs rushed past them.

"Stop, you thieves!!!" came a gruff voice.

Both turned to see a heavy man wearing a baker's outfit running after the two that Rora saw were two children. Rora grabbed Melody's hand and followed the crowd that had been forming. They soon came to the crowd and heard shouting and what she knew was crying and screaming. She grasped Melody's hand tighter and pushed their way to the front of the crowd, gasping at the sight.

The baker was towering over the two children, whom were trembling and were looking fearfully at the baker, who had a rolling pin raised as to strike the two. Rora saw that the two children were filthy and had a loaf of bread that she assumed was stolen. The boy looked younger than the girl. She couldn't really see their features.

As the baker brought his rolling pin towards the children, Rora sprung into action. She grabbed the bakers' wrist, stopping him in mid-strike. Everyone gasped and even the baker looked stunned. Rora threw his wrist and stood protectively in front of the two children. Melody came to her mothers' side as well.

"Why are you chasing these two children?"

"Its none of your business, mademoiselle." The baker growled. "But they stole bread from my shop."

"We were hungry!" came the girls' voice.

Rora gave the girl a quick glance and turned her attention back to the baker. The baker had light brown hair that was graying on his sideburns. His mustache was the same light brown and was thick. He had a second chin and you could not tell where his chin ended and his neck began. He was wearing a dull brown long-sleeve shirt and darker brown pants that were slightly covered by the outfit.

"How much is the stolen bread, sir?"

"Why should this concern you?" the baker asked. "These two…. horrible _things_ need to be taught a lesson."

Both the boy and girl flinched at being called "things".

"Here, here!" called the crowd.

Rora's blood boiled with anger at hearing the two children being called "things".

"_How much?!_"

The baker saw that Rora wouldn't budge so he sighed dejectedly. "3 coins."

Rora paid the man and the crowd dispersed. Rora then turned her attention to the children, whom were now watching her with fearful eyes. Rora's heart broke just at the very sight of these two. She then bent down to be at their level. The two children shrunk away.

"Its all right," Rora said soothingly, "I'm not going to harm either of you."

This seemed to calm the children down.

"That's better," Rora smiled. "Now, I want you to tell your names."

The boy looked at the girl with apprehensive eyes.

The girl stood, followed by the boy who hid behind her. "My name is Heidi Marshall. This is my little brother Henry." And she pointed to the boy behind her.

"Nice to be acquainted with you," Rora smiled. "My name is Aurora Stevens and this is my daughter, Melody."

"Where are your parents, Heidi?"

"They…they abandoned us." Heidi said with tearful eyes.

Rora went to her and hugged Heidi. Henry had backed off. While Rora consoled Heidi, Melody slowly walked over to Henry, whom was trembling. She didn't want to frighten him.

"Hello," she said tenderly.

Henry jumped at the sound of her voice. His terrified eyes locked onto hers. He began shaking.

"Its all right," Melody said as she slowly raised her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." She then placed her hand on his quivering one.

Henry, taken back by her gentleness, slowly halted quivering. He looked up at her and grey met aqua. Somehow, he could tell that Melody was telling the truth. Melody stood and held out a hand.

"Come on," she said. "My mom won't hurt you."

Henry looked back and forth from her outstretched hand to her face. Slowly, yet sure enough, Henry took her hand and she helped him stand. Together, they walked over to where Rora and Heidi were, who was now calm.

"How would you two like it if you come and live with us?"

Heidi looked up at Rora with stunned eyes while Henry looked fearful. "R-Really?"

Rora smiled. "Really, really."

Heidi looked at her brother and then back at Rora. "Ok."

Rora smiled and stood, grabbing the disregarded bags and held out her hand. Heidi took and the four began walking back to the Opera House.

On the way, Rora saw that Henry looked around fearfully, like something was about to jump out. "Heidi, why is Henry so jumpy?"

Heidi stiffened, but made herself relax. "When we were with our parents, my daddy would come home drunk and would beat us a lot. Mostly Henry. He slapped him, kicked him and everything. Henry's afraid of people because of that."

Rora felt bad for Henry. These two had gone through so much like her. She saw that he was exhausted, more than his sister and his eyes were droopy. She stopped. "Do you mind holding some of these bags, Heidi?"

"No."

Rora handed her some of the lighter bags and walked over to Henry, who was yawning. She squatted down. As soon as he was done, Henry saw Rora. He began shaking and hid behind Melody.

"Its all right, Henry," Rora said in a soft motherly tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. I saw that you are exhausted. I was thinking of carrying you. Would you like that?"

Henry looked at Melody, who nodded. "Go on. Mommy would never harm you. You can trust her."

Slowly, Henry walked out from behind Melody and stood in front of Rora. She smiled kindly and gently lifted him into her arms. She situated him 'til he was comfortable and he laid his head on her shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Rora smiled and gently brushed his hair from his face.

She then began walking again with the heavier bags in her free hand.

&&&&&&&&&&

Erik was now pacing back and forth with worry.

"Where can they be?" he muttered.

Both Shadow and Alexia were watching him.

Soon, he heard a bell ring, letting him know that they were back. He had installed the bell so Rora could let him know when she was coming.

Erik waited patiently for hid love and daughter. What he saw took him by surprise.

"Hello, Erik."

"Hi, daddy."

**TBC**

**AN:** What will be Erik's reaction to the two new additions? Stay tuned for the next chapter. BTW, I have a picture of the characters to this story. If you want to know, go to my bio page.


	32. Erik, Meet Heidi & Henry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

Erik was still stunned by seeing two more children with Rora and Melody. He saw that Rora was holding what appeared to be a young boy. He also saw that the other child was holding bags. He also saw that they were very filthy.

"Rora, what on earth…."

"Shh!" she shushed. "Henry's asleep." She motioned to the boy in her arms. 

Erik immediately became quiet. When his attentive eyes landed on the other child, who held the bags and he now saw was a girl, she began to tremble. With his piercing look, Heidi hid from him by going behind Rora, peeking out from behind to watch him. Erik raised an eyebrow. He returned his attention as Rora walked to her room with Heidi not too far behind.

"Rora, what are you doing?"

Before walking in, Rora looked at him. "Let me get cleaned up and put them to bed and I will tell you everything."

As he watched Rora close her bedroom door, he became a bit irritated with her. Not only did she bring two children into his home who were complete strangers, but also because they were complete strangers.

He sat on the couch and waited for Rora to return.

&&&&&&&&&&&

In Rora's room, Rora was comforting Heidi, who was still trembling with fright.

"And he looked right at me." Heidi cried.

"Shh," Rora said. "I know he must have given you quite a fright, but Erik's really a gentle person."

"But why was he looking at me?"

"Erik doesn't like strangers." Rora explained. "He's had a rough experience with them, but don't worry. He'll warm up to you. Now let me wash you up and tuck you in and you two can get some sleep while I have a talk with him."

Rora then helped Heidi get out of her soiled clothes and gently set her in the tub. Heidi sighed in bliss once she was accommodated the temperature of the water. Rora then gently took her lavender shampoo and began to gently wash the dirt and dried blood. As she washed it away, she gasped at the many white scars that adorned Heidi's body. Feeling conscious of her scars, Heidi shrunk away, feeling ashamed. Rora shook her head and gave Heidi an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Heidi," she whispered. "It just took me by surprise."

"I know I look horrible!" Heidi said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Heidi."

Heidi looked at Rora.

"You don't look horrible."

"But—"

"Now, listen to me," Rora said. "This is not your fault. It's your fathers' fault. You had no control of his actions. I am sorry that both you and your brother had endured so much abuse from him, but don't let that rule your life, Heidi. You're both with me now and I won't allow _anyone_ bring harm to you. Understand?"

As Rora spoke, Heidi felt her heart lifted at the thought of not being the cause of her and her brothers' ill treatment. Tears spilled from her eyes and she began crying.

"Hey," Rora's voice said soothingly. "None of that now." And Rora wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." Heidi said.

Rora smiled and hugged her, not minding that her dress was getting wet. After the hug, Rora washed her hair and dried her off with a big white fluffy towel and gave her one of Melody's nightgowns.

She then helped Henry get clean, even though he was much more timid at being washed by Rora. But with her motherly touch and voice, he was cleaned as well. Rora had used just soap, but it was gentle with his skin. She was stunned as well when she saw more scars on his body than on Heidi's. She gently dried him off and gave him the same Pjs that Erik had given Melody on her first time down here.

Since Henry was yawning continuously, Rora carried him to bed and tucked both of them in. Once his head hit the pillow, he was out, so was Heidi.

Rora smiled at their serene features and kissed their foreheads. Henry unconsciously leaned towards her. She then gently rubbed her cheek with his forehead and then repeated it with Heidi.

She also put Melody to bed and walked out to have a talk with Erik.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Erik stood when he saw Rora emerge from Melody's bedroom. Before he could say anything, Rora motioned for him to sit down and he obeyed.

Once situated, Erik began.

"I want to know why you brought the two children here, Rora. You know how I feel about strangers in my domain."

"I know, Erik."

"Then why?"

"They're orphans." She began. "Their parents abandoned them and they have lived off the streets, stealing things like food and clothes to survive." Erik listened carefully. "Before their parents abandoned them, Heidi confided in me that they were both beaten and abused. Erik…" Rora began tearing. "Their father had beaten them every single day. Almost to the brink of death. Henry had the worst of all. Both have scars to prove it." By now Rora was crying her heart out and Erik held her.

He now felt bad for the two children. They had endured so much in their young lives. He had suffered the same fate, but only worse. The two did not have to worry about being disfigured, but they would have to endure being reminded of the beatings by the scars.

After a few minutes, Rora calmed down. "Please, Erik. Let them stay. They have no where else to go."

Erik looked deep into her eyes and sighed. He couldn't help but love Rora even more now. With her big heart, also wanting to help others before herself.

"Very well," he said. "They can stay."

Rora squealed happily and pounced on Erik, hugging him and kissing him. Erik couldn't help but laugh and return the gestures. Soon, both went to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Rora was cooking breakfast: eggs, toast and bacon. Erik was at his organ; writing down music and Melody was practicing drawing. "Melody?" "Yes, mommy?" "Can you wake up Heidi and Henry, please?" "Sure." And Melody was off to wake them while Rora finished cooking. "Erik, time for breakfast!" Hearing this, Erik stood from the bench and sat at the table. Rora set a plate down in front of him, along with his tea. She then set four more plates. With his acute hearing, Erik heard Melody's footsteps, along with two others. He looked and smiled, seeing his daughter. Melody returned it and ran to her father, hugging him around the waist.

"Morning, daddy."

"Morning, Melody."

Melody then sat next to Erik and waited patiently. Erik then saw Henry and Heidi. Now that they were clean, he got a good look at them. He first looked over Henry. The child had ear-length light brown hair that was slightly unruly. His grey eyes watched Erik with terrified eyes and Erik could see that he was trembling. He felt bad for making Henry feel that. He then turned his attention to Heidi. She was a bit taller than Henry. Her hair was slightly a darker shade of brown and ended just under her shoulder blades and her eyes were dark brown. He then looked at their attire. Henry was wearing the same pjs that Melody had worn when they first met. He then saw that Heidi was wearing one of Melody's nightgowns as well.

"Oh, Henry, Heidi," Rora said. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Came Heidi voice.

"Please sit."

And the two did just that. Henry sat next to Melody while Heidi sat next to Henry. Rora then came out with milk and orange juice for the children and then sat herself. They then began eating.

"How did you sleep?"

"It was the best sleep I've had." Heidi said.

"Henry?"

Henry nodded in agreement.

"Heidi?" came Erik's voice.

Heidi shyly looked at him.

"There is no need to fear me, child. I won't harm you."

Heidi nodded and continued eating. Erik then gazed at Henry, who was playing with his food. Rora looked at him worriedly. "Henry?" He looked up. "Is everything all right?"

He shook his head. Rora stood and went to his side. "What is it?"

Henry looked at Heidi and she knew what was happening. "Henry doesn't know how to feed himself. Our parents never taught us." She lowered her head in shame, as well as Henry.

Rora smiled and then picked up Henry and set him in her lap. "That's all right. I'll teach him." She then began feeding Henry, who looked grateful at her and ate.

While this was happening, Erik watched in puzzlement. Why hadn't their parents taught them how to eat? Why were they afraid of him?

"Heidi?"

Heidi looked at Erik. "Yes?"

"Why are you and your brother afraid of me?"

Heidi looked at Rora, whom stopped feeding Henry and looked at her. It was like Heidi was looking for permission to tell him. Rora gave her a smile and a nod. And so, she went into further detail than what Rora told him. During this, Henry recalled the memories of being beaten and abused and clung to Rora, who gently soothed him and comforted him, telling him that they were safe. Erik, on the other hand, felt his blood boil with rage at the treatment that was brought upon these two orphans and vowed that they would not be treated like that ever again. Once the tale was done Heidi was now crying, as well as Henry and Melody. Erik could see that Rora had tears in her eyes, but she was holding them back.

Erik gently laid a comforting hand on Heidi's trembling one. Taken back by the gesture, Heidi looked at Erik.

"I promise you this, Heidi and you too, Henry," he looked at Henry. "You both are safe now. I, nor Rora, will allow harm to come to you."

And what shocked everyone was Heidi leaping from her chair and pouncing on Erik, hugging him, crying. Henry also leapt from Rora's lap and hugged Erik was well, even if he was fearful of him. Erik's heart went out to the two and he gently hugged them back. Rora knew that if Erik would be a great father to these two. What she didn't know was how true this was.

**TBC**\/p> 


	33. Music Lessons & Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

**AN:** I have updated the picture for the characters to this story. You can find it on my bio page.

It's been three weeks since Henry and Heidi came into both Rora and Erik's lives. Both children were in very high spirits, being able to play when they wanted. Getting three course meals. Being able to shower. And yet, even though both Henry and Heidi's lives were a lot better than before, they were still nervous when it came to being touched by any person. They seemed to be more nervous around Erik than the others. Yet, even though he had kept his distance so they would become comfortable, they still seemed to be edgy when he was near and this made him feel terrible. He didn't want the two to be fearful of him; he wanted them to enjoy being near him. But he couldn't blame them for feeling more comfortable around Rora and her daughter. They gave off the feeling of comfort and security. Wherever they went, he saw that the two stayed very close to Rora. He even felt it when he had met Rora for the first time.

During when Rora had practice, he usually kept a very close on the three. He watched as they play, sing or dance. They even played practical jokes on Carlotta and some of the ballet rats. One day, all seven (Erik, Rora, Melody, Henry, Heidi, Alexia, and Shadow) were in the Music Room. Erik was at the organ, scribing a new opera while Rora was reading and Melody, Heidi and Henry were drawing.

Henry tore his eyes from his drawing and gazed at Erik. He watched longingly as Erik played. Rora saw out the corner of her eye Henry watching Erik and hid a smile. She knew that for the past three weeks, Henry had been watching Erik from afar and when Erik looked or walked in his direction, Henry would hide. Even though she knew both Henry and Heidi were frightened of Erik, she could see that they wanted to get to know him.

Rora looked at Henry, whom looked at her. When he saw that he was caught, he averted his eyes. He heard a slight giggle and looked up to see Rora smiling at him. She beckoned him to her and he obeyed.

"I see you watching Erik, Henry." She said softly. "You want to ask him to teach you, don't you?"

Henry blushed and nodded.

"Then ask."

"W-w-what i-if h-he d-doesn't w-w-wa-a-ant to te-e-a-ch me?"

Rora gently cupped his left cheek in her hand. "He will. I know he has been waiting for either you or Heidi to ask. Just go up and ask him." She saw the look in his eyes. "I know you're frightened, Henry. I understand that, but I also know that you want to get to know Erik better."

Henry looked over to Erik and saw that he was still playing.

"Go on."

Henry stood and leisurely walked to Erik. Every few steps, he looked back at Rora and she kept smiling encouragingly. Much to his disappointment, he reached Erik's side and watched Erik play. He watched as Erik's fingers seemed to grace the keys with such gentleness.

"Yes, Henry."

Henry jumped from Erik's voice and began quivering. He saw Erik looking at him with his piercing amber eyes. "I-I w-was w-wondering i-i-if y-y-you c-could t-t-each me."

"Teach you to play the organ or music?"

"M-m-m-usic, sir."

He then felt himself being lifted and sat on a lap. He then saw that he was sitting on Erik's lap, with Erik gently holding him. "I'd be glad to teach you, but you must know that I am somewhat strict. But since you are just beginning, I will be lenient with you since you haven't played an instrument before. Our lessons shall be in the mornings, starting for a half hour and then progressing. Sound fair?"

Henry nodded and the lesson began.

Rora watched as Erik taught Henry the basics. She saw that Erik was very considerate and understanding. When Henry made an error, Erik would gently talk him through it and then play the correct note or tune. Henry then would mimic it as best as he could. Even when Henry played most of the tune acceptably, Erik would congratulate him and Henry would be beaming with pride.

"That will be enough tonight, Henry." Erik said gently. He then gently set Henry on the floor and he went to join the others.

As Erik watched as the three children played together, he did not notice Rora come up beside him. He sighed sorrowfully, feeling that Henry and Heidi didn't trust him. He then felt someone laid their hand on his shoulder.

"Give them time, Erik," came Rora's voice.

"I know," Erik sighed. "I just wish…"

"I know, I know." She said softly. "You must be aware that Henry and Heidi are younger and need time to adjust to being away from the parents that abandoned them and having people care about them. They've only known agony and they believe that they both are nuisances to other people."

Rora left so Erik could be with his thoughts.

&

The next day, after breakfast, Rora decided to go shopping to buy clothes for Henry and Heidi. Both had baths. When they reached the surface, both Henry and Heidi kept very close to Rora and Melody, not wanting to stray. Rora watched as Melody and Heidi walked a few paces ahead of her and Henry. Rora looked down at the boy whom held her hand. Within the three weeks, the siblings had been a bit more opened and Henry, especially, didn't mind Rora giving him a bath. In fact, he enjoyed it. He even allowed her to hold him and on some occasions, Erik. Both were still frightened of him, but they didn't quiver in his presence.

Now, the four were headed to a clothing store called Mrs. Tina's. Rora walked in with the three children trailing her.

"Ah, good day, Madame," said a young girl looked 18. "How can I help you?"

The girl had blonde hair that went to her mid-back and was slightly wavy. Her eyes were brown and her figure was average. She was wearing a light blue dress that had short puff sleeves and went all the way down to her ankles.

"Yes, I was wanting to buy a few articles of clothing for these two children," Rora said as she gently pushed Henry and Heidi from behind her.

"Oh! What cuties!" the girl squealed as she bent to pinch their cheeks.

Henry cried out from fear and grabbed onto Rora. Heidi backed away as well, slightly frightened.

"That's enough, Angela," came a stern voice.

All looked to see an older version of the young girl who was called Angela. Angela stood and bowed. "I'm sorry, mama."

"Go into the back and see if we can show these nice people some samples." The woman then looked at Rora. "I'm very sorry about my daughter, miss. I hope she didn't frightened your children."

Rora went to say that Henry and Heidi weren't hers, but the looks in their faces when she gazed at them told her that they thought of her as their mother.

"Its quite fine." Rora said. "These two are not used to being close to strangers."

"I understand. Ah! Here she is."

Angela came from the back holding piles of both boys and girls clothes.

Rora then sat the children down and began rummaging through the pile. After a couple of hours and many "I don't like this." From the two, they finally decided on a few clothes.

"I just need the children's measurements then," said Mrs. Tina.

With some difficulty and a lot of moving around from both children, Mrs. Tina, with a lot of patience, was finally able to get their measurements.

She, with the children, returned to the front of the "I shall have two wardrobes of clothes within three weeks."

"Thank you." Rora said and the four left the store, never knowing the pair of eyes watching them.

**TBC**


	34. New Clothes & A Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

For the upcoming weeks, Henry studied under Erik's teachings and found out that he was rather excellent at playing the organ and other instruments. Erik felt quite proud of him that he even congratulated him on several occasions. What surprised Erik was when Henry smiled at him. Henry felt that Erik was like a father to him even though he was still a bit shy around him. He didn't shake when Erik was near. In fact, he was glad when Erik walked beside him. He felt secure, like nothing was going to get him. Erik never beat him or laid a hand on him when he thought he did something wrong. On the contrary, Erik gently talked to him about what he did wrong and what his punishment was.

The usual punishment was to go to his room for 10 minutes. Rora, on the other hand, was like a mother to him. She would tickle him and play with him. She'd read him stories of far off places. And even Erik would join in.

Heidi wanted to learn to play music, but she wanted her baby brother get over his wariness of Erik. Within the weeks they have lived with Erik and Rora, Heidi considered them her parents. Rora took care of her and taught her some cooking. After every bath, Rora would gently comb her hair and kiss her goodnight. Erik would play with her and make dolls or figurines made of wood. He made princesses, knights, dragons, and horses. He gave a few of the horses to Henry and one of the dragons.

Rora was very happy for the siblings. They had become accustomed to Erik and her. Their shyness of being touched had vanished and they seemed very comfortable around Erik. She even caught Henry following Erik around and this pleased her. Erik didn't seem to mind. In fact, he appeared to enjoy Henrys' company and even took him on some of the haunting.

At one particular time, she had caught a slumbering Erik holding an equal slumbering Henry.

_Flashback_

_From above, Rora could hear thunder. Even five floors down, she could still hear it. As she went to lie back down, there came a whimper and when another clap of thunder was heard, there came three yelps. Soon, her door opened and she felt herself being gently shaken._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Melody," she asked, looking at her daughter. "What is the matter?"_

_Melody and Heidi wore a look of fright. "We can't sleep."_

"_May we sleep with you, mommy?" Heidi asked._

_Rora smiled gently and lifted the sheet and comforter. Both Melody and Heidi wasted no time and buried themselves in the bed, getting comfortable._

_Rora laid on her back so she could hold the children on both of her sides. Melody was on her right while Heidi was on her left. Both children laid their heads on her chest as Rora wrapped each arm around them._

"_Better?"_

_Both nodded._

"_Is the thunder scaring you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Go to sleep now, little ones."_

_Heidi lifted her head to gaze at Rora. "You won't leave us, will you?" Her voice sounded pleadingly._

"_No," Rora smiled gently. "I'll be right here when you wake."_

_Rora then sung them to sleep. After 30 minutes, both girls were asleep, but Rora was not. She was concerned about Henry and how he was with the thunderstorm. Being very careful to not rouse the girls, she untangled herself from them and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe, putting it on, and walked to the door, being mindful to slowly open it._

_Once there was enough room for her to squeeze through, she walked out and silently shut the door._

_In the hallway, she tiptoed to Henrys' room and opened the door. She peered in and saw that he was not in his bed. _"Where is he?" _she thought with worry. She shut the door and walked to Erik's room and saw that he was not in bed either._ "He must be in the Music Room, working on his opera still."_ She thought._

She then heard whispers and went to see. She came to the door of the Music Room and saw a crack. She looked through the crack and saw Erik and Henry talking. She couldn't really hear what was going on.

_Music Room: Erik & Henry 30 minutes ago_

_Erik couldn't sleep at all. Music filled __his head and he had the urge to write another opera; one where he and Rora would perform together. This opera was a love story. It was somewhat similar to _Don Juan Triumph_, yet not. The music was softer, yet still held passion. The story went like this:_

_The tale was that of a peasant woman named Caelestis Tolbert. Caelestis meant "of the sky, heavenly" in Latin_ _and Tolbert meant "bright, famous" in French. Now, Caelestis longed to sing, but her family wouldn't hear of it. Caelestis was strong-willed and rebellious. At age 15, She went against her family and went to follow her dreams. On her way to the city, she meets up with traveling gypsies and decides to travel with them. She helps around. She then hears of the mysterious Devil's Child. One night, while everyone's asleep, she sneaks into the tent where the Devil's Child resides and is taken back by what she discovers. A young man who was maybe a year or two older than her was in a cage with nothing but straw acting as a bed and a sack over his face._

_His body's bruised with multiply cuts and scars. She feels bad for him and the two form a friendship. Caelestis is caught by the young mans; owner, Monsieur Javier De Loft. She's thrown out of the circus and 3 years later, she's working at the Paris Opera House as a singer/dancer. The Opera House is haunted by a mysterious figure that identifies himself as the Phantom and has taken a liking to Caelestis. While Caelestis is wandering around the House, she's attacked by a stagehand and is rescued. When she awakes, she finds herself in the Phantom's Lair. After they meet, the Phantom instantly recognizes her and introduces himself as Alexander. _

_They form a friendship and during the entire Opera, Alexander and Caelestis fall for each other. Also, a childhood friend of Caelestis, Jackson Dubois comes to the Opera House as the new patron and decides to court Caelestis, hoping to make her his wife. Instead of being flattered, Caelestis is appalled. She only sees him as a friend. Alexander, on the other hand, sees Jackson as competition for Caelestis. Multiple times, he writes notes to both the managers and Jackson. He mostly commanded Jackson to leave his Opera and never speak to Caelestis. Jackson ignores this and admits his feelings to Caelestis, who says that she loves another._

_In anger, Jackson storm out, yelling that she belonged to him. Terrified, Caelestis cries and is comforted by Alexander, promising her that he'll protect her. During that act, they sing their feelings to each other. As the opera comes to a close, there's a Masque Ball where Alexander proclaims that his opera should be played; Don Juan Triumphant, and that Caelestis belongs to him. The managers, along with Jackson, plot to capture Alexander during his opera, but the plan backfires and both Alexander and Caelestis get away and the opera ends at a scene where Alex and Caelestis are married, live in a mansion and have three children. And they live happily ever after._

_Erik looked over at his work; feeling tears well up in his eyes. He had written his life in this opera, hoping that the people above would see what cruelty he had endured his entire life. As he was writing the musical scores, he heard whimpering. He stopped and turned to see Henry huddling close to a chair. Erik heard a clap of thunder and saw Henry give off a yelp and ran to him. Henry latched onto his leg, hugging it tightly._

"_Henry, what is the matter?" Erik asked as he smoothed out Henrys' hair._

"_I'm scared." He whimpered._

"_Of what?"_

"_The thunder."_

_Erik gently lifted Henry and set him on his lap. Henry cuddled close Erik. Erik made "shh" ing noises to calm him down. Once Henry was calm, Erik looked down at him._

"_Why are you afraid of the thunder, Henry?"_

"_Because it's loud and the sound scares me." He looked at Erik. "Don't make me go back to bed, please!"_

"_Henry," Erik said gently. "You need your rest and Rora would be furious with me if I keep you up."_

"_No!" Henry cried. He slid off of Erik's lap. "I'll be good. I'll go to bed and both you and I won't be punished!"_

"_Calm down there." Erik said, hauling Henry into his arms._

_He then walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Why would you be punished, Henry?"_

"_Because, when I did something I wasn't supposed to, I was punished." Henry said. "Even when I went to mommy and daddy and told them that the thunder scared me, I was punished."_

"_Listen to me very carefully, Henry," Erik said. "You are not going to be punished for being afraid of thunder and the sound it makes. It is very common with children your age to be afraid of the sound thunder makes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." Erik smiled._

_Henry began feeling a lot better, knowing that he wouldn't be punished._

"_I think its time for you to go back to sleep now." Erik said._

"_I can't." Henry said. "The sound bothers me."_

_Erik understood so he lay down on the sofa, gently placing Henry on top of him and covered them both with a blanket. Henry cuddled close to Erik and laid his head on his chest. Erik looked over at his opera, knowing that all that needed to be done was the musical scores, but he saw that he could finish it tomorrow. He looked down to see Henry sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Erik smiled at this and sung a lullaby to be sure that Henry was in dreamland. Soon after, he followed Henry._

_Now_

_Rora smiled at the scene before her. She felt pleased that Henry now fully trusted Erik. Since Henry was in good hands, she decided to go back to bed, making a mental note to draw that very cute scene._

_End Flashback_

It had been three weeks and she, along with the three children, set out to Mrs. Turner's clothing shop to pick up the children's clothes. The clothes cost 300 francs total.

As they were returning to the House….

"Hello, _sweetheart_."

Both Rora and Melody felt their blood run cold. They all turned to see….

**TBC**


	35. Search & Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

Both Rora and Melody turned to see the person they had not looked forward to see: Damian Steelé. Rora looked around to see that no one was around to help them since it was closing time for the shops and everyone was at home. They turned their attention back to Damian.

"How-wha…"

Damian smirked. "You are probably wondering how I escaped."

He grasped her arm and Rora yelped from the pain.

"Let my mommy go!!" Melody cried as she began pounding her little fists against him. All Damian did was laugh at her antics. With his other hand, he roughly pushed Melody away. She stumbled a bit, but Heidi helped her catch her balance. Both Henry and Heidi were baffled by what was happening. But both knew one thing: This man meant to harm their "mother".

"Let me go, Damian," Rora said. "You're hurting me!"

"Good." He hissed, tightening his hold.

Rora cried out again.

"Stop it!!" Heidi cried, tears filling her eyes. She hated seeing her mother in pain.

Damian looked at the two additions. "I see my wife-to-be has been busy. So who did you whore yourself to now?!"

With this going on, none saw Henry slip away, intending on finding Erik.

**&Erik&**

Erik was finishing up the opera when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Erik! Daddy!!"

That word surprised him.

He abruptly turned to see Henry running to him and lunging into his arms, crying.

"Shh, shh," Erik comforted. He then noticed that Rora, Heidi or Melody were not with him. "Henry, where's Rora and the girls?"

Once Henry was calm enough, he began.

"We hiccup were hiccup coming hiccup home whimper when hiccup some hiccup man sniffle stopped hiccup us."

"Who?" Erik asked.

"I don't know!!" he wailed, thinking he was in trouble.

Erik saw how distraught Henry was and hugged the child. "Shh, calm down. I'm not angry. Shh."

Once when Henry was calm again, he continued. "He hiccup hurt mommy."

Erik felt anger course through him, but didn't show Henry. "How?"

"He grabbed her arm and mommy yelled."

"Where are they now?" Erik asked.

"They're outside the shop where we got our clothes."

After gently setting Henry down, Erik grabbed his cloak, putting it on and fedora. He then gently took Henrys' hand in his and both were off.

**&Rora and Damian&**

Both the young girls were crying, yelling at the man to let their mother go. By now, Damian held Rora roughly against him. "Do you know how long I've waited to see you again?"

"No."

"Three months."

"How did you escape?"

"Amusing you should ask." Damian hissed. "My inmate cut my hair and colored it black. When the guards saw me, they didn't recognize me so they let me go." He then smiled darkly. "After I slit their throats."

Rora gasped as Damian laughed menacingly.

Rora shuddered from his laugh. "You're sick! You're evil!!"

Damian stopped and threw her to the ground. Both girls went to their mothers' side.

"I'm sick?" he mocked. "What about you?" He then began circling them. "You went whoring yourself to any man you could find."

"That's not true!!"

In an instant, Damian was crouched down next to Rora with a knife to her throat. Both Melody and Heidi cried in terror and backed away.

"Oh really?" He grabbed a big chunk of Rora's hair, making her cry out.

"Mommy!" the girls cried.

**"****SHUT UP!!"** he yelled.

He released Rora and went to grab Heidi when he was roughly pulled away and flung.

Both Heidi and Melody's were wide with joy. "Daddy!!"

Erik was holding Rora who was crying with both pain and joy. Both girls ran to Erik, who opened his arm and the three children took comfort in his arm.

"Well, well, well," came Damian's voice.

All turn to see Damian standing before them. His white shirt was ripped in multiple places with cuts oozing blood. Erik, along with his family, stood to face Damian with Erik standing protectively in front of them. The children clung to Rora with a tight grip.

"I don't care how you escaped, monsieur," Erik said with a calm tone of voice. "But I would advice you to leave my family alone."

"Now, come, monsieur Fantôme," Damian said. "How can Aurora and Melody be your family when they are _mine_."

"They are not yours!"

Damian smirked. "Not yet."

And with that, Damian walked away, giving Rora a look that said, "You're mine."

After he left, Erik turned to look at his family. "Are you all right, love?"

Rora nodded. "I'm fine. Shaken though."

Erik went and took the packages that held the children's new clothes. "Come," Erik said, taking Rora's hand in his. "We must return home."

And with that, the family returned to the Opera House.

**TBC**


	36. The Question

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own Aurora and Melody.

Once back in the lair, safe and sound, Erik started a fire in the fireplace in the Living Room. Rora and the children were all huddled together on the couch with a blanket around them. Both mother and children were slightly shaking from the ordeal. When the fire was roaring and the room was warming up from its heat, Erik turned to his family. He could see Rora and the children shaking from having to encounter Damian again.

He walked over and sat down, Henry climbing into his lap and settling down with his head on Erik's chest. Erik wrapped his arms around his "son" and Henry cuddled closer to his "father". Heidi sat between her "parents" while Melody sat in Rora's lap.

Everyone was silent, lost in his or her own thoughts of what had transpired from the time Damian was arrested 'til now.

Erik was angered by the fact that Damian had somehow escaped from prison and was now after _his_ family. From the first moment he had laid eyes on Damian, he knew that Damian was trouble. Erik now knew that he would have to resort to bring back the Phantom of the Opera.

Rora was frightened about Damian escaping prison and was now after her. From the first moment they had met, she knew Damian meant no good. She could tell in the way he always looked at her and his body language. She was very grateful that her family had no intentions on her marrying him even when he kept pursuing her. When she and her children had encountered Damian in the streets and had threatened her, she thought that she was done for, but seeing her love coming to her rescue, she had felt safe. She now knew Erik was more determined to protect her and the children.

Melody, like her mother, was now frightened. She knew that Damian had disliked her right from the beginning. She could tell even when he had harmed and chased her. She had been happy when he had been arrested for harming and aiding and abetting in her disappearance.

Heidi held onto her parents for dear life. She had thought that the abuse she and her brother had endured from their parents was traumatizing, this seemed even worse. When Damian had grabbed her mother, she had thought that Rora would get hurt. She could tell that Damian meant hostility towards Rora and them. She was very grateful when Henry had returned with Erik. She knew Erik would protect them from Damian and he had. She knew that Erik would protect her, her brother, Melody (whom she considered as a younger sister) and Rora with his life.

Henry was the most frightened out of all of them. Even with his wariness of Erik, he knew that Erik felt very strong towards him and Heidi and that Erik wanted him to trust him. He could tell from the first moment that Erik would give him space and allow him to become accommodated with his home and his presence. During the first few days they were in Erik's home, he became used to Erik, yet wouldn't approach him. And later, Henry had come to Henry and that's when his Erik's relationship began.

What when they had encountered Damian, he had felt his fear of people spike. When he saw the way Damian grabbed his mother made him fear for his mother. He saw it in her eyes and her facial expression. He knew that he had to get Erik. He had ran back to the lair and told Erik what had happened. After telling him, Erik grabbed his cloak and his hand and went back. He saw the way his mothers' face lit up when he had returned with Erik. He could tell that Erik would protect them with his life.

And now Henry wasn't afraid of Erik. Instead, he thought of him as a father.

&

Henry cuddled closer to Erik, feeling very drowsy. He felt Erik gently rub his arms in a soothing notion and with the warmth of fire dancing on him, he feel fast asleep.

Erik gazed down at Henry and smiled. He then looked over to see Heidi and Melody also fast asleep. He met Rora's eyes and both thought the same thing: It's their bedtime.

They both rose, Erik having little difficulty laying Henry's head on his shoulder. Instantly, Henry sleepily wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and settled down. Erik then, with his free arm, picked up Heidi and followed Rora into her room and gently set Heidi in the bed with Rora's help. Once Heidi was situated, he went to lay Henry in the bed, but it seemed that Henry didn't want to let go. He whimpered from feeling that he was being laid down and clung to Erik.

"No," Henry whimpered.

Rora giggled at the sight. Erik was in a predicament. He was bent over the bed with Henry clinging to him and whimpering about not wanting to let go and Erik looked helpless even though Rora knew that Erik was enjoying that Henry didn't want to let go.

Rora walked over to Erik. "There's enough room for all of us."

Erik looked at her. "Are you sure? Isn't it inappropriate that we share the same bed when we are not husband and wife?"

"Sure." Rora said. "I know Henry wants you to sleep here by the way he's clinging to you."

Erik chuckled. "I see your point."

Rora went to her bathroom and changed into her nightgown while Erik, with some resistance from Henry, was able to go to his room to take his boots and socks off. He then took his vest and jacket off. He was now in only his white shirt and black pants.

When he came back to Rora's room, he saw that she was coming out in her nightgown. He felt his breath hitch at the sight. He thought Rora was beautiful before, she was not gorgeous!

She didn't seem to notice him since her back was to him. She was removing the sheet and covers and was about to get into bed when Erik snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, his hands resting on her hip. "You look very stunning in this nightgown, mon ange."

This made her yelp in surprise, but she turned around and laid her hands on his chest. "Oh you!" she laughed.

Erik chuckled and rubbed his nose with hers, making her giggle. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Rora made a face like she was thinking. "Hmm, I don't think I do. Care to remind me?" She teased.

Erik gave her a playful growl and latched his hungry lips to hers.

After a few minutes, they had to break for air.

"Wow." Rora breathed.

Erik chuckled. "Come, we must sleep."

And with that, they got into bed. Once they were situated, Henry climbed onto Erik and settled down. Melody was sleeping on Rora's left side and Heidi was sleeping in between her and Erik. Erik looked over his family and felt warmth and love swell in him. He now had a family of his own. He had three children that looked to him for guidance and love and he had a woman who loved him for who he was and didn't judge him for his past actions. And he now knew that he would give his life in order to protect his family.

**(The Next Day)**

Erik awoke, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He looked down to see both Henry and Heidi still sleeping peacefully. Henry had his thumb in his mouth and Heidi had her head on his chest. He then felt the beds' weight shift slightly and turned to see Rora shuffle around and was still again. He saw that Melody was still in the same position as last night. Both mother and daughter were sleeping peacefully. He then looked over to see Shadow and Alexia sleeping peacefully as well.

With slight difficulty in moving both Henry and Heidi, without waking them, Erik was able to remove himself from the bed. He stood, looking down at his slumbering family. He then gently moved a few strands of hair out of Henry's forehead. Henry mumbled, but did not wake. He then kissed Henry on the forehead and repeated it to Heidi and Melody. He then kissed Rora's cheek.

Erik then decided to go out since his family was still sleeping. He had a few things that needed his immediate attention. He quickly scribbled a short note to his family, explaining where he would be and placed it, with a red, blue, and two pink roses. The red rose was for Rora, pink for both Heidi and Melody, and blue for Henry. Erik then took a quick shower and dressed himself in his usual attire.

He then left.

**(Stevens' Residence)**

The Stevens family was slumbering peacefully; Rora and her daughter staying with Erik bothered none. Soon, David awoke from slumber, bathed, and dressed.

He then went down to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Soon the others joined him. They ate in peace, talking about Rora and Erik. Both David and Danielle agreed that Erik was perfect for their daughter and granddaughter.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Alfred, will you please get that?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, Madame." Alfred said.

Alfred was the butler and was in charged of the other servants. He was slightly bald on the bed with short silver hair. He was well-built with the butler suit. He had been around when Rora, Sean, and Ryan were born. All three children saw him as a second grandfather.

"A Mister Erik Destler to see you, sir." came Alfred's voice.

All turned to see Erik entering the dining room behind Alfred.

"Oh, Erik. It's so good to see you!" Danielle exclaimed, getting up and greeting him.

Slightly taken back, but recovering, Erik gave Danielle a warm smile. "You as well, Danielle."

"Where are my daughter and grandchild?"

"They're still sleeping. I left them a note, telling them where I would be."

"May I ask why you are here, Erik?" David asked.

Turning his attention to him, Erik said, "I've come to ask you something."

**(Back with Rora)**

After a while, Rora awoke. She rubbed her sleepily eyes and then looked at her children. Henry and Heidi were huddled together and Melody was lying on her stomach. She turned to her left, thinking that Erik was sleeping beside her, but instead, she found a very short note with four roses in his place (the note and roses were on his pillow). She picked the note up first and read it. This is what it said:

_My dearest Aurora,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will not be here. I have a few errands that I need to attend to. There is nothing that you need to be worried about. I have left four roses for you and the children. The red is yours. The blue rose is for Henry and the two pinks for Heidi and Melody. I shall return within an hour._

_Yours forever and for eternity,_

_Erik_

When she finished reading the note, Rora bathed and got dressed. She placed the rose in her hair and went to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

Soon, the aroma of breakfast reached her room and the children began waking. First Melody awoke then Heidi, and lastly Henry. Melody saw the three roses and picked up one of the pinks. She bathed and dressed in one of her new dresses. Heidi was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and saw the other pink rose. She, like Melody, bathed and dressed in one of her new dresses. Henry, as his sisters, bathed and dressed. He saw the blue rose and placed it in a vase with water. He then followed his siblings to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mommy." Henry said.

Rora smiled. "Good morning, Henry, Heidi, Melody."

"Morning." The girls' said.

Rora placed breakfast on the table: chocolate-chip pancakes with sausages and milk and orange juice. No sooner, Erik came rowing in.

Like a cat, he leapt out of his boat and took his cape off. He then strolled over to the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning, daddy." Melody said.

Erik kissed her head and did the same to Henry and Heidi.

"Morning, dad." Heidi smiled.

"Morning…. daddy." Henry said.

Erik smiled at them and then went behind Rora. He saw the rose in her hair. "I see you got my present."

Rora giggled. "Yes, thank you, Erik."

Erik then became nervous and Rora saw this. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"The reason why I was away is because I went to see your father, Rora."

"You did?"

"Yes." Erik said. "I wanted to ask him a question."

"And," she said. "What was the question?"

Erik then did the unthinkable. He bent down onto one knee, a black velvet box in his hand. Rora felt her breath hitch and her heat race.

"Will you, Aurora Emily Stevens, be my wife?"

**TBC**

**AN:** Oh cliffy! Sorry for the long update. So what do you think Rora's answer will be? Stay tuned for the next installment. After this chapter, there will be only four more chapters 'til the end to this story.


	37. Answer & Confrontation with Christine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own the OCs.

Erik opened the black velvet box and inside was a single gold band ring with a small-cut diamond in the middle. Erik took the ring out of the box and held it.

"So," he asked, holding his breath. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes!!" Rora exclaimed.

Erik smiled and placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. He then stood, wrapped his arms around Rora and began going in circles, laughing in joy. Rora joined in.

After a few minutes, Erik set her down. Melody then ran at Erik and jumped in his arms. "Yay! I finally have a daddy!"

Erik laughed as well and hugged her. He then held her. "That's right, my songbird. You have a daddy."

Henry and Heidi walked over. "Does that mean that we can you mommy and daddy?" Both looked at the adults with hopeful eyes.

Erik and Rora looked at each other and then at the siblings. Rora bent down and opened her arms. In no time, Henry and Heidi ran into them and hugged Rora, her returning the gesture.

After the hug, Rora gazed at them. "Yes, it means you can call us mommy and daddy."

"Yay!" Henry ran out of her arms and began dancing around. Rora stood, holding Heidi's hand.

Everyone watched Henry dance around and laughed.

**(The Stage)**

After the initial announcement, Rora told Md. Giry and Meg. Both were very happy with the news. They then discussed the upcoming St. Valentine's ball.

"So, what are you gonna go as, Rora?" Meg asked.

"I'll probably go in town and look for a gown," Rora said. "What about you?"

Before Meg could answer, there came a voice.

"Meg? Is that you?"

Both turned to see Christine walking up to them. "It _is_ you!"

She then hugged Meg. "Oh, I haven't seen you in such a long time, Meg."

"It's only been three years since you last saw me, Christine." Meg said.

"Oh, you're right, Meg." Christine said. She then saw Rora. "Oh, hello, _Aurora_."

"Hello, _Christine_."

She then saw the ring on Roras' finger. She felt anger rise in her. _"Where did she get that ring?_ She thought._ "Did Erik give it to her?"_

"Where did you get the ring?"

"From my _fiancé_."

"And who is your fiancé?"

Before Meg said, Rora put her hand over hr mouth. "It's none of your business."

"Of course it is!" Christine.

Rora let go of Megs' mouth and began walking over to Christine. She raised her hand in the pose of slapping Christine, but a hand firmly grasped her hand.

Christine's eyes went wide and Rora heard everyone either gasp or scream. She looked to see a black glove hand holding her wrist.

"She isn't worth it, Rora." Came Erik's voice.

She looked beside her to Erik in all his glory. He wore his usual phantom outfit. Rora sighed and relaxed her hand. Erik released his hand and held her hand.

"That's _my_ angel."

Rora blushed and smiled.

"Oh, Erik!" Christine threw herself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "She was going to strike me! "

Erik grasped her wrists and unwound her arms from him. "Don't touch me, Christine."

"Bu—bu—but."

"I _mean_ it, Christine." Erik growled. "Leave my fiancé alone."

"Wha—"

"Yes," Erik smirked, as well as Rora. "Rora is my fiancé."

"But _I_ was supposed to be your fiancé!"

"I thought you were too," Erik said and walked over to Rora. He wrapped his left arm around her and laid his hand on her hip while holding her right hand in his. Melody cam and stood in front, between Erik and Rora. "But both Aurora and Melody accepted me for who I am."

"But I _love_ you!"

"You never loved me for _me_," Erik said. "You love the _Angel_. You never took the time to know me."

"But I _wanted_ to."

"No you didn't." Erik said. "You were afraid off me, Christine." Erik said. "I now know that you _never_ loved me."

"Erik…"

"You've done enough, Christine." Rora said. "You've lost your chance. He's _mine_ and I'm _his_."

Erik felt pride well in him. Christine was shocked. She stuttered for a few minutes, trying to form words, but they didn't seem to come so instead, she stormed away, saying nothing. Melody laughed as well as Rora. She looked at Erik. "Guess I took the words right out of her mouth, my love."

"That you did; mon ange." Erik smiled and kissed Rora. "I must go now. I believe you and Meg have gowns to buy."

Rora smiled. Just then a smokescreen came and she felt Erik leave her. When it cleared, Erik was gone and the others looked around. Meg then came up.

"C'mon, Rora." Meg said. "We've got to get our gowns."

Rora nodded and went to get Henry and Heidi. When Rora and the three children joined Meg, they went off.

**TBC**


	38. The Ball & A New Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY POTO characters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own the OCs.

**Chapter 38**

**The Ball & A New Opera**

It was now February 14th and the St. Valentine's ball was 20 minutes away. Rora was now dressed in her masque gown as well as both Melody and Heidi. Earlier, Henry had requested that he would stay with Erik until the masque began. He and Erik seemed very mysterious about revealing their costumes and when the girls inquired about them, all they (meaning Erik) said that they would see them at the ball.

All three girls had pouted, hoping to coax them, but all Erik did was give Rora a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless, and kissed both Melody and Heidi's forehead.

Rora was now helping Heidi in her costume and buttoning it up in the back.

A knock came. "Hello?"

"Its Meg and Jessie, Rora," came Meg's voice. "May we come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

Both Jessie and Meg came in, both wearing gypsy costumes.

When Meg saw Rora's costume, her eyes sparkled. "Wow! You're gonna knock Erik off his feet."

Rora smoothed out her dress. "I really hope I do."

"C'mon!" Meg said, "The ball is just about to start."

"All right," Rora said. "Just let me finish my make-up."

It didn't take Rora long. All she did was had some blush and put a very light coating of pink lipstick. "Done!"

"Ok!"

And the girls were off.

**(The Ball)**

The room where the ball was being held was covered in music, dancing, and decorations. Madame Giry was watching the ball with mild interest. She was waiting for Jessie and the girls to come down. She was wearing the dress she had worn on the New Years Ball.

"Mama!"

Md. Giry turned to see Jessie, whom was wearing a Spanish style dress and Meg.

"Hello, girls." She then looked at her daughters' costumes. "Very interesting choices in costumes, my darlings."

"We…huh…wanted to be different." Jessie said.

"I must say that you will stand out." Md. Giry said.

Both blushed.

"Hello, Md. Giry."

Md. Giry turned to see Rora come down the steps, holding both Melody and Heidi's hands.

"Rora, you look magnificent in that dress." Md. Giry complimented.

Rora blushed from both embarrassment and shyness. "Thank you, Md. Giry."

Md. Giry smiled.

"Has Erik come yet?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Rora's face fell in disappointment. But she then figured that he was going to make a grand entrance. She then looked around for Henry and saw that he was there either.

"I see Henry isn't here either."

"Yes," Md. Giry said. "He was very explicit about what he told me."

"He told you what he was going as?"

"Yes,"

"And will you tell me?"

Md. Giry smiled mischievously. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. Erik instructed me not to."

Rora huffed and pouted. She then looked at Meg and Jessie and saw they wore the same expression as their mother. "You as well?"

Both nodded.

"Mommy."

Rora looked down at Melody, whom was wearing a princess dress. It was turquoise in color. The sleeves went down to her wrists and there was a translucent layer off both sleeves. In the middle of the ankle-length dress, the under layer was a light blue shade with star designs. She wore white ballet slippers. On her head was a turquoise pointed hat. It was well had a translucent layer that acted as a veil that went behind her.

Heidi, on the other hand, was wearing a queen costume. The dress was red in color with slightly puffed sleeves that ended at her elbows that were white. It had red diamond shapes designs. In the middle of the dress, under her red belt, was a white rectangle that went all the way down to the end of the dress. It had red heart designs. She wore red slippers and a white cape draped around her shoulders. A gold grown adored her head and she held a heart of queens' staff.

"Oh, how beautiful you two look." Md. Giry commented.

Both girls blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, granny Giry." Both girls said.

Md. Giry smiled warmly at the two. Within the time the children have been staying at the Opera House, Md. Giry had requested the children to call her "Granny Giry".

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" came Andre's voice.

Everyone turned his or her attention to Andre. "May the masque ball begin!"

And the ball began.

Music started and Rora recognized the tune.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . ._  
_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_  
_Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . ._  
_Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!_  
_Swish and swirl... Fish and fowl... Gull and goat... Skull and scowl..._

Rora saw both Melody and Heidi dance with each other, twirling and such. Both Jessie and Meg were swept away by two mysterious gentlemen who seemed very familiar to Rora.

_Flash of green... Splash of brown... Ace of Hearts... Face of clown..._  
_Faces . . . Take your turn; take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race . . ._  
_Kurd and king... Bird and beast... Ghoul and goose... Fool and priest..._  
_Curl of lip... Twirl of cape... Trace of rouge...Face of ape..._  
_Faces . . . Drink it in; drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . ._

Rora then began singing along with the chorus.

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . ._  
_Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!_  
_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . ._  
_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_  
_Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies . . ._  
_Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . ._  
_Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!_

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . ._  
_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_  
_Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . ._  
_Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!_  
_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . ._

_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_  
_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . ._  
_Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!_

Just then all the lights dimmed and everyone turned their attention to the top of the right staircase and either gasped and screamed. Standing there at the top was none other than the Phantom!

Rora felt her breath still and her heart speed. Both Heidi and Melody were on each of her each side.

He wore his Red Death costume and skull mask that masked his entire face, leaving just his mouth for the others to see. He wore black make-up around his eyes, giving his eyes a sunken appearance. He wore black gloves and had his skull-headed sword at his hip. Draped over his left shoulder was his long red cape. And he wore black shiny boots.

He was clutching what Rora knew was an opera score in his left hand and holding Henry's hand in the other. What surprised Rora was the child next to Erik. Rora knew now the mini Erik was Henry. His costume was an exact replica of Erik's, down to the boots, minus the score and sword.

Both Erik and Henry began descending the stairs, taking their time.

_Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you a version of an opera that you are very familiar with!  
Here I bring you a new and improved.  
Don Juan triumphant!_

At the last line, Erik threw the score at Firmin and Andre's feet and unsheathed Rora felt chills (good hills) run throughout her entire body at Erik's seductive and enticing voice. She felt like his voice was touching her body with its velvety goodness and caressing her with tenderness.

_Just a few instructions,  
Before rehearsals starts._

Erik walked to a young girl who wore a ballerina costume. She had blonde Shirley Temple curls that ended at her mid-back. She had the usual French facial complexion. Her honey eyes looked at Erik with frightened eyes.

_Little Sara has a very fine voice, indeed,_  
_Yet her voice is very soft._  
_Too soft for the part of Anita_

Erik then walked over to a young man dressed as a knight. His blue eyes watched Erik with defiance.

_And as for Padre, Our Don Juan_  
_He must take lessons,_  
_His voice is not capable for the part_  
_And my managers still have not learned  
_

Erik walked to Andre and Firmin.

_That their place is in an office,  
Not the arts._

Erik then turned in the direction of where Rora would be.

_As for our star,_  
_Miss Aurora Stevens._  
_No doubt she'll do superb._  
_It's true her voice is superior;_  
_Her voice is that of an Angel_  
_An Angel_

When Erik's eyes met Rora, he felt his breath still and his heart accelerate. She was wearing a black dress with slender straps on her shoulders. The dress was very fitting with her lithe body and seemed to flow out near the end of the dress that stopped just at the floor. The dress was long enough to cover her legs, but it didn't trip her. The dress sparkled with the very stars of the heavens. Her blonde hair was down, draping her shoulders. She wore little to no make-up and the mask she wore matched her dress.

Never taking their eyes off from the other, Erik began descending towards Rora. When he stepped off the last step, Henry ran to the girls. Erik leisurely walked to his love, not wanting to break the connection they had. Once he was standing in front of her, Erik gradually raised his hand to her cheek and began caressing it. Rora closed her eyes in contentment and leaned into his touch.

"You look very stunning, Aurora." Erik whispered.

Opening her eyes, Rora smiled. "Thank you."

"What are you suppose to be?"

Rora had a mischievous smile. "Death's Lady."

Erik chuckled. "It suits you very well."

Rora's smiled widen.

Everyone watched in shock as Erik and Rora kissed. When they broke, they smiled at each other. Erik then rested his right hand on her hip and looked at the shocked faces of the other dancers.

"Please," Erik said. "Continue with festivities!"

And with that, the music began again and so did the dancing. Erik then looked at Rora. He backed away from her and bowed, holding his right hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

Rora curtsied. "You may."

And Erik swept Rora into the dance. As they danced, they seemed to move smoothly over the floor. They both had smiles on their faces as they danced. This continued for a few more dances until Rora felt somewhat drained.

Erik suggested drinks and Rora complied. As Erik got drinks, the children came up.

"Oh, Henry," Rora said. "You look very handsome in that outfit."

Henry blushed. "Daddy made it. I told him I wanted to come, but I didn't know what to go as, but Daddy did."

"I'm very glad you did, Henry."

"I see you've seen Henrys' costume."

Rora turned to see Erik holding five drinks. He handed three to the children who thanked him and began drinking. He then handed Rora hers and then began drinking from his glass.

"How do you like the party?"

"I'm enjoying it."

"What about you, girls?"

"I love it." Both said.

"And you, Henry?"

"Its…ok."

"What's wrong, Henry?" Erik asked.

"I'm…scared of these people." Henry clutched Rora's free hand.

Rora smoothed out his hair in a soothing motion. This seemed to calm him.

"It's ok to be scared, Henry." Rora said.

"It is?"

Rora nodded her head. "Yes. This is your first ball. You're in a different place with new people so it's all right."

Henry hugged her. Erik smiled at the scene. He knew Rora would make a great mother to his children. He then took the glasses from his family and went to dispose of them. While he was away, a man came up to Rora.

"Hello, mademoiselle," he had a heavy French accent.

He wore a pirate's costume.

"Uh, hello." Rora said.

All three children huddled close to Rora.

"May I request for this dance?" He held out his hand.

Before she could reply, a voice interrupted. "I would advise you leave my _fiancé_ alone."

Rora turned to see Erik come storming towards them with balled fists. Once he reached them, with her other hand, Rora grasped one of his gently, hoping to soothe him. It worked to some extent.

"And _who_ might _you_ be, sir?" the knight, known as Peter asked.

"I am Erik Destler."

"Well, I am _Count_ Retinal, _Duke of England_," he said in a conceited manner.

What he had hoped was to impress Rora, but all it did was infuriate her. But she didn't show it.

"I am sorry, _monsieur_, but I must decline." Rora said. "I am here with my fiancé."

"Very well," Retinal said, but they could tell he was angered. And with that, he walked off.

**(3 hours later)**

Throughout the entire ball, people were avoiding Erik like the plague. It was now close to midnight and both Erik and Rora saw that the children were very tired and wanted sleep. So Erik made a decision. He and Rora, along with the children walked to where the hidden trap door was and stood, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He said. "It is to my great displeasure that I have to leave here with the star of the opera." Everyone gasped.

With that said, Erik swirled his cape around his family as flames burst up, surrounding them as they disappeared from the ball.

**TBC**

**AN:** On my bio page, I have placed a poll in which if after this story is completed, should I continue Erik's and Aurora's adventure. I'd really appreciate your input.


	39. Don Juan Triumphant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own the OCs.

After the masque ball ended, the rehearsals for _Don Juan Triumphant _were initiated. Rora practiced her lines at every chance she got. She rehearsed with both Meg and Jessie and even with her children. She took her part very seriously. She wanted to make Erik proud of her.

She was told that the opera was to be performed in three months, so she made sure to get plenty of rest, get to rehearsals on time and sing her heart out.

After her lessons with Erik, she asked Erik if he would be watching, he said he wouldn't and left it at that. When she asked why not, all he gave her was a smile.

**(3 months later)**

It was now the night of the grand opening and Rora was very anxious. She was fidgeting a lot and kept smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her costume. She was in costume, fidgeting slightly. Padre, a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, was playing Don Juan. She had nothing against him, but as Erik had decreed at the ball, he definitely needed lessons.

Meg was reprising her role in the opera and Jessie was playing a dancer as well.

The opera had started 30 minutes ago and now it was nearing the second act and throughout the start of the opera, Rora kept gazing at Box 5, hoping to see Erik, but to her disappointment, he wasn't there.

The music began for the second act.

**(The Don Juan Triumphant scene rightfully belongs to ****MJ-Skywalker and Ivy Aitken, who allowed me to use the scene. Though I did change it somewhat.)**

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_" Rora sang, making her entrance in the gypsy dress. She made sure to have great diction and made sure to not overdo it.

She bent down and began picking thorns from a basket of roses she had brought with her on the stage.

From an unknown area, eyes watched Rora, not believing that she looked gorgeous in the dress.

"_Passarino!_" came a low, strong, yet velvety voice."_Go away, for the trap is set...and waits for its prey_..." Passarino obeyed, leaving, as did the other men...

Rora raised her head, not believing what she was hearing. She knew that it wasn't Padre. His voice was heavily accented enough that you couldn't understand him. She listened to this mysterious mans' voice.

"_You have come here...in pursuit of your deepest urge..."_ the person began walking to the other side of the fake fire that was in the center stage. His piercing eyes resided on Rora's form.

Rora looked over her right shoulder and saw…Erik! She had to hide a smile that wanted to break out on her face. _"So _this_ is the reason why Erik was so mysterious!"_

"_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent..._silent!" Erik lightly pressed his index finger to his mouth, motioning for her to stay silent. "_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge..._" Rora closed her eyes in ecstasy from the power his voice held over her. She could literally feel his voice caress her body.

"_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me! Dropped your defenses, completely succumbed to me! Now you are here with me..._" He stepped of the last step. "_No second thoughts...you've decided..._decided!" He whirled his cape a bit and caught her eyes and allowing a seductive smile to grace his face. Rora felt shivers run down her spine.

Rora stood leisurely as he continued; she didn't need to pretend to be in a trance. She was already in one. In turn, she gave him a seductive smile that took him aback a bit, but he composed himself, sending her another seductive smile.

Erik began the chorus easily. "_Past the Point of No Return..._" Erik then gradually began walking towards Rora with a seductive manner. "_no backward glances! Our games of make-believe are at an end..."_

By now, Rora was standing up completely, keeping eye contact with Erik.

"_Past all thought of "if", or "when". No use resisting! Abandon thought, and let the dream descend..."_ Erik allowed passion to flow from his voice, letting Rora know that he meant every word. 'Til now, he had thought that _Don Juan Triumphant_ was only for him and Christine, but now, he realized that this opera belonged to Rora fully. He now was singing to his _true_ angel.

Rora watched Erik. He looked like a predator and her, the prey. He seemed to be stalking her, waiting to pounce. He looked very gorgeous and Rora had to tell herself to breathe again.

She felt her body become warm with passion and desire for Erik.

"_What raging fires-_" With such swiftness, Erik was behind Rora and gently pulled her to him, pressing her back to his chest, singing softly, yet loud enough for the crowd to hear, into her ear.

The entire crowd was engrossed with the performance and Erik's enticing voice. They seemed to be under his spell, as well as Rora.

Rora closed her eyes. She could feel the passion he had for her flow through her body and sending her into ecstasy.

It was right then and there that Erik didn't care about the audience. All he cared was that Rora was here with him.

His breath was warm against her ear.

"_-Shall flood the soul?_" His hands held hers as he gently drew his mouth along her arm, breathing lightly on her smooth flesh as he backed slowly away. She followed. Rora followed Erik's movement with her eyes.

"_What rich desire unlocks its door?_" Erik continued to sing.

"_What sweet seduction lies before...us?_" Erik caught Rora's eyes, sending her a secret message, letting her know that he didn't know what would lie before them. "_Past the Point of No Return, the final threshold._" Erik moved a bit more away Rora, silently telling her to follow, which she did willingly. "_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the Point of No...Return?_" He gently released her hand.

Rora almost missed her cue, due to the fact that Erik had her entranced, but she caught herself. She had to will herself to look away before she began.

"_You have brought me,_" she sang in volume and confidence, voice dripping with passion, "_to that moment when words run dry...to that moment when speech disappears into silence..._silence_...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_." She closed her eyes, letting the lyrics take her. "_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_..." She felt the straps fall of her shoulders as she turned to look at Erik, wanting him to know that what she was singing was true.

Erik smiled alluringly at her, and Rora continued.

"_Now I am here with you..._" she sang with such passion. "_No second thoughts...I've decided..._decided!"

Taking a quick breath, Rora began walking to the stairs. "_Past the Point of No Return...no going back now! Our passion-play has now at last begun!_"

He followed suite, walking to the stairs he was to go to.

Rora began walking up the steps. _"Past all thought of right or wrong..._" Rora was now at the middle of the steps and faced Erik, who in turn stopped at the middle and stared back. "_One final question-" _She gently grasped the beams that held the stairs up and leaned forward. "_How long should we two wait before we're one?"_

She sang with such passion, letting Erik know when they'd really be one.

"_Soon, my love,"_ Erik thought.

She then began walking up the steps again and Erik followed. _"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume...us!" _They now reached the top and were facing each other.

Rora felt her breath still. She knew that this was where their duet began.

Their voices joined; merged into the song.

"_Past the Point of No Return!_" Erik left his cloak on and began walking towards Rora, as she did him, "_The final threshold-_" Erik gently gripped her arms, and Rora gripped his, their eyes still locked on the other. She was amazing...

_"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!" _they sung as Erik spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

"_We've passed the Point of No…Re-turn..._" His hands were on hers, leading hers to caress her form. Her eyes closed.

His voice cracked slightly as he began to sing the song that he thought he'd never sing again. "_Say you'll share with me...one love...one lifetime..._" His voice was soft.

Rora's eyes remained closed and leaned further into him.

"_Lead me-save me from my solitude...say you want me with you here, beside you..."_

Her heart soared as she opened her eyes and turned to gaze at him. He gently spun her around to face him again...tears were welling in her own emerald eyes. She knew that this was hard for him. He had been rejected the last time his opera was performed. She wanted him to know that she loved him with her whole heart.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_" Rora gazed at Erik with affectionate eyes."_Aurora…that's all I ask of-" _He waited, paused, and then finished. The first time he had been able to complete the song! "_-You!_"

With that, Rora kissed Erik with such passion.

Without breaking the kiss, Erik, swirled the cloak around himself and Rora as he cut the rope that led to the trapdoor and both plummeted downwards.

Rora clung to Erik as they fell into the trapdoor, none hearing the gasps and then clapping and Rora realized that the audience believed that them plummeting was part of the opera.

**TBC**


	40. Final Confrontation & Erik's Hapy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANY** POTO characters. I just own the OCs.

After the grand opening of _Don Juan Triumphant_, Rora had gotten various standing ovations from Andre and Firmin, the Girys, and even her own family.

Her mother praised her a lot. Even both Sean and Ryan congratulated her on her performance, letting her know that they were full of pride for her. And her father gave her many kisses on the forehead and hugs.

Henry and Heidi beamed at her with happiness, both asking for lessons. Melody hugged her and Erik showered her with many kisses.

It's now been two weeks and the Opera House was resting. They had closed the Opera House so the residents could rest.

Also, Erik found Rora in her room more frequently, only coming out to eat, play with the children. And sing with him. He had asked her what she was doing, but all she did was smile at him and give a kiss that left him breathless every time.

**(Rora's Room)**

Rora was sitting on her bed, sketchbook in hand. She held a charcoal in the other and looking over her sketch. She added another addition and smiled at her work. She decided that she would go to a professional seamstress and ask her to make her drawing come to life. She wrote down some measurements and then hid the drawing, not wanting Erik to find it.

She then headed out to the Music Room.

**(The Next Day)**

Rora was coming back from the seamstress. The seamstress told her that the package would be ready in three weeks.

As she was walking down a hallway, she was roughly grabbed. She yelped as she was dragged to an empty room. She was roughly shoved and the person locked the door. She turned to face her assailant and shuddered with fear. Standing before her was….

"Dorian!"

"Hello, _my love_,"

"How…"

"Oh, after you left me," Dorian said. "I had a few of my men follow you. I wanted to know where you were."

He walked over to Rora and took her chin between his index finger and thumb, turning her face left and right. "So beautiful, Aurora,"

"Don't address me by my name!"

He ignored her. "Why did you leave me? We were to be married. Did you not want Melody to have a father?"

"Melody _has_ a father, Dorian," Rora said.

Dorian smiled and stroked her cheek, making her cringe. "I know."

"And it is not you!"

Dorian grew furious and with brute force, grabbed her arms, making her yell in pain. He squeezed her arms harder, making her yell again. She gritted her teeth and with great effort, she was able to free one of her arms. She pulled her hand back and….

_CRACK!_

Dorian stumbled, taken aback from the force. His grip on Rora loosened enough that she sprinted, flung the door open and ran. Coming out of his daze, Dorian pursued, yelling her name.

**(The Stage)**

Rora ran onto the stage, hearing Dorian right behind her. She ran in the middle just as she was grabbed yet again. Dorian shook her hard.

"What do you mean that I am not her father?!"

"Just like I said, Dorian," Rora retorted. "You never treated my daughter with any respect or love. All you ever did was beat both her and me."

"You know that's not true, _darling_,"

"_IT IS_!"

"You bitch!"

He then smacked her remorseless. She fell to the ground, holding her stinging cheek.

"I don't know why I kept you as long as I did," he said, both not noticing the growing crowd. "But I guess it was because you were good to bed with."

Rora looked at him. "You were just using me back then, weren't you?"

"Oh yes," Dorian grinned maliciously. "I have used you since the very beginning. I have done to you like I did with all the other women who fell for me. I had you fall in love with me. Then I bed you, and I then I kill you." Rora gasped. "But it seems that you and Melody escaped me before I could kill you."

"W-w-what about Melody?"

"She was a mistake." Dorian said. "She was never meant to be born. You should have had a miscarriage."

Rora's eyes widened in horror, as did everyone else.

"Oh my God!"

Dorian saw that he and Rora were not alone.

"_Dammit!"_ he thought. _"I thought we were alone!"_

"You bastard!"

He then felt himself hit the floor and tiny fists pounding on him.

"Call the police at once!" ordered Md. Giry.

A couple of stagehands came and grabbed each of Dorian's arms.

"Release me!" he yelled as he was hauled to his feet.

"Not on your life, pal!" said one.

Dorian kept struggling. Rora stood and watched him. Dorian gave Rora a fierce look and with all of his strength, he was able to release himself from the stagehands' grasp. He bellowed with such rage as he launched himself at Rora. Caught off guard, Rora felt herself hit the ground and had difficulty breathing. She then felt hands on her throat and saw that Dorian was choking her.

The two stagehands tried to pry him off her, but they couldn't.

Rora tried to gasp to get air in, but couldn't. She started seeing black dots and before darkness could take her, she heard gasps and screams and felt Dorian's hands be released from her throat and his weight being lifted off of her.

She breathed in lungs full of air and the darkness left her. The black spots left her eyes and she saw Dorian being strangled by Erik!

"Erik." She said.

Hearing his name, Erik released his hold on Dorian and ran to her side. When he reached her, he enveloped her in his arms, hugging her to him. She held onto him as well.

"Aurora," he whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Yes,"

Erik then helped her to her feet, still holding her. The police arrived and took Dorian in custody. As he was taken away, the chief of police looked at Erik.

"Monsieur," and left.

Both Erik and Rora were baffled.

**(Three weeks later)**

It had been three weeks since Dorian's arrest. He was found guilty on murder and attempted murder. He was set to be executed by firing squad in a week.

Today was the day when Rora would pick up her package.

She left the lair and went to the shop. She gave the seamstress a grateful smile and paid her for her troubles.

Once she returned to Opera House, she saw a note.

_Aurora,_

_Meet us at the cathedral._

_Meg & Jessie_

Rora grabbed her package and left to meet the Giry sisters.

**(Cathedral)**

She reached the cathedral and walked in. She saw both Meg and Jessie and walked over.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"We want to help you with your wedding."

**(The Next Day)**

Erik and Rora talked about the upcoming wedding. They both agreed to have a spring wedding and the color scheme was white and crème.

Erik asked her many times about what she wanted her wedding dress to look like, but all Rora said was that it was taken care of.

Erik pouted, wanting to know what it looked like, but all she did was shake her head and grin.

She had shown the Girys her dress and all were stunned.

**(Wedding Day)**

It was the beginning of spring and the cathedral was decorated with the color scheme. Meg and Jessie were dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. Md. Giry wore a crème dress. Both Heidi and Melody were dressed in their flower girls dress and Henry was dressed in a ring-bearer outfit.

The seats were decorated with white flowers. Erik, Sean and Ryan were at the end of the isle with the preacher. The wedding march began and everyone turned their attention to the back. First was Melody and Heidi came out, dressing in a white dress. Their hair was in a bun and a tiara adorned their brow.

Each held a basketful of flowers and they began throwing petals as they walked down. Next was Henry. He wore a white button-up shirt with a white tie. He had a black suit on with black pants. He wore a pink carnation on his left shirtsleeve and he held a white pillow with a white ribbon that held the wedding rings.

Jessie and Meg came next. The dress they wore was thin-strapped the dress ended just an inch from the floor. Both wore a diamond necklace. They held white and pink roses in their hands.

They smiled as they took their places. Both blushed when both Sean and Ryan smiled at them. Erik had to hold back a chuckle.

When he turned to look down the isle, his breath was caught. The woman whom held David's arm was not the woman he loved, but a goddess.

Rora wore a white dress that had six straps that were very thin and gave the appearance of sliding off her shoulders. It was a V-cut.

The dress ended just at the floor. The dress was decorated with beads and such. She wore a transparent veil over her face. She held pink and white roses bouquet.

Erik wore a white shirt and white tie. He wore a black coat over, black trousers and black shoes. Also, he wore the same make-up he had worn when he and Rora signed Melody's adoption papers. People could hardly tell he had a disfigurement. Rora's brothers and father wore similar attire.

Just as Rora reached Erik, she moved the veil from her face. Then the wedding began.

"Do you, Erik Destler, take Aurora Stevens as your lawful wedded wife," the preacher began. "To love and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? To forsaken all others?"

"I do."

The preacher resided the lines to Rora. "I do."

"Please place the ring on her finger."

Erik took one of the rings from Henry. It was a gold band with a small cut diamond in the middle. He placed it on Rora's ring finger.

Rora then placed Erik's ring on his. It was a single gold band.

"You may kiss the bride."

Erik turned to Rora and kissed her passionately.

"I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Erik Destler!" the preacher announced.

The crowd, which consisted of Rora's family and a few of the Opera residents, gave applause and whistles.

When they broke apart, Melody, Henry, and Heidi ran to the parents and cheered.

Both Erik and Rora smiled and hugged the children.

After the reception, all five went to a carriage and went to their new home.

**The End**

**A/N:** I really hope you've enjoyed my story. Please let me know if I should continue their adventure or not.


	41. New Story!

I have recently posted a new Phantom story called Fire In My Blood. If you enjoyed Two Hearts, One Soul, you may enjoy this one.

But I must warn you, it's slightly different, so be prepared.


End file.
